Durante a Guerra
by Milly Snape
Summary: Hermione é levada cativa logo após a morte de Dumbledore. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que a sua melhor chance de sobreviver, era está ao lado do assassino do diretor.
1. Avisos

**Disclamer: Nenhum dos personagens ou ambientações da Saga Harry Potter me pertencem, é tudo da J.K. Não pretendo ganhar nenhum centavo com isso, mas ficaria imensamente feliz se conseguir alguns comentários.**

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES. POR FAVOR, PERCA 5 MINUTOS DO SEU TEMPO, E LEIA.**

**E lá vamos nós para mais uma SS/HG. Agradeço à todos que tem acompanhando minhas fanfics e deixado seus comentários e críticas, elas me fazem imensamente feliz, e estimulam a escrever**

**Eu no momento não estou contando com uma beta em tempo integral, mas to recebendo uma ajuda monstruosa da querida amiga Camila Lino, que se encontra tão atarefada quanto eu. Então, desculpem-me se encontrarem erros grotescos de concordância, ortografia, seja lá o que for, é tudo culpa minha e da minha vontade de postar logo.**

**Essa é a primeira Fanfic nesse estilo que escrevo, geralmente sou mais da comédia, como já deu para perceber pelos outros trabalhos, mas achei essa plot digna de ser desenvolvida... E bem, cá estou ;) **

**Essa é uma proposta de long fic, não sei quantos capítulos, mas tenho certeza que serão mais de 20, espero ter a habilidade suficiente para ser digna desses personagens, e principalmente de vocês e dos seus comentários. As atualizações não viram com uma frequência muito grande, já que estou enrolada no mundo real em um trabalho maravilhoso, mas que absorve muito do meu tempo. Porém, me comprometo a não abandonar a fic de nenhuma maneira. Ela será terminada, apenas não posso precisar o tempo =) Espero conseguir atualizar ao menos duas vezes ao mês, mas não sei se conseguirei manter o ritmo, então perdoem-me antecipadamente.**

**Sem mais para o momento, espero que se divirtam, e se apaixonem ainda mais por esse casal tão lindo.**


	2. I - Acordar

**Nada disso me pertence é tudo da J.K e seu cérebro brilhante.**

**Enfim, amores provavelmente vocês já viram algumas plots parecidas no mundo das ss/hg, mas vou tentar ao máximo para fazer as coisas um pouco diferentes ;) Divirtam-se... POR FAVOR, SEUS COMENTÁRIOS SÃO MEU MELHOR COMBUSTÍVEL.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**ACORDAR**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, não conseguiu discernir onde estava, o breu a cercava, havia umidade e um odor fétido persistente. Tentou levantar, mas falhou, com grande esforço tateou o jeans que usava, mas sua varinha não estava lá. Ela tentou lembrar, mas havia apenas Harry gritando que Snape matara Dumbledore, e os Comensais estavam espalhados, houve feitiços, e Belatriz também estava lá, sim, elas duelaram, e de repente tudo apagou... "_Merlin, o que aconteceu?_"

Hermione não teve tempo para considerar seu infortúnio, houve um barulho, e o que ela imaginou ser uma porta, foi aberta deixando apenas uma fresta de luz entrar. Para seu horror, Belatriz se achegou do corpo dela, os olhos mais insanos do que ela se lembrava, a varinha da bruxa estava entre seus dedos. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Hermione, os olhos negros fixos nos olhos castanhos.

- Olá, sangue-ruim – disse ela sorrindo, levantando-se em seguida – Vamos levantar, o Lord quer lhe ver.

Hermione não se mexeu, como ela conseguira ser tão idiota e acabar prisioneira? Belatriz deu um chute na costela de Hermione fazendo-a se contorcer em agonia.

- Quando eu falar, você obedece – disse a mulher, puxando Hermione pelos cabelos.

A dor que ela sentia no corpo se tornou quase insuportável quando ela foi obrigada a subir as escadas estreitas com Belatriz ainda puxando-a.

**~SS/HG~**

Todos os comensais estavam reunidos no grande salão da Mansão Malfoy, o Lord das Trevas se encontrava no centro da sala, todos gritando ao redor do mestre.

- Alegrem-se meus fiéis servos – disse o Voldemort, girando sobre o seu próprio corpo - Hoje é o início do nosso reinado, hoje a era das trevas iniciasse e irá atingir todos os seres dessa terra. Dumbledore caiu – mais gritos de viva – E nos quatro cantos saberão que foi o Lord das Trevas que o fez sucumbir, agora há apenas um garoto, e Harry Potter não irá resistir à nós.

Os comensais estavam todos lá, os fugitivos de Azkaban com seus olhos que não expressavam nada além de desespero, os seguidores que estavam no alto escalão da sociedade bruxas, vestes alinhadas, apesar das características diferentes o mesmo brilho de poder estava presente nos olhos de cada um deles.

- Agora, antes de começarmos as comemorações. – disse o Lord voltando se para a grande porta de madeira – Que entre a família Malfoy.

Pettigrew vinha arrastando Lúcius, que tentava se desvencilhar do aperto do bruxo menor de qualquer maneira. Draco vinha logo atrás sua mente ainda turva pelos acontecimentos que se deram na torre de astronomia, sua mão segurava-o pelo ombro em uma demonstração de proteção óbvia.

- Família Malfoy – disse Voldemort lentamente, fazendo as pessoas presentes na sala mergulharem em um silêncio opressor – O que fazer com vocês? – a varinha descansou na garganta de Lúcio que não se atreveu a mexer-se – Como proceder mediante tamanha expressão de incompetência, não é Draco? O que você merece Draco? Você falhou.

- Eu iria...

- Não, Draco. Você não iria – riu Voldemort – Você é fraco, assim como seu pai.

- Snape, ele...

- Sim, Snape – disse Voldemort – O que você tem para falar sobre ele? Ele me traiu? Não, Draco, ele matou Dumbledore, isto para mim é prova suficiente da lealdade dele.

- Ele só matou Dumbledore por causa do voto... – cuspiu Draco.

- Ah, sim. O voto perpétuo que ele fez com a sua mãe, prometendo proteger você – disse Voldemort – Agindo pelas minhas costas, Narcisa. – disse olhando para a mulher loira, mas voltando-se em seguida para Draco – Ainda bem que tenho servos mais leais, Belatriz me contou tudo, e se ela não o tivesse feito, o próprio Severus me comunicou tão logo o voto foi selado.

- Mas...

- Eu apenas optei por não agir – disse Voldemort simplesmente – Afinal, de uma maneira ou de outra, o meu plano estaria assegurado, seja pelas mãos incompetentes de Draco ou pela frieza de Severus, Dumbledore não iria ver o começar de um novo ano letivo. E se Severus tivesse que levar a morte de Dumbledore, isso acabaria por aplacar os murmúrios dentro de nossas fileiras. Digam, quantos do que estão nessa sala – falou se dirigindo aos demais comensais – Não vieram falar ao meu ouvido sobre a verdadeira lealdade de Severus? Quantos não tentaram questionar a presença dele em Hogwarts? Isto acaba agora. E quanto aos Malfoy, vocês ficaram aqui, e verão eu entregar a honra a aquele que realmente sempre pensou em nossa causa.

Os Malfoys foram empurrados para o canto mais distante do salão, a varinha de Rabicho ainda continuava apontada para eles.

- Quero convidar para se juntar à nós, Severus Snape, um indiscutível homem do Lord Voldemort – disse com excitação crescente – Aquele que escutou Dumbledore implorar por sua vida, que o enganou por todos esse anos, o homem que teve um prazer que eu invejo, viu o brilho deixar os olhos de Alvo Dumbledore.

Todos na sala gritaram brados, Snape adentrou seu rosto imutável, ajoelhou-se na frente de Voldemort.

- Levante-se, Severus – disse Voldemort, tocando-o nos ombros – Levante-se e receba as honras que lhe são devidas. Hoje você retorna á nossa causa definitivamente, não há mais máscaras, nem fingimentos para Dumbledore. Hoje você se faz um comensal por inteiro, hoje você se torna meu braço direito nesta causa, e quando o mundo sucumbir ao meu poder, você estará ao meu lado desfrutando de tudo isso.

- É uma honra servi-lo – disse Snape, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto – Não posso descrever o prazer que foi matar o velho, depois de todos esses anos fingindo está do lado dele. Ah, quando ele me implorou... – Snape gargalhou – Ele me implorou... – continuou – Ele pediu pela sua vida. Hoje estão reunidos o futuro do mundo bruxo, um futuro que terá um mestre, e este está diante de vocês. Nós somos o futuro do mundo bruxo, e todos saberão e iram se prostrar sobre os pés do Lord das Trevas.

Mais gritos dos comensais, Snape utilizava o resto de forças que possuía para manter suas proteções de oclumência erguidas, o plano não poderia ter falhas.

- Diga, Severus, diga-me o que você deseja – disse Voldemort, excitação transparecendo em sua voz – A escola será sua, quero você à frente dela, preparando um novo exército para nós, preparando a mente dos jovens. Iremos expurgar Hogwarts dos trouxas, iremos começar por lá, e depois será o ministério, até que todo o mundo bruxo estará debaixo de nossos pés. Peça, Severus, o que você deseja, irei realizar, seja lá o que for.

Snape não saberia o que pedir, não podia ser algo grandioso para não aparentar orgulho frente a Voldemort, não podia ser algo pequeno para não desvalorizar seu ato. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, as portas se abriram novamente, deixando passar Belatriz, puxando ao que Snape supôs uma mulher trouxa. A bruxa soltou a trouxa próximo aos pés de Snape e Voldemort.

- Ah, nossa convidada – disse Voldemort – Olhe para mim, sangue ruim.

E para espanto de Snape, quando a bruxa ergueu o rosto machucado, mesmo por entre os ferimentos, ele reconheceu Hermione Granger.

- Olhe o que Belatriz, trouxe para mim, Severus - disse Voldemort, fazendo Hermione se levantar – Suponho que você a conheça, não? E você Draco, ela por acaso não era sua amiga, era?

- Sim, a amiga do Potter. – disse Snape, desdenhando - A sangue ruim de Hogwarts.

- Isso mesmo – disse Voldemort – Ela veio comemorar conosco a morte de Dumbledore. Imagine como ficará Harry Potter ao receber o corpo multilado de sua amiga? Ela será um exemplo, um símbolo de nossa superioridade. – os comensais se mexeram em seus lugares – Não se preocupem, todos terão sua chance com ela, vamos testar a tão falada bravura grifinória. Mas antes de aproveitarem... Rabicho, leve os Malfoy para o calabouço, depois lhes darei um castigo merecido – disse Voldemort com a voz gélida, imediatamente vendo Lucius ser levado com a família – Quanto a você Severus, escolha seu desejo.

- SEU BASTARDO – Hermione se debateu – ELE...

Belatriz bateu em Hermione novamente, logo ela estaria inconsciente. A bruxa mais velha tinha retirado a faca que guardava na bota, a lâmina prateada brilhou sobre a luz dos archotes, ela puxou o rosto de Hermione para cima, cortando uma fina linha na bochecha de Hermione.

- Eu quero a sangue ruim, mestre – disse Snape, sem conseguir conter-se – A quero para ser minha escrava, quero exclusividade. Essa pequena infeliz fez os últimos anos serem um inferno e ela irá pagar cada dia deles.

- Severus, como sempre um sádico – disse Voldemort ironicamente, porém um pequeno vislumbre de preocupação varreu seu olhar, apena por um instante – Seu pedido me surpreende um pouco, você não estaria tendo uma recaída por sangue-ruins, estaria?

- Se me permiti dizer – disse Snape sorrindo – Dificilmente o ato de fodê-la até rasgá-la, até fazê-la implorar pela morte, tem algo haver com sentimentalismo grifinório. Eu era um jovem tolo mestre, essas imundas só servem para diversão, tenho vivido como a porra de um monge naquela escola, se não fossem as festas dos comensais não sei o que teria sido, está na hora de tirar proveito do que o _ensino_ me proporcionou.

- Sim, mas me desagrada à ideia de não matá-la – disse Voldemort – O menino precisa de um aviso.

- Tenho certeza que Belatriz, apesar de sua capacidade limitada com a varinha, pode pegar um corpo qualquer e transfigurá-lo, assim podemos entregá-lo em Hogwarts, todos estarão tão abalados que não irão se importar. – disse ele irônico, escutando Belatriz grunhir em desagrado – Meu pedido é a sangue-ruim. Potter como um grifinório impulsivo, ficará enlouquecido com a morte dela, e virá atrás do Senhor, o que tornará muito mais simples derrotá-lo.

- Que seja feito, então. – disse Voldemort – Espero que você não se arrependa – disse ele para Snape – Ela não parece ser capaz de te satisfazer, você sempre foi mais adepto dos gritos e soluços.

- Tenho certeza que a sabe-tudo irá aprender rápido – disse Snape – Agora se me der licença, meu Lord, estarei indo levar meu novo brinquedo para a minha casa, hoje estou insaciável por sangue.

- Você fala de Spinner's End, suponho? – perguntou Voldemort, sorrindo irônico, sabendo ao que Snape se referia.

- Toque fogo naquela pocilga se for do seu agrado – disse Snape – Nunca mais quero voltar aquele chiqueiro, o senhor sabe que tudo não passou de fingimento.

- Sim, Sim...

Snape se curvou em reverência, porém antes de conseguir sair, Voldemort o chamou.

- Severus...

- Sim, meu senhor. – disse Snape, o sangue gelando em suas veias.

- Lance a Marca – pediu Voldemort.

Snape sabia que aquilo era um teste, para lançar a marca negra era necessário muito mais que um feitiço, era preciso ter a alma corrompida. E depois de ter matado Dumbledore, isto dificilmente seria um problema.

- MORSMORDRE – chamou Snape, fazendo a marca negra cintilar sobre a cabeça de todos do salão, para então ultrapassar o telhado, provavelmente se instalando sobre a casa. – Snape assentiu para Voldemort, este parecia satisfeito, dispensando-o.

- Belatriz, se você puder me dar licença – disse ele pedindo para a bruxa se afastar – Gostaria de levar meu animalzinho de estimação para casa.

Belatriz se afastou, não sem antes desferir outro golpe em Hermione. Snape pegou Hermione pelo braço, sem nenhum cuidado evidente, praticamente arrastando o corpo inerte dela por todo o salão em direção a saída da mansão, uma vez fora de lá, ele a segurou o melhor que pode, juntou as ultimas forças que tinha, e os aparatou para longe daquele inferno, se perguntando, como conseguiria se livrar do próprio inferno que criara dentro de si.

* * *

**NA: Elogios e críticas (quando construtivas) são sempre bem vindas ;) O que acharam do Sevy? E como a Hermione vai sair dessa?**

**NB: OMG! **

**Saudades de Fic boa assim! Peço desculpas a autora, a beta tah enrolada com a vida real e fora q fiquei doente ai já viu?! **

**OMG! Espero muito dessa fic! Dark adoro! Vem ai Sevy!**


	3. II - O Traidor

**Obrigada por todos os comentários e visitas. Não posso dizer o quanto estou feliz por recebê-los, vou respondê-los no final ;). Espero que gostem desse capítulo, saiu um pouco mais rápido do que eu esperava, mas estou aproveitando que estou de folga do trabalho ^^ Aí, ao invés de estudar farmacologia, to aqui atualizando hahah**

**Deixem-me saber seus pensamentos... COMENTEM!**

* * *

**O TRAIDOR**

Eles caíram desajeitadamente no chão, Hermione foi praticamente lançada para cima de um sofá. Snape ergueu a varinha, reativando as proteções do lugar, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de Voldemort descobri-lo ali. Ele precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Quando ele foi verificar, Hermione estava inconsciente, porém respirando com regularidade apesar de demonstrar esforço. Ele retirou as roupas, ficando apenas com a calça, um grande corte podia ser visto no abdômen, ele tentou curar o ferimento, mas este não fechou, provavelmente foi feito usando artes das trevas, algum comensal tentou atingi-lo, mesmo depois que ele fez o que havia de ser feito, pensaria sobre isso depois. Mas naquele momento para curá-lo precisa de poções que não tinha há mão naquele lugar, mesmo porque teve que mudar os planos, já que Hermione Granger havia entrado na equação. Rasgou uma faixa larga de tecido negro, enrolando-o ao redor de todo o tronco, apertando-o para diminuir o sangramento, conjurou poções analgésicas e repositoras de sangue, derramou o conteúdo de cada um na boca de Hermione, fazendo-a engolir, e administrando-as para si também.

Ele precisava descansar, ele não queria pensar nos próprios demônios, ele não queria pensar no que faria, ou como iria colocar os planos de Dumbledore em prática, Snape não queria conjecturar sobre o que fazer com a amiga de Harry Potter. Ele não tinha mais forças, tudo o que ele queria era dormir, precisava descansar, queria esquecer... Severus Snape nunca quis tanto ser outra pessoa como naquele exato momento, e foi com este pensamento que ele adormeceu sentado ao chão, do lado do sofá em que Hermione estava deitada.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Os alunos da escola ainda estavam no gramado, todos olhando atônitos para o corpo de Dumbledore. Os olhos abertos não possuíam mais o brilho sábio e maroto, não havia nenhum resquício de vida nos olhos azuis benevolentes. Harry ainda estava sobre o corpo de Dumbledore, McGonagall também permanecia ao lado do diretor, lágrimas silenciosas descendo pela face. A Ordem que fora convocada se aproximou, criando uma espécie de isolamento entre os alunos e o corpo.

Rony aproximou-se de Harry, sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo em uma óbvia demonstração de apoio. Harry, olhou para o amigo em agradecimento, porém mesmo com o cérebro embotado pelo sentimento de perda e dor percebeu que algo não se encaixava.

- Rony, onde está Hermione? – perguntou o moreno olhando ao redor, os olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas.

- Eu não...

- A última vez que a vi, ela estava duelando com Belatriz – disse Shacklebolt – Depois disso, Dumbledore...

- Onde está Hermione? – Harry se levantou, olhando ao seu redor a aflição começando a se instalar, imaginando quanto mais ele teria que aguentar aquela noite. – Alguém viu, Hermione? – gritou para os alunos ao redor.

Todos começaram a murmurar entre si, olhando para os lados, ninguém a vira. E pelo que conheciam da grifinória, se ela não estava ao lado de Harry Potter é porque obviamente ela não se encontrava mais na escola.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Snape acordou lentamente, o sol estava batendo de alguma maneira em seu rosto, mas nas masmorras não havia esta claridade, o calor também era abundante e ele só pôde imaginar que de alguma maneira, ele ainda estava sonhando. Abriu os olhos, e não acreditou onde estava, mas aquela era a casa trouxa que ele comprara. Como ele chegará ali? A única pessoa que sabia daquele lugar era Dumbledore.

As pupilas de Snape dilataram, aquele único pensamento, aquele único nome, trouxe de volta todas as lembranças da noite anterior, ele não conseguiu ajudar a si mesmo quando uma grande onda de náuseas o tomou, sem dar chances de Snape chegar ao banheiro, ele vomitou no meio da sua sala sentindo-se imediatamente doente, seu corpo retorcendo em agonia tentando vomitar e nenhum conteúdo mais saía. Snape olhou para as vestes jogadas na sala, arrancou a faixa de pano que usava no peito para estancar o ferimento na noite anterior, mas que voltara a sangrar devido os espasmos da ânsia de vômito. Ele procurou a varinha, queimou as vestes, ficando apenas com suas calças, as quais iria se livrar assim que tivesse a primeira oportunidade. Limpou a sala, mas ao olhar a varinha novamente a soltou como se o tivesse queimado. Ela matara Dumbledore, ELE usara aquela varinha para matar Dumbledore. Snape olhou para as próprias mãos, o que ele havia feito? Como ele sacrificara Alvo? O único amigo que teve.

Dumbledore tinha razão, a alma dele estava corrompida, não havia mais perdão para Severus Snape, ele poderia morrer e enfrentar o seu destino, se é que havia algum após a morte. Mas ele não poderia fazer algo tão banal como se matar, ainda que sua alma de nada valesse, sua vida era importante na totalidade das coisas, havia planos cuidadosamente traçados, havia uma promessa, havia Harry Potter para proteger, e que Merlin o ajudasse, havia uma guerra a ser travada. E nesse tabuleiro, somente agora que as peças começaram a ser realmente movimentadas.

Porém, ele possuía algo muito mais urgente em mãos, o que faria com Hermione Granger? Não poderia ficar com ela indefinidamente, ela tinha que está ao lado de Harry Potter, ou o menino nunca conseguiria cumprir a missão que lhe era devido, seja ela qual fosse. Mas como fazer isso sem comprometer sua posição com Voldemort? Uma fuga forjada estava fora de cogitação, ser ludibriado por uma aluna, nascida trouxa, sem varinha dificilmente o faria "grande" aos olhos de Voldemort... Diabos, ele precisava se acalmar, tinha coisas que precisavam ser resolvidas antes. O que ele diria à ela? Contaria sobre sua verdadeira lealdade a Dumbledore? Ele falaria dos planos? Não, muito arriscado, seria melhor deixá-la na ignorância, não podia confiar algo dessa magnitude a uma criança.

A varinha foi deixada caída ao chão, quando ele se arrastou pesadamente em direção as escadas, um banho, talvez uma xícara de café em seu ruidoso estômago, e ele pudesse começar a pensar novamente. Afinal, ele não precisava exigir tanto de si mesmo, afinal, somente o futuro do mundo bruxo estava em suas mãos. Sim, muito obrigada, Dumbledore.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Hermione sentiu os músculos protestarem quando tentou se mexer. Não havia um único pensamento coerente, quando abriu os olhos, o sol adentrava pesadamente pelas cortinas irreconhecíveis, e o primeiro pensamento lúcido foi que estava atrasada para a aula de Poções, e que o Professor Snape iria matá-la. Ela levantou de um salto quando se lembrou de flashs da noite passada, seu professor havia matado Dumbledore, e ela fora feita refém, ela estava em frente ao Voldemort, o rosto ofídico encarando-a quando Snape a reclamou para si, e depois disso. Nada.

Ela percebeu que ainda estava vestida, e isso lhe arrancou um suspiro de alívio, já havia escutado muitas conversas sobre o que os comensais costumavam fazer com as mulheres nascidas trouxas, ao menos parecia que estava com sorte. Se é que havia alguma sorte em ser refém do homem mais frio do mundo.

Ela olhou ao redor, tentando em vão encontrar alguma saída possível, e no chão pode ver a varinha negra, jogada de qualquer jeito. Aquilo só poderia ser uma armadilha, Snape não facilitaria as coisas assim para ela. Mesmo contradizendo a lógica, ela pegou o pedaço de madeira entre os dedos, podia sentir o poder que ela irradiava, mas, além disso, ela sentiu a presença negra que parecia sair da varinha e querer se fundir com a sua alma.

- Srta Granger – chamou Snape da porta da sala assustando-a, Hermione rapidamente se virando e apontando a varinha para ele.

- Professor – disse ela automaticamente, se repreendendo por ainda chamá-lo por um título que ele não merecia.

- Acredito que o termo correto seja, traidor – falou se aproximando, observando o medo e a obstinação tomarem os olhos de Hermione mesmo quando ela recuou um passo.

- Então é verdade? – perguntou ela, o lábio trêmulo – Você matou Dumbledore.

Snape continuou impassível.

- BASTARDO CALCULISTA, IDIOTA, ELE ACREDITAVA EM VOCÊ, ELE... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE MATÁ-LO, COVARDE...

- Não me chame de covarde, Granger – sibilou, respirando profundamente – Me entregue a varinha.

Hermione riu, pelo ridículo da situação que era ele lhe pedir a varinha com tanta calma, como se tivesse apenas pedindo para passar o saleiro.

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou tentando ganhar tempo, sua mente se tentando traçar uma estratégia de fuga – Porque eu lhe entregaria a única oportunidade de fugir de você?

- Porque ela é inútil a você – disse ele simplesmente – Ou você não estava na minha aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando falamos de varinhas que lançavam a maldição da morte? Vai dizer que esqueceu que esta varinha matou Dumbledore?

Snape sabia que aquilo deveria ser resolvido, mas estava se divertido ao ver a garota balbuciar, quase poderia vê-la lutando consigo mesma, o extinto de sobrevivência contra o horror de segurar algo que matou alguém. Ele sabia que aquilo tinha que acabar, mas droga, ele vivera sobre a pior tensão de sua vida nas últimas 24 horas, ele merecia um pouco de divertimento. Era bom ter alguém que parecia tão confusa quanto ele.

- Então, você admiti que é um assassino? – disse ela as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos, ao lembrar-se da face benevolente de Dumbledore.

- Nunca disse que eu era outra coisa – disse Snape friamente – Ou você não sabia que eu era, como mesmo você disse? Sim, um bastardo calculista? Me entregue a varinha.

- Ela não é inútil, apenas... – Hermione estava estarrecida pela dureza das palavras dele, procurou em vão algum traço de arrependimento, mas não havia nada além dos olhos negros cruéis.

- Sei disso garota tola – disse ele – Mas você irá arriscas manchar sua alma, usando essa varinha? Ou quem sabe possa valer a pena, já que é somente uma vez para você fugir. O que pretende fazer, aparatar? Para onde? Que lugar é seguro agora? Hogwarts? Como ter certeza que a varinha irá funcionar e você não irá se despedaçar. Ou quem sabe tudo isso seja um plano, e eu irei rastreá-la até Potter. Diga-me Granger, o que é mais importante, sua vida ou a vida do escolhido?

Hermione sabia que era muito perigoso tentar fugir sem saber ao menos onde estava, não poderia imaginar ficar mais um segundo frente ao assassino de Dumbledore, mas não podia arriscar Harry, ela precisava mantê-lo seguro. E com essa resolução em mente, ela baixou vagarosamente a mão, deixando a varinha cair ao seu lado. E diferentemente do que ela pensou, Snape não foi recuperá-la.

- Muito bem, Granger. – disse ele, um pequeno sorriso se insinuando sobre seus lábios, dobrar grifinórios sempre foi uma habilidade inata – Vejo que você resolveu utilizar sua "célebre" inteligência – continuou com ironia – Suba as escadas, a porta azul lhe levará até o banheiro, depois junte-se a mim.

Hermione ficou parada sem entender o que Snape pretendia com aquilo.

- Está com algum problema auditivo, Granger? – ofereceu ele, observando com prazer como ela pareceu reagir as suas palavras. As mãos pálidas se agarrando ao corrimão da escada, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- E Granger – chamou ele, fazendo-a se virar em sua direção, olhando-o fixamente do alto da escada. - Se eu fosse você não desperdiçaria minhas forças tentando fugir, é impossível. Seria apenas um divertimento bem vindo vê-la tentar.

Hermione foi em direção ao banheiro sem dizer nenhuma palavra, não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que a casa era bem protegida por magia, ela poderia sentir as ondas de poder que pareciam emanar de cada tijolo. Hermione não queria pensar em nada no momento, ela ainda estava viva e isso por si só já era um milagre. Adentrou no banheiro, para seu espanto tudo lá era absurdamente trouxa, do interruptor branco ao chuveiro elétrico. Quando terminou de se limpar puxou o único roupão disponível e percebeu que ele ainda estava úmido, ainda que sentisse nojo de vestir algo que estivesse no corpo de Snape, ela não iria dar o gosto dele vê-la morrer de frio.

Ela olhou para as outras duas portas do corredor, a primeira cedeu, e logo se viu no meio de um quarto espaçoso. Pensou em vasculhar em busca de algo para vestir, já imaginando em prender um lençol à cintura, mas para sua total incredulidade o guarda roupa estava cheio de roupas femininas, corrigindo, antiquadas roupas femininas, que pareciam está lá a tempos, mas estavam estranhamente limpas e conservadas.

Pegou o primeiro vestido que sua mão alcançou, vestindo-o rapidamente, e desceu para encarar Snape.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Fazia muito tempo que ele não ia até aquele lugar, comprara quando imaginou que teria um futuro com Lily, o Lord prometeu que ele poderia tê-la e ele acreditou, ele iria protegê-la. Cada detalhe, cada cor, tudo foi escolhido pensando nela, imaginou que ela preferiria misturar a magia com a vida de trouxa, e se prontificou a dar o melhor dos dois mundos para ela. Ele estava na cozinha, fervendo a água no fogão simples, antigo, e eficiente, escutava ao longe o barulho da água caindo no chuveiro, o encanamento protestando ruidosamente depois de tanto tempo sem uso. Será que se ela estivesse viva eles poderiam ter algo tão rotineiro como o café da manhã? Será que poderia ser ela agora que encheria o ar com a deliciosa gargalhada que tinha? Não adiantava mais pensar nas possibilidades que nunca aconteceriam, ele a matara, e não havia volta para isso.

Quando escutou os passos na escada, virou-se instintivamente, e viu sua irritante aluna descer as escadas, vestindo um dos trajes que ele havia escolhido para Lily e se recusava a jogar fora, mesmo depois de tantos anos, e por um segundo, os olhos castanhos se transformaram no verde mais profundo, enquanto os cabelos cor de mel pareciam reluzir estranhamente como fogo. Ele agitou aquele pensamento para longe, nem todas as nascidas trouxas inteligentes eram Lily, era apenas um engano o destino ter feito a menina cair em suas mãos.

- Vestida com um tom de verde, mesmo no tom claro, poderiam pensar que você está traindo a grifinória – disse a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça – O que o Potter e o cabeça de fogo diriam se a vissem assim?

- Ao que eu entendi, eles nunca mais irão me ver, apenas o meu corpo – disse ela, ainda parada no último degrau – Dificilmente a briga entre casas é o meu maior problema no momento. Diga, Snape. O que você pretende?

- A Srta parece bastante confiante para enfrentar o assassino de Dumbledore.

- Você não se importaria em me fazer tomar banho somente para me matar – falou ela encarando-o – Qual o plano? Você quer informações sobre Harry? Pois saiba que eu prefiro morrer.

- Oh – ironizou – Quão tocante é sua devoção ao idiota de testa rachada.

- Não fale assim...

- Poupe-me do seu amor reprimido pelo, Potter – disse ele – Não tenho intenção nenhuma de saber nada relacionado ao menino, mesmo porque se eu quisesse poderia ter o vencido facilmente na noite anterior, ele estava com tanta raiva, e esse é o maior ponto fraco daquele idiota, os pensamentos dele estavam gritando o próximo movimento.

- Então... Porquê?

- Não é da sua maldita conta – disse ele calmo – A única coisa que quero que a Srta saiba, é que por hora é minha hóspede.

- Se está pensando que serei sua escrava, ou pior, que serei utilizada como prostituta por você ou qualquer um dos seus amiguinhos comensais, saiba que eu prefiro a morte. – disse com asco evidente em seu rosto.

- Ótimo, por que não tenho o mínimo de interesse no corpo de uma criança. – disse ele, um sorriso irônico se instalando em seu rosto.

- Vamos ter que sair daqui ainda hoje, não podemos ficar fora de circulação por muito tempo – disse ele, apontou para cozinha, enquanto saia em direção a uma porta que aparecera na outra extremidade da sala – Há comida na cozinha, coma, ao entardecer partimos.

- Eu, não entendo... – disse aturdida.

- Enquanto estiver comigo, você está segura. – disse simplesmente – Ironicamente, Srta Granger, sua melhor chance é ao lado do assassino de Dumbledore.

- Fique fora do meu caminho – disse ele ainda andando pelo corredor – Não tente fugir, tenho muito que fazer antes da nossa partida, não quero distrações. Tenho que decidir o que farei daqui por diante.

- Por que você não me mata logo?

- Dumbledore sempre soube avaliar as pessoas – disse divertido – Ele falou certa vez que você possuía uma mente brilhante, mas ouso dizer, que ele estava redondamente enganado.

- Não seria a primeira vez – disse ela duramente, vendo o brilho sumir dos olhos de Snape, e algo como tristeza passar rapidamente pelos orbes negros.

- Srta Granger, decorar os textos, o que está evidente, é muito fácil – disse sério – O difícil é ler nas entrelinhas, nem todos tem essa capacidade.

Ele sacudiu a capa atrás de si, enquanto Hermione ficava pasma na cozinha. Como ela chegou à situação, onde sua melhor chance era ao lado do assassino de Dumbledore?

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Como Snape dissera, ao entardecer ele a chamara bruscamente, e sem um segundo pensamento ele a puxou contra si, aparatando-os para longe. Assim que o mundo parou de girar, ele a empurrara para longe sem nenhuma dureza, apenas o reflexo de um homem que não estava acostumado a ser tocado.

- Flink – chamou. O elfo mais limpo que Hermione já vira se apresentou – Leve a Srta, para os aposentos ao lado do meu. Providencie roupas para ela, você irá alimentá-la no quarto, não a deixe perambular pela casa, entendido?

- Então, voltei a ser sua prisioneira? – perguntou aliviada por ele não querê-la em sua cama, e vendo o elfo assentir solenemente.

- Todos nós temos nossas prisões – disse sem nenhuma outra explicação – Ao menos nesta você terá o que comer, com as vantagens de não ter Belatriz por perto.

- Mas tenho você – disse ela, como se fosse tão ruim quanto.

– E você deveria agradecer à Merlin por isso, Minerva sempre acostumou mal seus prediletos. Seja bem vinda a sua nova realidade, Granger. Agora suma da minha vista.

~SS/HG~

Hermione subiu as extensas escadas atrás do elfo, tudo parecia luxuoso demais, até onde ela sabia o salário de um Prof de Hogwarts não é tão alto assim.

- Meu nome é Hermione – disse tentando iniciar uma conversa com o elfo.

- Não devo conversar com a Srta, o mestre não iria gostar – disse o elfo com a voz esganiçada.

- Ele faria mal a você, se soubesse que fala comigo?

- Oh, claro que não. – disse o elfo parando, e encarando-a com os grandes olhos, em seguida afirmando com muita certeza – O mestre é incapaz de fazer mal a alguém.

- Ele matou Dumbledore – ofereceu Hermione sentindo prazer em demonstrar o quão ruim era seu algoz.

- O Prof Dumbledore, sempre foi um menino levado. – disse Flink – Nunca se cansa de jogar.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Hermione confusa, esperava outra reação do elfo, já que Dumbledore era muito querido entre as criaturas.

- Nada, Srta. Flink é apenas um elfo velho – disse sorrindo para ela, parando em frente a uma parede lisa – Aqui estamos.

- Isto é uma parede, Flink. – disse docemente, talvez o elfo fosse apenas maluco, mesmo.

- Toque-a, Srta.

Hermione estendeu a mão, sua palma sobre a parede fria, um calor se espalhando pelo corpo que ela logo reconheceu como magia. Um alo dourado brilhou, redesenhando as formas da mão de Hermione, e aos poucos uma porta de carvalho foi sendo esculpida ricamente, onde outrora estava a parede. Assim que a porta foi aberta pelo elfo, ela se encontrou em um aposento extremamente luxuoso, e para sua total incredulidade era uma réplica suntuosa do seu quarto na casa dos pais, misturado com seu quarto de monitora em Hogwarts.

- Apenas a Srta e o Mestre podem entrar aqui – disse o elfo.

- Como você sabia como decorá-lo? – perguntou receosa, imaginando quando Snape vira seu quarto trouxa.

- Mágica do mestre, ele sempre quer que seus protegidos tenham as melhores acomodações possíveis, isto é para ser o seu lar.

- Eu não sou protegida dele – resmungou, esquecendo-se por um instante do nível de magia necessário para fazer aquele quarto, já que parecia com algo como a Sala Precisa – Sou prisioneira dele.

- O mestre nunca tem prisioneiros – disse o elfo irritando-se com a atitude de Hermione – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Srta?

- Não – disse Hermione, ainda mais irritada. "_Pobre elfo, não sabe o mestre a quem serve_"

- Então, Boa Noite. – disse fazendo um breve cumprimento – Espero que desfrute de sua estadia – continuou, antes de desaparatar.

- Dificilmente. – disse para o espaço vazio.

Hermione averiguou os armários, haviam muitas roupas, tudo estava abastecido com os artigos usuais que ela utilizava na vida cotidiana. Ao deitar na grande cama com fronha de algodão vermelha uma lagrima desceu pelo seu rosto, agora ela se permitiria chorar. Chorar pela morte de Dumbledore, chorar pela dor que Harry deveria está sentindo, chorar pela situação em que se encontrava.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram o que Snape dissera a ela, ainda martelava em sua cabeça. O que havia nas entrelinhas? Ele matara Dumbledore, ele mesmo dissera. O que mais poderia haver ali? Ela iria fechar os olhos apenas por um momento, afinal, estava em terreno inimigo, não poderia se dar ao luxo de uma noite de sono completa. Iria apenas fechar os olhos um instante, apenas para descansar a mente...

Hermione piscou mais uma vez pesadamente, e logo se entregou aos braços de Morpheus.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**

_- O que você quer? – ela perguntou temerosa, sentindo a presença dele tomar todo o lugar – O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Não é por que não posso fodê-la que você irá me desacatar, sua merdinha de sangue-ruim – disse ele, sua mão pousando sobre o pescoço dela sem nenhuma delicadeza – Eu não posso te rasgar ao meio, mas você sabe que há outras formas de sentir dor..._

* * *

**Pergunta: **Meninas me digam qual a de idade de vocês?

* * *

**Considerações: **Perceberam que o próximo capítulo vai ser meio tenso, né? Comentem, por favor. Opiniões são sempre bem vindas.

* * *

**NA: **Muito Obrigada a minha beta, que mesmo ocupada arranjou um tempinho para ler o texto, amo você querida.

**Karinepira: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Agora me diz, como não amar o Sevy se fingindo de malvado? Como? É simplesmente sexy demais.

**Mary: **Obrigada, espero que a história consiga te surpreender um pouco ;) E nem tardou a postagem do capítulo ;)

**Sandra Longbottom: **Obrigada minha querida, eu simplesmente amo SS/HG *o* É o shipper mais diiiivo de todos os tempos. E como eu disse, como não amar Severus Snape? Acordar ela acordou, mas enxergar o óbvio que é bom nada, néh?

**Daniela Snape: **Obrigada por contar com você em mais uma fic, seus comentários sempre me alegram. E bem, a Mione vai ter que começar a ler nas entrelinhas se ela quiser sair de lá. Mas pensando bem... Eu adoraria ser prisioneira do Sevy... ufa... calor.

**Guest: **Concordo com você, as boas escritoras em português estão parando de postar suas fanfics maravilhosas. Saudade do tempo das Snapetes =( Mas temos que permanecer firmes, acho que vou começar a procurar pessoas para traduzir fanfics. =/ Eu fiz uma pesquisa e simplesmente, mais da metade das boas escritoras em inglês tem mais de 25 anos, marido, filhos... Enfim... Queremos mais Ss/Hg's, fato.

* * *

**NB: **Delicia de texto grande neh genty! Fala serio quero pegar o Sevy e levar ele pra minha casa, cuidar, amar e dar muito carinho kkk Só tenho uma coisa pra falar para Mione: OH MENINA ACORDA FIA! Com um Deus grego te mantendo como "prisioneira" e vc não quer? Kkk eu troco de lugar avonts! Kkkkk Beta Pirou!


	4. III - O Comensal

**AVISO: Se você se sente ofendida com cenas de teor sexual explícito e violência, por favor, não leia... Mas se vc assim como eu, ADOOOOORA, um drama, siga adiante, divirta-se e não se esqueça de comentar, e me dizer o que achou. =)**

**COMENTS! COMENTS! COMENTS!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**~ O Comensal ~**

Todos estavam nos jardins, Harry olhou para frente, o caixão branco refletindo a luz do dia. Muitas pessoas foram prestas suas homenagens ao "maior mago de todos os tempos", havia lágrimas silenciosas e o sentimento de que ele fora cedo demais, não obstante a comprida barba. Ao seu lado estava Rony e do outro uma cadeira vazia, uma afirmação de que sua amiga não estava lá.

Harry olhou para as árvores da floresta, em um relace imaginou ter visto um vulto negro, mas deveria ser apenas uma das muitas criaturas que vieram prestar suas homenagens. Os sereianos agitavam as águas do lago enquanto entoavam uma canção melodiosa e triste.

Harry lembrou-se do príncipe mestiço, e seu estômago reclamou novamente, como ele pudera ser enganado daquele jeito? Por não ter prestado atenção nos avisos da amiga, agora Dumbledore estava morto, assim como Hermione desaparecida. Ele só poderia imaginar os horrores que ela poderia está passando, Snape nunca gostara dela, se ele colocou a mão na sua amiga, ela poderia já está morta... Harry apertou os punhos mais fechados, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape observava o cortejo de longe, escondido por entre as árvore. Seu peito ardia com angústia e pesar, um sentimento de perda tão palpável... Ele não sentia isso desde o dia em que Lily morrera, sua única amiga antes de Dumbledore. O mago foi muito mais do que um mentor, foi um refúgio, Dumbledore lhe dera uma casa, lhe dera respeito e dignidade... E ele retribuíra matando-o...

Snape viu como o túmulo foi fechado, uma lágrima silenciosa caindo-lhe pela face. Quando fora a última vez que ele havia chorado?! Ainda escondido, ficou espreitando até que a última pessoa tinha do embora, quando sentiu que estava seguro, desiludiu o próprio corpo, e foi em direção ao último leito de Alvo Dumbledore.

Ele estendeu as mãos sobre o mármore, talvez uma parte dele quisesse acreditar que assim poderia sentir um pouco do calor. Mas não havia nada lá, nada além de frio e silencio.

- Eu farei, Alvo – disse ele simplesmente – E no final poderei descansar, quem sabe até não compartilhemos uma gota de limão.

Ele bufou, nunca fora dado a sentimentalismos. Seus pensamentos silenciosos correram nas mais diversas direções, lembranças antigas vieram à tona levando-o por caminhos que o levaram para aquele momento. Como se ele precisasse ser lembrado do quanto sua vida era miserável. Ele ficou ali por mais um momento a mais, recusando-se a dizer o adeus.

Lembrou-se do enterro de Lily, como ele havia se escondido para poder vê-la ir, como aquilo tinha acabado com seu coração. Sua doce Lily... Ele a matara, assim como à Dumbledore, assim como outras centenas de pessoas sem rostos, sem história, e no final das contas, com essas mortes acabara por matar um pouco de si mesmo.

Lembrou de Hermione presa na Mansão Snape, os olhos castanhos revelando o medo, mas ainda assim havia a coragem grifinória, a petulância.

- Insuportável Sabe-tudo – disse para ninguém, a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção.

Ele tinha que continuar, não por ele ou por suas próprias forças, mas por que era o que precisava ser feito, e a ele cabia o papel que ninguém mais poderia desempenhar, ser um exército de um só homem.

Ele deixou a lápide, como fez seu caminho de volta para os limites da floresta, adentrando por entre a vegetação espessa, até onde poderia aparatar para ir de encontro ao seu destino.

**~SS/HG~**

A melhor maneira que Hermione poderia descrever os dois últimos dias era que foram entediantes, vira Snape apenas uma vez, quando escutou os passos dele no corredor, e abriu uma pequena fresta na porta para vê-lo passar, ele não parecia o frio e cruel comensal, apenas um homem cansado. Ela fizera as excelentes refeições no quarto, Flink parecia maravilhado em satisfazer todos os desejos dela, e continuava afirmando que o mestre Snape era o melhor homem do mundo. Passara os dias olhando para as paredes, se distraindo ao modificar o ambiente em que estava. Não conseguia entender qual o jogo de Snape, não tinha nenhum motivo aparente para ele tê-la tirado das mãos de Voldemort para mantê-la prisioneira, ele deveria está tramando alguma coisa, ela só não conseguia discernir o que era. Hermione escutou uma batida na porta, levantando-se de um salto foi abri-la.

- Flink, ainda bem que você veio – disse ela, mas para seu espanto quem estava na sua frente era Severus Snape.

- Das muitas coisas que já supuseram sobre mim, nunca fui confundido com um elfo – disse quase divertido.

- Pensei que fosse Flink – disse, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito em óbvia demonstração de desgosto por vê-lo – Se o seu plano é me enlouquecer deixando sem contato com ninguém, você está sendo bem sucedido.

- Acredito, que você preferiria ser prisioneira de Belatriz.

- Não vou agradecer por ser mantida refém – disse ela – Decida logo o que vai fazer comigo Snape, seja lá o que for, é melhor me matar, não irei ajudá-lo.

- Você não está em posição de fazer exigências, Srta Granger – disse ele irônico – Trouxe algo para você.

Snape levou a mão ao bolso, de onde puxou um pequeno pacote, não maior que um selo, que logo foi transformado para o tamanho real.

- Como a intragável sabe-tudo que é, tenho certeza que achará isso apropriado – falou entregando à ela, e se dirigindo para fora do quarto – O conhecimento sempre é um aliado poderoso, mas claro, você já deve saber disso.

Hermione esperou ele sair, para ir em direção ao pacote, havia três livros de tamanho moderado, todos sobre Oclumência. Ele não escolhera os títulos aleatoriamente, Snape não fazia nada sem um intuito, mas então porque estava querendo que ela aprendesse o oclumência? Harry havia dito que ele era legilimentes, porque estava treinando-a para resistir à ele? Ela já ouvira falar em torturas realizadas apenas através da legilimência, mas porque então ensiná-la a se defender tão bem? Apenas por diversão? Não fazia sentido. Mas pensando bem, o que fazia sentido em Severus?

Folheou os livros e não encontrou nada remotamente relacionado a artes das trevas, ela se pôs a ler, ao menos teria o que fazer durante aqueles dias.

Depois que começara a perder a noção do tempo, e uma brisa quente e suave começou a se instalar na casa toda, Snape reapareceu no quarto, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma reação, apesar de que seus pulsos estavam firmemente fechados ao lado do corpo. Ele sacudiu a mão em direção a ela, e sem um segundo pensamento, Hermione sentiu o corpo começar a formigar, enquanto suas vestes mudavam para trapos esfarrapados e sujos.

- O quê?

- Vamos. – disse puxando-a bruscamente pelo braço, fazendo-a descer as escadas.

Quando chegaram na metade da última escada, ele a empurrou com força, não conseguindo se equilibrar ela caiu, rolando pelos degraus, batendo surdamente no chão do salão, porém ao contrário do que esperava, não houve dor alguma, nem mesmo desconforto.

- Ora se não é a sangue ruim – disse uma voz esganiçada, fazendo-a erguer o olhos, somente para se encontrar com o olhar insano de Bealtriz – Você tem cuidado bem dela, não, Severus.

- Não tanto como eu gostaria – disse, um riso irônico se instalando nos lábios dele – Ando muito ocupado traçando planos com o Lord das Trevas, como você bem deve saber.

- Sim, Sim – disse sorrindo – Levante-se, sangue-ruim.

Hermione não obedeceu, apenas continuou encarando-a, seus lábios crispados tão finos como o de Minerva.

- Desculpe, Bella. Meu bichinho ainda não está bem domesticado – disse chutando Hermione na altura do estômago, e mais uma vez não provocando dor alguma – Mas temos todo o tempo do mundo para ela aprender.

Hermione um pouco tarde demais, percebeu que depois de um chute daqueles era esperado que ela tivesse alguma reação, e por isso se encolheu, levantando-se em seguida. E sua surpresa aumentou quando ao olhar para o grande espelho que havia na parede do outro lado do salão, viu sua imagem deformada por hematomas em vários tons de roxo, o rosto inchado, assim como o corpo, os cabelos desgrenhado, algumas partes como se faltassem alguns tufos.

- Você nunca foi conhecido por sua paciência com trouxas, Severus – disse, sua varinha passando pelo rosto de Hermione – Você era mais adepto de uma tortura rápida violenta, e a morte em seguida. Os gritos sempre foram uma paixão para você.

- Assim como para você, _querida_ – disse ele – Mas ela é um passatempo aceitável, enquanto não retorno a Hogwarts.

- Ah, mas foi muito egoísmo seu, ficar com ela só para você – disse Belatriz – Imagina toda a diversão que poderíamos ter, se todos nós pudéssemos tocá-la.

- Você estava lá, Bella. – disse ele irônico – O Lord me deu exclusividade sobre ela, o que posso fazer se sou um filho da puta egoísta?

- Mais ainda terei minha chance – disse afastando uma mexa de cabelo de Hermione do rosto, fazendo a menina se encolher em asco – Me admira que ela ainda possa andar, a delicadeza não era um dos seus fortes.

- E você sabe disso em primeira mão, não? – disse ele malicioso – A sangue-ruim é virgem...

- E você ainda não a trouxe para o mundo das senhoras? – disse Belatriz, os olhos brilhando em malícia e surpresa.

- Bella, querida. Há muitas formas diferentes de se obter prazer – disse Snape – Mas não irei matá-la até conseguir fodê-la, mas por hora tenho outros planos.

- Se você diz...

- Tenho certeza que o Lord, concordará comigo. – disse categórico – Agora, deixemos essa imunda para lá, temos assuntos à resolver.

- Sim – disse Belatriz – Adeus, sangue-ruim. Até a próxima, e talvez Severus não esteja por perto para reclamar o direito de exclusividade.

- Flink – chamou – Leve a prisioneira para a sala onde à mantenho, certifique-se que as correntes estejam bem presas, se ela tentar fugir novamente irei tomar providências, entendido?

- Sim, mestre – falou o elfo com um temor que Hermione nunca escutara antes em sua voz.

- Vamos, Bella. – chamou Snape – Tem uma vila trouxa que seria perfeita para atacarmos.

O elfo levou Hermione para o quarto, o sorriso no rosto da criatura estava irritando Hermione.

- O mestre disse para a senhorita se desfazer das roupas, depois virá retirar o glamuor.

- Por que está sorrindo, Flink? – perguntou Hermione – O seu mestre ameaçou você.

- O mestre Snape não fez isso – disse o elfo convicto – Mestre Snape é o bruxo mais inteligente e digno que Flink conhece.

- Se você diz. – disse incrédula.

- Daqui a pouco, Flink trará sua comida, assim que a senhora má for embora.

- Você não deveria falar assim da amiga do seu mestre, ele não gostará de ouvir você falar isso.

- Ela não é amiga, do mestre Snape – disse o elfo irritado – Mestre Snape não tem amigos ruins. – completou, sumindo com um pop. – O único amigo do mestre Snape era Dumbledore.

Hermione reviveu os breves minutos na sala, por que Snape a enfeitiçara? Por que ele não à deixara sofrer? Belatriz falava de um Snape sem coração ou escrúpulos, porém o mesmo homem tinha fingido que ela estava sofrendo torturas, mesmo correndo o risco de ser desmentido. Qual era o jogo dele afinal?

Belatriz havia acabado de ir embora, Snape estava cansado, a bruxa louca apareceu sem avisar, ele quase não tivera tempo de se preparar, ainda bem que fora ela, e não Voldemort, se Belatriz soubesse legilimência, ele estaria perdido. Ainda faltava desfazer o feitiço da menina, e quem sabe assim ele poderia ter um tempo de sono aquela noite.

- Entre – disse Hermione quando escutou bater a porta, imaginando que seria Snape. Não estava mais na defensiva com ele, não naquele momento, só tinha curiosidade para tentar entender um pouco mais daquele homem.

- Vim desfazer o feitiço – disse simplesmente fazendo um movimento amplo com as mãos, e dando as costas para ir embora.

- Espere – disse Hermione saindo do canto a onde estava para segurá-lo pelo braço.

- O que quer Granger? – disse ele – Pensei que você nunca tocaria um assassino.

- Porque você fez aquilo? – perguntou, sem deixar ele distraí-la – Porque me defendeu de Belatriz, porque não deixou-a me machucar...

- Você queria ser machucada? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Não, mas...

- Meus motivos não te dizem respeito...

- Por que diabos me trouxe aqui? Para não fazer nada? – exasperou-se.

- Quer que eu faça algo, Granger? – perguntou sugestivamente, tentando dissuadi-la do interrogatório – Disse que não toco em crianças, mas talvez com umas boas doses de Fire Wisk posso resolver o seu problema.

- Por que fingiu me torturar? Porque precisa mentir para os seus "amigos"?

- Como sempre a insuportável perguntadeira – disse ele – Menti porque me é conveniente. Acostume-se a vida é uma grande teia de mentiras.

- Eu não...

- Vejo que andou estudando oclumência – disse ele encarando-a, após tentar invadir a mente dela.

Ela assentiu tolamente. Andara praticando nos últimos dias com avidez, tendo em vista que não havia nenhuma outra coisa para fazer naquele lugar.

- Não consigo entendê-lo.

- Você não precisa – disse dando as costas. – Pratique nunca se sabe quando isso poderá ser útil à você.

Hermione mais uma vez fora deixada sozinha, nada se encaixava, ao mesmo tempo que ele fora frio e cruel na frente de Belatriz, ele mentira e a protegera. Ela estava enfurnada naquele lugar, seus amigos pensavam que ela havia morrido, e Severus Snape era um mistério desafiador, e se tem algo que ela nunca fugiu foi de um bom desafio.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape andava de um lado para o outro na sala, acabara de receber uma mensagem de Voldemort para comparecer a mansão Malfoy, Belatriz não perdera tempo, em poucos dias conseguira envenenar o Lord das Trevas contra ele. Seria fácil explicar porque não desvirginou a menina, mas sua palavra não valeria de nada se não houvesse alguma prova do tratamento que ele dispensava à ex-aluna. Ele poderia criar muita coisa, mas necessitava ao menos de uma base real para trabalhar em sua mente. Como iria fazer? Não podia contar nada à menina, ela já estava desconfiada de sua atitude, e se ele fosse realista consigo mesmo, veria que consciente ou inconscientemente vinha dando pistas para ela deixando-a cada vez mais intrigada, mas pedir para ajudá-lo já era demais. Apesar de sentir a necessidade de dividir o peso do segredo com alguém, havia a responsabilidade e o juramento a Dumbledore, e seria tudo pelo bem maior no final das contas.

Ele virou uma dose de wisk, se perguntando como faria aquilo? Droga, ela não era um rosto desconhecido, ela era a insuportável sabe-tudo, a amiga do maldito Harry Potter, a garota que tentava agradá-lo na sala de aula, merda. Ela era apenas a droga de uma criança, não obstante as características femininas, ela era sua responsabilidade, como ele iria fazer isso? "_Obrigada, Dumbledore._" Ele pensou, apesar de saber que se metera naquela situação sozinho era bom poder culpar alguém ainda mais se esse alguém estava morto, e não poderia se defender.

Subiu lentamente as escadas, deu apenas um suspiro em frente a porta do quarto dela. Sua mão espalmada na parede enquanto criava mentalmente a imagem que gostaria que o quarto adquirisse, a casa imediatamente respondendo ao seu toque.

Hermione estava sentada à mesa, ainda absorta nos livros de oclumência, quando tudo a sua volta sumiu, rapidamente o lugar deixou de ser confortável e aconchegante, as paredes de pedra ganharam uma aparência gasta suja, os pontos de iluminação ficaram raros, no chão era possível ver água empoçada, surgiram correntes de ferro penduradas no teto, o vento frio assolou o lugar. Esta era a primeira vez que ela sentia medo desde que estivera ali, era óbvio que algo estava errado. Ela tentou se acalmar afinal, Snape poderia ter apenas recebido mais alguma visita que gostaria de vê-la. Porém, quando observou a porta, agora de ferro envelhecido, abrir ruidosamente, e por ela passar apenas a figura imponente de Severus Snape sorrindo predatoriamente, ela sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes.

- Mais uma vez não me obedeceu, Granger – disse ele ainda parado olhando-a – Vejo que ainda se recusa em vestir-se adequadamente.

- O quê... – tentou questionar confusa.

- Não fale enquanto eu não mandar – disse ele sério aproximando-se, fazendo-a recuar um passo – Ou você arcará com as consequências.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou temerosa, sentindo a presença dele tomar todo o lugar – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não é por que não posso fodê-la que você irá me desacatar, sua merdinha de sangue-ruim – disse ele, sua mão pousando sobre o pescoço dela sem nenhuma delicadeza – Eu não posso te rasgar ao meio, mas você sabe que há outras formas de sentir dor...

- Você é apenas um bastardo de merda – ela cuspiu no rosto de Snape.

Ele não poderia pensar como um homem naquele momento, ele deveria ser o comensal da morte. Snape a soltou, com a costa da mão limpou a face, um pequeno sorriso instalado em seus lábios, quando com apenas um movimento ele a golpeou no rosto, a marca de seus dedos pressionadas na pele branca de Hermione, adquirindo tons roxos instantaneamente.

- Você me diverte, Granger. – ele falou.

Hermione levou instantaneamente a mão ao rosto, ela não esperava aquilo, o golpe provocou uma dor maior do que a ardência da agressão física, fora um tapa em um fiapo de confiança que ela começara a ter em Snape, no final das contas ele era apenas um comensal da morte. Os olhos de Hermione deixavam transparecer o pavor, porém Snape não poderia ajudá-la nem se compadecer, era justamente a reação que ele queria.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, seus olhos buscando por uma saída daquele lugar, qualquer lugar longe dele seria o céu naquele momento. Ela correu em direção a porta.

- Sabe, Granger. Acho que você sabe como excitar um homem – disse ele virando para vê-la bater na porta inutilmente.

Snape a alcançou em poucos passos, o seu corpo pressionado as costas dela, sentindo-a ofegar com medo e repulsa. Prendendo-a com o corpo, puxou bruscamente o cabelo de Hermione para o lado, enquanto seus dentes se entranhavam no ombro dela sem nenhum aviso.

- Sorte sua Granger, que o Lord irá querer nos ver em um futuro próximo – disse ele ofegando, sua língua lambendo o sangue do machucado – Ou você ficaria desacordada por uns dias.

- Me largue – gemeu Hermione em frustração – Me solte – as lágrimas começaram a descer fartamente, quando sentiu a ereção de Snape pressionada em suas costas.

Snape riu roucamente, virou-a de frente para ele, o barulho da cabeça dela batendo de encontro ao portão sem dúvidas ecoou pela casa inteira.

- Isso mesmo, chore – disse ele lambendo as grossas gotas que desciam pelo rosto dela – Você só me faz ficar mais duro, quer vê?

Sem esperar uma resposta, Snape puxou a mão dela de encontro ao membro dele, Hermione instintivamente se retraiu, debatendo-se contra Snape. Ele prendeu a mão dela mais firme entre as suas, obrigando-a a tocá-lo, fazendo-a percorrer a extensão da sua dureza.

- Ah, Granger. Ninguém poderá ajudá-la quando eu começar a meter em você – disse, soltando um suspiro de deleite. – Mas por hora...

Snape soltou a mão de Hermione, suas mãos indo em direção a blusa fina que ela usava, rasgando o pedaço do tecido sem piedade, fazendo-a grita. Ele apenas riu.

- Grite, Granger – disse ele puxando-a pelo cabelo – Grite mais, se você for boazinha, posso até pensar em uma recompensa.

Snape deslizou a mão por baixo da saia que ela usava, Hermione travou as pernas tentando impedir o avanço dos dedos longos.

- Me largue – agora ela gritava audivelmente – Por favor...

- Você será minha, não há saída – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.

Sua mão apertou dolorosamente o seio dela por sobre o sutiã simples que ela usava, enquanto a outra apertava-a pela bochecha puxando o rosto em direção ao dele. A boca dele reclamou a de Hermione furiosamente, seus dedos ainda mais apertados forçando-a abrir a boca, Hermione cedeu apenas por um breve instante, tempo suficiente para sentir o Wisk de Fogo na língua de Snape, mas logo fincou os dentes afiados nos lábios de Snape.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, sangue-ruim? – perguntou ele, afastando a boca brevemente, e limpando o sangue dos lábios com a língua – Você é minha prostituta, sua cadela. Está me ouvindo? – ele deu um tapa no rosto de Hermione – Acho bom você não me morder novamente, ou não ficará um único dente nessa sua boca imunda.

Hermione achou melhor obedecer quando a língua dele entreabriu os lábios dela bruscamente, o beijo dotado de selvageria não provocou nada além de repulsa e dor. O único gosto que Snape sentia era o salgado das lágrimas de Hermione que escorriam fartamente, aquele gosto lhe deu vontade vomitar, aquilo era ser o comensal da morte e não havia nada que ele odiasse mais.

Os dentes dele morderam os dela sem piedade fazendo-a gemer de dor, ele lambeu o sangue dos lábios de Hermione como se fosse o mais puro manjar. Ele se separou, puxando-a pelo cabelo e jogando-a no chão frio de pedra. Hermione caiu, mesmo que houvesse uma dor latente em sua cabeça onde havia batido na pedra, ela tentou se afastar da presença de Snape, quando ele andou em direção à ela.

Snape se aproximou de Hermione, um pé de cada lado do corpo caído, quando se abaixou sentando sobre as pernas dela, a mão habilidosa desceu o zíper da saia vagarosamente, como se apreciasse cada tremor de medo que Hermione soltava ou cada murmúrio de terror. Com um único aceno ele fez a saia desaparecer, o dedo percorrendo a costura da calcinha simples que ela usava, insinuando-se vagarosamente pelo elástico. Hermione gritou, ela estava perdida, não haveria mais volta.

- Isto é apenas o começo, Sangue Ruim. – Snape baixou a calcinha dela apenas com um movimento de mão.

Observou atentamente a expressão de medo que ela tinha no rosto. Abaixou a cabeça respirando profundamente, os traços de agressividade sumindo, e ele tomando um pouco de autocontrole. Ele permanecia de joelhos, seu rosto coberto pela cortina de cabelos negros. Ele suspirou uma última vez, estendendo a mão para tocar a marca mais profunda na perna, ela se retraiu fugindo do seu toque, um pequeno grunhido de medo escapando pelos lábios machucados.

- Sinto muito – foi tudo o que disse antes de sair do quarto e deixá-la sozinha no chão.

Hermione não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, permaneceu por mais alguns minutos no mesmo lugar onde ele, enquanto o quarto voltava a forma original. Um frio não habitual invadiu o quarto, e ainda em um estado de dormência, se arrastou para o banheiro, sua pele exposta arrepiada pelo frio. Quando olhou no espelho viu a marca que ele havia deixado no rosto dela, assim como o lábio e o pescoço machucados, sua cabeça martelava, seu corpo inteiro doía pelo ataque de adrenalina. A perna apresentava um profundo machucado que ela deve ter ganho quando caiu no chão. A água quente jorrava por sobre o corpo dela, enquanto lágrimas mais quentes escorriam pela face de Hermione, pegou a bucha tentando tirar todos os resquícios da violência do seu corpo. Mas não haveria modo de apagar aquilo da sua memória.

**~SS/HG~**

Depois de deixar o quarto de Hermione como estava antes, Snape desceu as escadas em direção a sala, seu estômago revirava, a náusea lhe atacou novamente... Ele pegou a garrafa de Wisk de sobre a mesa, virando-a na boca diretamente do gargalo, ele estava com nojo de si mesmo, ela era apenas uma maldita criança. Em que droga de jogo ele havia se metido, como ele pudera praticamente estuprar sua ex-aluna, uma virgem, poderia ser sua filha, pior... Poderia ser Lily.

As semelhanças eram tão evidentes, ambas filhas de pais trouxas, acadêmicamente brilhantes, um péssimo dedo para escolher amizades, ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar que esperava sempre ver o melhor das pessoas...

Ele jogou a garrafa na parede fazendo-a se estilhaçar, enquanto caia de joelhos no chão, se permitindo sofrer, permitindo-se expressar seus sentimentos ao menos naquele momento.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **

_...Mas ao se aproximar-se viu o corpo de Hermione estendido no chão, roupas rasgadas, sangue por toda parte, o cabelo parecia apenas uma sombra do que antes fora. Haviam tantos hematomas que ele não poderia contar, o corpo arranhado, pulsos arroxeados. Os olhos dela ainda abertos fitavam o céu, e o único brilho que Harry encontrara lá fora o reflexo do luar, a vida havia se esvaído da sua amiga._

* * *

**Em relação a idade, foi mera curiosidade ;)**

**N/A: **Amores, o que acharam? Tadinha da Mione... Tadinha do Sevy... O que vai acontecer? Como o mestre de poções vai se sair dessa, será que a Mione vai entender que tudo não passou de farsa? Hein?! Deixem seus "achismos", críticas, sugestões, elogio, ou mesmo, um salve =)

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Karinepira: **Acho que comparar a Mione com a Lily, apesar das semelhanças, pode acabar sendo um tiro pela culatra, só acho. E sim, espero que ela descubra logo, pq ninguém merece todo esse sofrimento.

**Sandra Longbottom**: Sentiu o drama? Tadinho do Sevy... =(

**Daniela Snape:** Vamos fazer uma campanha por um mundo com mais prisioneiras do Sevy. Haha Fala sério, tanto o Sevy como o Alan são tudo de bom *-*

**Mary:** Que bom que vocês está se divertindo, fico feliz =)

**LadySPRickman:** My Sun *-* Que bom vê-la por aqui… como sempre cobrando atualizações, não perde o teu mal costume. =)

* * *

**NB: OWWW... Primeiro de tudo: Quem dera eu fosse a Mione... amo um badboy kkkkk a loka! E ele nem precisa de desculpa de Lord não. Pode me pega de jeito q eu não me incomodo kkkk Segundo genty só eu fiquei com vontade de levar o Sevy pra casa e fazer ele esquecer d tudo de ruim? Tadinho... é muita coisa pra um ser só! Enfim, amores to Amando a fic e vc? Lembre-se façam uma autora (e uma beta) feliz... deixem seus comentários, criticas construtivas para nós!**


	5. IV - Diante de Voldemort

**Estou feliz por está atualizando com uma frequência maior do que pretendia. Porém, nem sempre será assim, no momento estou meio que afastada da vida real, mas logo tenho que voltar ;)**

**Mais enquanto isso não acontece, aproveitem =)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**~Diante de Voldemort~**

Hermione passara os dois dias seguintes assustada, cada pequeno barulho a sobressaltava, colocando-a imediatamente em um estado de alerta. Após ter finalmente conseguido sair do banho, observou que sobre a cama havia poções, e o elfo havia sido enviado para cuidar dela. Ela tomou a poção analgésica, mas não quis que o elfo curasse seus ferimentos, as marcas roxas apesar de não doerem mais, serviriam para lembrá-la de nunca confiar em Severo Snape. O horror do que quase acontecera ainda estava lá, e junto a ele a dicotomia de Severus Snape, que após ter praticamente estuprado-a, mandou cuidarem dela. O que ele quis dizer com aquela atitude?

"_Para o inferno com isso, ele está querendo apenas me enlouquecer._"

Convencida que era esse o plano de Snape, Hermione voltou para os livros, treinando a oclumência tanto quanto possível, já que se Snape falou a verdade, logo ela estaria frente a frente com Voldemort, ela não poderia deixar nada sobre Harry escapar. Ela selecionava as memórias que poderiam parecer importantes, enquanto tentava criar lembranças de momentos que nunca aconteceram, quem sabe assim ela poderia ajudar na guerra, mesmo sendo prisioneira. O elfo veio lhe trazer o almoço, e não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas que ela fez sobre Snape, melhor assim. Quem sabe ele se esquecesse da existência dela, enquanto isso ela continuaria aperfeiçoando a memória que usaria no seu plano para fugir.

As velas foram acesas e ela nem percebera, a vista cansada pelas horas debruçada sobre o livro, enquanto sua mente com uma facilidade surpreendente conseguia criar falsas memórias muito verídicas, se é que ela poderia usar esses termos. Houve uma batida na porta, ela se encolheu na cama. Snape abriu uma pequena fresta, sua voz suave ecoando nas paredes de pedra.

- Posso entrar? – disse surpreendendo-a

- Não é como se eu tivesse opção.

- Se prefere assim... – disse escancarando a porta. – Temos assuntos á tratar.

- Não tenho nada com você, Snape.

Ele ignorou o tom insolente dela, observando-a atentamente, o rosto ainda com a marca arroxeada nos seus dedos, os lábios machucados pelo seu ataque, a perna estava em uma coloração vermelha estranha, e parecia um pouco mais inchada do que deveria ser depois de dois dias. Ele tentou ignorar os indícios de sua própria violência, as provas da ação do comensal da morte, olhou para o chão onde a subjulgara, e tentou colocar a imagem dela se contorcendo para longe de sua mente. Sem um segundo pensamento ele retirou sua varinha por entre suas vestes, sentou em um canto da cama, fazendo-a se refugir no outro extremo, pronta para fugir.

- Fique sentada – disse ele – Olhe para mim...

- Me deixa em paz, Snape. – disse ela – Me mate, faça qualquer coisa, mas me deixe em paz.

- Garota tola – disse ele irritado, sua paciência, assim como seu tempo, estava esgotando rapidamente – Quero ver seu progresso em legilimencia.

Sem esperar por nenhuma relação, ele proferiu o feitiço, e logo estava entre os pensamentos de Hermione. Como esperava ao pegá-la tão desprevenida, conseguiu facilmente encontrar as lembranças de duas noites atrás, e com nenhuma satisfação – mas com alívio – percebeu que as emoções que esperava estavam lá, o medo, a raiva... Não, o terror com a investida dele. Ele queria saber como ela ficou depois que ele se retirou, teve um relance de uma imagem no banheiro, e um sentimento que pareceu de dúvida. Porém, antes que pudesse analisar com maior profundidade sentiu uma forte dor na sua cabeça quando Hermione resistiu bruscamente ao seu ataque.

Hermione ficou tensa assim que o sentiu invadir sua mente, imaginou que ele estaria em busca das lembranças que tinha com Harry, mas ficou intrigada ao vê-lo navegar por memórias das aulas de poções, dos momentos onde eles estiveram juntos por algum acaso, até a noite do seu ataque sobre ela. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia o porquê de ele querer aquelas memórias, já que ele fora o causador de cada segundo do horror que ela viveu, mas assim que o viu avançar para as memórias dela se recuperando no banheiro, suas proteções mentais subiram, barrando a passagem dele.

- Sem nenhuma sutileza – disse ele recompondo-se, quase havia caído da cama – Como era de se esperar de um grifinório, mas ainda sim eficaz.

Hermione murmurou algo como "Não estou pedindo sua aprovação", mas como Snape não se moveu do lugar ainda encarando-a, ela imaginou que ele iria tentar novamente, utilizando a técnica que vinha desenvolvendo, algo similar ao relaxamento que sua mãe fazia durante a yoga, ela com grande agilidade protegeu a mente, e quando Snape investiu ela estava pronta.

Ele buscou pelas lembranças dela da mesma noite, as imagens passavam rapidamente, porém por mais que ele procurasse não encontrou nada, tentando testar a resistência dela, ele continuou procurando, meramente consciente de uma gota de suor que descia por sua costa. Hermione resolveu por dar a ele o que buscava, utilizando um link entre as fotos ela o levou para as lembranças que ele queria, porém ele teve o acesso sutilmente restringido, e se ele mesmo não tivesse participado naquela noite, acreditaria que só havia acontecido aquilo que ela mostrara.

Aos poucos ele pode discernir uma sensação de felicidade mal contida, seguindo o rastro daquele sentimento, viu uma lembrança recente dela. Ao que parecia daquele mesmo dia, onde utilizava um galeão para enviar uma mensagem aos amigos, pedindo ajuda e dizendo que era prisioneira na casa dele. Snape não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se retirava da mente dela.

"_Então há algum traço de astúcia na Srta?! Bom saber._"

Hermione dosara o sentimento de felicidade, fazendo-o percorrer imagens anteriormente selecionadas, até levá-lo a falsa memória. Talvez se ele acreditasse naquela lembrança, tentaria movê-la de lá com medo da Ordem descobrir a localização deles, e assim ela poderia ter uma chance de fugir.

- Muito bem, Srta Granger – disse ele – Nada mal, essa sua última lembrança, até poderia ser considerada real se eu mesmo não tivesse me certificado que as moedas da infame "Armada de Dumbledore" não funcionariam nesse quarto, fora o fato de você não está com elas, ou esqueceu que não trouxe nada consigo para essa casa?!

Ele a elogiara por tentar enganá-lo, qual afinal era o jogo que Snape estava jogando?

- Não sou exatamente uma hóspede – disse por falta de coisa melhor para falar.

- Não mesmo – disse ele se levantando, estava satisfeito com o desempenho dela – Mais uma coisa, Srta Granger. Ser pega desprevenida não é uma boa ideia, se você pretende sobreviver a essa guerra tem que está sempre preparada, nunca se sabe de onde virá o próximo ataque, muito menos quando este será.

Ele saiu do quarto sem qualquer outra palavra, deixando Hermione atônita. "_O que ele quis dizer com isso, alguma dica sobre Voldemort?_"

Suspirando chateada pelo plano ter falhado miseravelmente, decidiu ignorar Snape, não conseguiria nunca compreender o homem e suas motivações.

**~SS/HG~**

Harry Potter estava na torre da grifinória, junto com a família Weasley e alguns outros membros da Ordem que resolveram ficar depois da reunião que tiveram naquela noite. Os alunos foram para suas casas, enquanto a Ordem se reuniu para decidir o futuro do mundo bruxo, mas sua mente não estava nos planos, não naquele momento, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Hermione.

Ele culpava-se pelo desaparecimento da amiga, era inconcebível em sua mente conseguir descansar em sua cama confortável, enquanto sua amiga estava sob o domínio dos comensais da morte. Ele se culpava por tê-la deixado se aproximar demais, afinal, em sua mente ele deveria compreender que era um homem marcado para morrer, e todos os que ficavam próximos também teriam o mesmo destino. Dumbledore fora a prova disso, Snape o matara porque ele deixara.

Harry agitou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. Os seus olhos foram atraídos para os portões da escola, onde algumas luzes poderiam ser vistas "caminhando" para o lugar, ele imaginou que seriam provenientes de varinhas, a luz do luar iluminou o grupo, deixando-o perceber que uma das pessoas possuía uma máscara prateada. Na cabeça de Harry, não havia dúvidas que se tratavam de comensais da Morte.

- Comensais nos portões – gritou, fazendo todos a sua volta acordarem, enquanto saía em disparado pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Logo as pessoas começaram a seguir Harry, este descia as escadas pulando os degraus, derrapando pelos corredores frios. As pedras cortaram os pés descalços quando seguiu correndo pelo caminho que levava até o portão, o coração disparava devido a adrenalina. Interiormente torcia para que fosse Snape, assim poderia vingar a morte de Dumbledore. Quando chegou a uma distância razoável do portão ele parou ofegante, não havia ninguém lá, mas ele tinha certeza que não havia sido sua imaginação.

- Harry... – ofegou Rony chegando ao seu lado juntamente com os outros.

- Eles estavam aqui... – disse, seus olhos procurando nas sombras qualquer movimento.

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, uma risada estridente ecoou pela noite, Harry a reconheceu imediatamente, fora a mesma que escutou quando Sirius atravessara o véu no Ministério da Magia. Um grito, e a marca negra pairou sobre o céu, do lado de fora dos portões da escola.

- Aproveite o presente, Harry querido – disse uma figura que mesmo à distância discernia-se ser Belatriz, esta saia juntamente com um pequeno grupo de comensais.

Porém, antes que Harry, ou qualquer outro, esboçasse qualquer reação, eles desaparataram.

- O que ela quis dizer? – perguntou Harry para ninguém em especial.

- Olhem lá – disse Minerva apontando para frente – O que é aquilo?

O frio atravessou o corpo de Harry, debaixo de onde a marca negra pairava havia um corpo. O garoto correu em direção a ele, ignorando o protesto dos demais, sua mente tentava não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não queria acreditar que aquele era o corpo da sua amiga. Mas ao se aproximar-se viu o corpo de Hermione estendido no chão, roupas rasgadas, sangue por toda parte, o cabelo parecia apenas uma sombra do que antes fora. Haviam tantos hematomas que ele não poderia contar, o corpo arranhado, pulsos arroxeados. Os olhos dela ainda abertos fitavam o céu, e o único brilho que Harry encontrara lá fora o reflexo do luar, a vida havia de esvaído da sua amiga.

- Não pode ser – murmurou antes de se jogar sobre o corpo dela gritando.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape estava vestido como o comensal em persona, subiu as escadas vagarosamente, era o momento de levava diante de Voldemort, ele só esperava que ela estivesse preparada para o encontro, por que se o mago negro percebesse alguma dúvida dela em relação a ele, sua lealdade seria colocada em cheque. Naquele dia mais cedo, pedira para Flinck colocar música clássica no quarto de Hermione, esperando que isso pudesse relaxá-la, a luz dentro do quarto também foi sutilmente diminuída, por sua vez a temperatura fora elevada apenas um pouco, a fim de criar um ambiente aconchegante e relaxante para a insuportável Srta Granger.

Ele bateu à porta do quarto, e adentrou em seguida, ela estava deitada sobre a cama, adormecida, uma roupa tão fina e pequena que mesmo um homem cego teria registrado. Repreendendo-se por pensar assim, mas ao mesmo tempo pensando que ele já tocara muito mais do corpo dela, e ela do dele – mesmo naquele momento a mão delicada sobre o seu membro dificilmente seria uma memória simples de esquecer – tirando esses pensamentos para longe, ele a chamou, sua voz não mais que um sussurro, enquanto ela se agitava durante o sono. Ela estava sonolenta quando abriu os olhos, e viu o rosto do seu temido professor lhe olhando interrogativamente.

- Profes... – ofegou, confusa como chamá-lo – Snape, o que quer aqui?

- Vamos sair – disse ele – O Lord das Trevas quer vê-la.

Hermione estremeceu quando sentiu as roupas sobre o seu corpo mudarem para os trapos já conhecidos.

- Não queremos que nenhum outro comensal cobice o que me pertence – disse se explicando desnecessariamente.

- Suas motivações não me interessam – disse ela, levantando-se – E eu não pertenço a você – terminou saindo para o cobertor iluminado, deixando Snape com um pequeno sorriso para trás.

Hermione estava esperando por ele, tentava acalmar seu coração, sabia que isso iria acontecer, sabia que seria levada diante de Voldemort, ela se preparou para isso, como se preparava para qualquer prova da escola.

Escolhera as imagens que mostraria, e como faria tudo parecer tão natural quanto possível, as falsas memórias sobre Harry também estavam lá. Ela só precisava ficar calma. Quanto a Snape, bem, ela não faria nada que pudesse comprometer sua segurança, se o megalomaníaco achasse que ele estava pegando "leve" com ela, mesmo com a tentativa de estupro, ela poderia acabar nas mãos de Belatriz, e sem dúvidas ela não teria um elfo lhe trazendo gostosas refeições todos os dias.

Ele demorou um pouco para ir ao encontro dela, dando tempo para ela se acalmar, quando ele a puxou contra o próprio corpo, os seios pressionados sobre o seu tórax, e os aparatou em direção à mansão Malfoy.

- Seja respeitosa, Granger – disse ele – Eles não são tão pacientes quanto eu.

Ela apenas bufou. "_Foda-se, Snape. Tenho meus próprios planos, obrigada._"

Eles adentraram em direção aos portões da grande casa, Hermione andando alguns passos atrás de Snape em uma demonstração de submissão. Ele por suas vez andava altivamente, sua capa negra farfalhando como costumava fazer nos corredores da escola. Ele tocou a maçaneta, e a porta se abriu revelando um salão esplendoroso, ela levantou a cabeça brevemente só para ver uma série de retratos com os mesmos cabelos platinados e olhos frios característicos dos Malfoy's.

- Boa Noite, Severus. – disse Belatriz – Vejo que trouxe um presentinho para nos divertir essa noite.

- Como sempre perspicaz, Bella. – disse ele fazendo uma mesura em direção a anfitriã.

- Vejo que você andou disciplinando seu brinquedinho – disse a mulher referindo-se aos machucados ainda visíveis em Hermione.

- Ela precisava apenas entender a quem pertencia o corpo dela – disse Snape.

- O Lord o aguarda – disse ela se aproximando, uma única unha afiada passando pelo rosto de Hermione, parando no machucado dos lábios – Você e o seu bichinho.

Snape sentia todo o corpo em estado de alerta, imaginou que aquele poderia ser uma grande reunião, mas ao que parecia a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Ele adentrou na grande sala, a cadeira de Voldemort – que mais parecia um trono – se encontrava no meio desta, e ao redor dele, cerca de cinco outros comensais da morte.

- Ora, Severus – disse Voldemort como se estivesse surpreso – Aproxime-se, vamos.

Snape andou firmemente em direção ao trono de Voldemort, quando os comensais saíram do seu caminho para deixá-lo passar. Ele se prostrou diante do mestre, sua cabeça curvada em respeito.

- Meu Senhor – disse Snape com reverência.

Hermione estava incerta sobre o que fazer, porém achou melhor também se ajoelhar, não falando nada, apenas esperando.

- Levante-se, Snape – disse ele – Severus, estou preocupado.

- Com o quê, milorde? – perguntou Snape como se estivesse assustado por algo preocupar o Lord das Trevas – O que é tão importante para causar-lhe preocupação?

- Belatriz me disse que você ainda não tocou na sangue-ruim – disse Voldemort – Você por acaso não estaria se afeiçoando à ela, estaria?! Porque nos sabemos como as coisas acabaram da última vez.

- Milorde, se me permite – disse Snape um pequeno sorriso de escárnio no rosto – Mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser egoísta mediante a casa tão grande que defendemos. Apesar de Bella não ter visto a utilização da sangue-ruim eu posso dizer que vi mais além... Olhe a surpresa que eu tive ao saber que a sangue-ruim era virgem... Mas pensando bem, quem tocaria nessa imunda? O senhor sabe que o sangue de virgem pode ser usado em muitas poções das trevas, inclusive uma poção fortalecedora... Pensei que poderia ser útil – disse ele irônico – Mantê-la com a única coisa pura que tem.

- Admito Severus que a ideia tem seu mérito – falou Voldemort os olhos vermelhos espreitando-o – Porém, eu não tenho você como meu homem de confiança para fazer suposições, toda e qualquer decisão sobre ela ou o que for deve ser comunicada para mim. – o mago negro girou a varinha por entre os dedos, Snape já esperava pelo castigo – Devido os últimos acontecimentos deixarei esse seu "_pequeno deslize_" passar, mas que isso não se repita.

- Sim, Milorde.

Hermione estava de cabeça baixa, nunca tinha ouvido a voz do professor ser submissa a alguém, e isso a surpreendeu para dizer o mínimo. Ela sufocou o impulso de reagir, quando Snape a pegou pelo braço sem nenhuma delicadeza, pondo-a de pé.

- Não, Severus – disse o lord – Primeiro você. Apenas para assegurar que não anda sucumbindo a sua pequena debilidade por sangues ruins.

- Como quiser, Milorde

Snape focou nos olhos vermelhos a sua frente, os mesmos olhos que lhe davam tanta repulsa, e lentamente deixou o Lord buscar pelas memórias que queria, convenientemente ele trouxe a memória da primeira noite de Hermione na casa, uma memória falsa, obviamente, onde ele apenas a jogou desacordada no calabouço, outras memórias onde ele a humilhava, assim como o tratamento que ele dera a ela no dia que Belatriz foi visitá-lo, e acabou por mostrar a memória alterada do quase estupro que ele ensaiara com ela, apesar de que a memória final ficou muito mais dramática e detalhista que a original. Snape pode sentir o contentamento do mestre ao deslizar para fora da sua mente.

- Muito bem, Severus – disse Voldemort – Vejo que tem dado a sangue ruim o tratamento que ela merece. Espero que continue assim, não queremos que eu lhe obrigue a matar seu brinquedo, não é?!

- Não, Milorde. – disse Snape – Essa vagabunda não serve nem para lamber a lama de suas botas, mas é satisfatória em "_outros assuntos_", ela tem muita coragem e personalidade característica dos griffos, nada vai me dar mais prazer do que quebrá-la.

- Sim, acredito que sim – falou Voldemort, mas seus olhos ainda procuravam qualquer indício de mentira em Snape, mas satisfeito ao achar nos olhos negros apenas sarcasmos incontido, se voltou para Hermione.

- Agora você sangue-ruim – disse ele a ela – Ajoelhe-se perante o seu senhor.

- Nunca – disse ela, fazendo Snape praguejar interiormente.

- Severus – silvou Voldemort.

Snape não apontou a varinha para Hermione, ao invés disso, chutou a curva dos joelhos fazendo-a cair.

- Olhe para mim, Sangue-ruim.

Snape puxou o cabelo de Hermione fazendo-a erguer o rosto, e encarar o mago negro. Voldemort pôs os dedos no rosto de Hermione, segurando-a, deixando o toque frio em sem vida penetrar pela pele.

- As marcas são um tanto recentes, não Severus? – disse observando os hematomas.

- Sim, milorde – disse ele – Nunca é tarde para disciplinar.

Hermione sentiu Voldemort deslizar por sua mente, ela havia o desafiado de propósito, afim de que ele ficasse tão extasia por subjugá-la que talvez deixasse passar algum deslize que ela viesse a cometer. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, Voldemort não foi logo atrás das memórias que estavam relacionadas com o Harry. Mas sim aquelas que diziam respeito à Snape, ela mostrou alguns momentos mais contundentes na escola, como o dia em que Malfoy a enfeitiçou fazendo seus dentes crescerem, e o professor não a defendera, deixando bem evidente o sentimento de humilhação e desconforto perante ele. Ela o deixou ver a raiva que sentiu quando foi levada diante do próprio Voldemort, onde obteve a confirmação do assassinato de Dumbledore pelas mãos de Snape.

O desespero quando Snape a reclamou para si, assim como o tratamento que recebera do bruxo durante a visita de Belatriz, além disto, deixou bem claro, toda a dor, medo e horror que foram os momentos que ele a surpreendeu no "quarto", forçando-se sobre ela.

Hermione fez com que as imagens passassem rapidamente, como em um caleidoscópio de memórias, a fim de não dar detalhes além do necessário para Voldemort. Porém, o Lord parecia ter outros planos, pois tentou ir ainda mais fundo nas memórias relacionadas à Snape, e isto a intrigou.

"_Será que Voldemort não confia em Snape?_"

Em uma tentativa de tirá-lo desse caminho, ela deixou um falso sentimento de medo apoderar-se dela, e como era de se esperar Voldemort o seguiu. E logo ofereceu a memória de uma conversa falsa que teria acontecido entre ela e Harry.

_- Você não percebe, Draco está tramando alguma coisa. E Snape o esta ajudando – disse Harry._

_- Harry, Dumbledore confia no Prof Snape, apesar dele ser vil e cruel, nós não deveríamos..._

_- Hermione, Dumbledore pode esta equivocado, não seria a primeira vez – disse ele pensativo. – Olha para onde isso nos trouxe. Kátia está desacordada..._

_- Hermione, você sabe que é a única pessoa em quem confio._

_- Tudo bem, Harry – falou ela – Fique calmo._

Hermione deixou a memória ir enquanto mostrava algumas deles nas aulas ou apenas almoçando no grande salão. Logo trouxe outra memória a tona.

_- O que você tem feito todas as noites com Dumbledore?_

_- Absolutamente nada – ele disse mexendo no fogo da lareira – Ele só me chama para conversar sobre o amor... Em como o amor me salvou, e como ele vai me ajudar novamente... Foda-se a porra do amor, olha onde ele deixou minha mãe!_

_- Harry..._

_- Não adianta Mione – disse ele - Você é minha única amiga, a única em quem eu confio plenamente._

_- Rony..._

_- Rony não tem a visão que você tem... – disse ele – Não me entende como você me entende, ele é meu amigo, mas não como você._

_- Tudo bem, Harry – disse ela abraçando-o – Mas você tem que confiar em Dumbledore..._

_- Não posso confiar em um homem que não me ensina a lutar, cansei de falar sobre sentimentos, ele deveria está me ensinando a sobreviver..._

Outras cenas se seguiram onde Rony parecia afastado deles e Harry cada vez mais desesperado.

_- Harry onde você está indo? – perguntou aflita._

_- Dumbledore me chamou para sair essa noite – disse ele – Ele quer me levar até o túmulo dos meus pais – disse Harry a contra gosto, porém a emoção estampada em suas feições. – Disse que isso pode me ajudar com Voldemort, fortalecer meus laços de amor..._

E por último Hermione concedeu a "memória que faria Voldemort muito feliz, onde o garoto que sobreviveu dizia com todas as letras o quanto estava com medo do avanço de Voldemort, falava sobre a desconfiança em relação a Dumbledore, assim como expressava o desejo de querer fugir.

_- Assim que eu conseguir a maioridade vou fugir – disse um Harry Potter muito assustado – Não posso vencê-lo, ele vai matar a todos._

_- Harry o que você está dizendo? – ponderou ela desesperada – Todos estamos contando com você..._

_- E eu? Estou contando com quem? – gritou ele – Me diga, Mione. Com quem eu posso contar?_

_- Você pode contar comigo – murmurou ela tristemente vendo o amigo lhe sorrir fracamente._

- Já chega... – disse Voldemort soltando-a, Hermione pode sentir a felicidade que ele tinha naquele momento – Ao menos por hora.

- Por favor... Não... – disse Hermione, as lágrimas assaltando seu rosto – Harry...

- Protegendo o namorado, sangue ruim? – perguntou Voldemort, as palavras cheias de veneno – Protegendo o Potter?

- Eu não...

- Cale a boca – disse ele sem emoção – Harry Potter irá morrer, eu mesmo me encarregarei disso. Você sabe, ele já está esperando pela morte, ele não acreditava mais em Dumbledore. Ele poderá até fugir, mas eu irei encontrá-lo.

Hermione permaneceu jogada no chão, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Voldemort sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Severus. – sibilou.

- Sim, Milorde. – ofereceu Snape.

- Discipline essa cadela.

Snape xingou interiormente, enquanto Hermione ficava assustada, não imaginou que Voldemort fosse pedir isso, principalmente depois das "informações" que ela havia dado. Snape ergue a varinha.

- Não merece que eu suje minhas mãos – disse ele irônico – Crucius!

Hermione imaginava o impacto da maldição, ainda mais dita por um bruxo tão poderoso quanto Snape, mas nada aconteceu como imaginara. Havia dor, claro. Mas muito menos do que ela julgou possível.

"_O que diabos estava acontecendo?"_, pensou enquanto os espasmos se espalhavam pelo seu corpo.

Snape continuou mantendo-a sob o feitiço por mais alguns minutos, o suor escorria fartamente por sua fronte, não só por lançar o feitiço, mas por absorver parte do impacto que ele causaria obre ela, isso o estava desgastando com muita rapidez. Hermione se esparramou no chão, os músculos protestando.

- Chega, Severus – disse Voldemort finalmente – Acredito que seja suficiente.

- Sim, Senhor – falou Snape guardando a varinha com nada além do mais profundo? prazer desdenhoso aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Leve seu brinquedo, Severus – disse ele sentando-se no trono – Voltaremos a conversar em outro momento.

- Como quiser, Milorde – disse Snape agarrando-a pelo braço e levantando-a sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Muito obrigado pelas informações, Sangue-ruim – disse Voldemort – Me deu muito no que pensar.

Hermione voltou a chorar em altos soluços, Snape a puxou para longe da casa sem afrouxar o aperto em seu braço aparatando-os de lá. Assim que tocaram o chão da Mansão Snape, ele reativou as proteções. Ela continuou sentada ao chão, o corpo dolorido – porém, bem melhor do que deveria está - os músculos reclamando, as mãos começando a tremer involuntariamente.

Hermione viu Snape convocar um frasco de poção, e praguejar algo sobre reabastecer os estoques. Ela reconheceu a poção como relaxante muscular, afinal, quantas vezes não produzira aquela mesma poção nas masmorras? E se não fosse isso, Harry já havia tomado a poção quando sofreu com a maldição cruciatus. Quando Snape estendeu a mão para entregar o frasco a ela, Hermione viu a mão do mestre de poções tremendo, e ao reparar melhor, uma camada de suor parecia recobrir-lhe toda a pele. Ela não conseguiu refrear-se antes de perguntar:

- Você está bem?

- Para o quarto, Granger. – mandou com o tom de voz mais calmo que conseguiu produzir.

Ele pegou a garrafa de Wisk que tinha ao lado da poltrona negra, porém quando foi se servir o líquido caiu fora do copo fazendo-o praguejar. Hermione percebeu que as pernas dele também começaram a tremer.

- O que...

- Saia daqui, agora. - ele pediu, um leve tom de desespero denunciado em sua voz.

Hermione andou em direção as escadas, apesar da maior parte do desconforto ter ido embora, ainda não conseguia flexionar os membros como era devido. Ela sentou por um instante no degrau da escada, e não demorou muito para escutar o barulho de vidro estilhaçando-se. Ela voltou para a sala, tentando escutar algum barulho através da porta.

Snape desistiu de tentar servir um copo, pegou a garrafa e a entornou diretamente sobre os lábios. O líquido quente aquecendo o seu interior frio, a queimação retirando – mesmo que por alguns momentos – sua mente da dor nos músculos. Ele não conseguiria absorver muito mais do crucius do que ele fez, seu corpo contraia em dor, e para piorar sua situação não havia mais poções, seu estoque estava em Hogwarts.

"_Inferno_"

Ele imaginou se deveria chamar o elfo para ter certeza que Hermione estava no quarto, mas no momento ele não coseguia nem convocar uma folha de papel, a mágica necessária para absorver o feitiço extenuara suas forças. Mas fazer o quê? Ele não poderia apenas deixá-la sofrer, poderia? Ele não iria torturá-la e ficar apenas olhando-a se contorcer no chão, iria? Afinal, a culpa era dele, ele que a pedira para o Lord. Para, além disso, haviam tantas outras questões para considerar, o que ela havia mostrado para Voldemort? O que a fez chorar daquela forma? Por que da vigilância acirrada de Voldemort sobre a aproximação de Snape com Hermione?

Bem, ao menos essa última ele poderia responder, era tudo por causa de Lily. Sempre, Lily. Snape jogou a garrafa de Wisk quase vazia de encontro a parede de pedra.

"_Quando vou conseguir me libertar? E mesmo que eu consiga, o que eu faria com minha liberdade?"_

- Droga, porque ela tinha que ser tão parecida com você, Lily? – disse amargurado – A mesma petulância e coragem grifinória, a mesma inteligência, o mesmo fogo que parecia brilhar em seus olhos.

Snape engasgou, ele não iria reviver aquela dor novamente, mas não poderia mentir para si mesmo, sabia que quando ele a viu diante de Voldemort, os cabelos castanhos cacheados se transformaram em finos fios de fogo, e os olhos cor de mel viraram o mais profundo verde. Snape levantou, já havia bebido o suficiente. Ele não iria chorar por Lily, não mais...

A culpa dessa situação era dele, e ele mesmo iria conseguir arrumar as coisas, só precisava descobrir como se livrar de Hermione Granger.

Hermione ao perceber a movimentação de Snape, correu para as escadas, sua dor esquecia, quando entrou no quarto. Quando ele passou pelo corredor, os passos diminuíram quando chegaram em frente aos aposentos dela, Hermione escutava atentamente, mas logo ele continuou a andar, e a porta do quarto do mestre de poções foi fechada.

Ela jogou-se sobre a cama, tinha muito o que considerar. Muitas nuances, sua mente gritava a resposta, mas ela não poderia apenas admitir que ele era algum tipo de mártir, afinal, ele matara Dumbledore. Ela tinha que ser lógica, precisava analisar cada detalhe.

* * *

**Aviso: Se alguém tiver interesse em me adicionar, procure Chriscia Jamilly no Face, de vez em quando eu solto alguns pedaços de novas atualização por lá. ;)**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **_**- **__Não sou sua preciosa, Lily – disse ela irritada – E nem gostaria de ser tratada como tal._

* * *

**NA: **E aí pessoa? O que estão achando? Hein? Tadinho do Sevy. Dá vontade de pegar no colo e levar para o quarto para dar o carinho que ele merece 6' Enfim, leitores lindos estou me esforçando ao máximo para atualizar tanto quanto o possível, e estou agradecida sinceramente pelos comentários, e "seguimentos" do meu perfil e da fanfic. Espero poder atualizar logo, mas enquanto isso, deixem-me saber o que você estão achando. E MAIS, DEEM SUA CONTRIBUIÇÃO PARA A FANFIC, O QUE VOCÊS GOSTARIAM DE VER ESCRITO AQUI? De repente é algo que eu ainda não pensei, e você pode ver sua ideia exposta.

Enfim, muuuuuuuito obrigada.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Daniela Snape:** Muito Obrigada, pela sua presença constante nos comentários você me faz feliz.

**Miss. Lino Snape: ** Ownnnnti amiga, sabe que eu te amo demais, e agradeço pelo esforço que você faz para betar, trazendo a vida muitas palavras esquecidas, assim como desaparecendo com os meus excessos de vírgulas.

**Karinepira:** Concordo com você, mas ao que parece a partir de agora ela vai tomar as rédeas da situação. Mas sabe lá... Só acho, a Mione sempre pode surpreender.

**Pathy Potter:** Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário, e não deixe a preguiça levar a melhor sobre você. Eu amo meus leitores, mas quando um deixa de ser fantasma se apresentando, eu fico louca de felicidade. Espero que goste desse.

**Mary: **Pois é, também estou ansiosa pelo resto da história, mas sabe como é. O Sevy é muito complicado, ainda mais quando lida com grifinórios, ele tende a dificultar as coisas.

**Serena:** Eu tbm estou louca para que isso aconteça *-* mas acho que eles podem ter alguns problemas pelo caminho, afinal, um griffo e um sly as coisas não podem ser muito fáceis.

**Sandra Longbottom:** Pois é... A Mione é a grifinória nata, então ela sem dúvidas vai tentar levar as coisas bem logicamente, mas sabe como o Sevy as vezes pode nos tirar do sério.

**Daniela Teixeira (Guest ushahsa)**: Fico honrada por você comentar minha fanfic, e mais ainda por ela está agradando. Vou ficar aguardado seus comentários;) inclusive adicionei você ontem no face, assim que vi seu comentário.

**Até a próxima =)**

* * *

**NB: **OW! Sera que sou a única aqui implorando para o próximo capitulo chegar rapidinho?! Kkk Esse Severo é mesmo apaixonante... Salva a Mulher, cuida dela, finge por ela, mente... e ainda suporta um Crucios por ela! Oww Produção, Onde compro um desse pra mim?! Kkk Brincadeiras a parte, fiquei com dó, pobre Harry... todos morrem perto dele... tadinho... =´( Masss to enlouquecida aqui pensando ... Sevy bêbado + Mione curiosa... o que será que essa equação vai dar? Bem... Ate que o próximo capitulo chegue... faça uma Autora e uma Beta Feliz. Mandem seus comentários, criticas construtivas, dicas... e beijinhos kkk para nos ... apertem o botãozinho abaixo e nos façam felizes.


	6. V - Descoberta de Hermione

**~Descoberta de Hermione~**

Hermione vira os primeiros raios de sol adentrarem por entre as finas cortinas da janela, não dormira nada durante a noite. Passara o tempo todo pensando, e estava impressionada com a sua capacidade de ignorar o óbvio. Mas no final de tudo, ela só poderia pensar em um desfecho para suas considerações, de alguma maneira Severus Snape era inocente.

Ela não saberia dizer como era possível, já que ele mesmo confirmara que matar Dumbledore, mas de alguma forma ele continuava do lado da Ordem. Afinal, ele a protegera, não?! Ele dera todas as dicas, ele a salvara das mãos de Belatriz e Voldemort, na noite anterior ele obviamente estava sofrendo com os efeitos de um crucios que não recebeu... estava tudo lá em cada pequeno enigma que deveria tê-la intrigado, mas a fúria e o ressentimento não a deixaram ver. Olhando agora, ela não era apenas uma prisioneira, afinal, que prisioneira de um comensal da morte teria tanto conforto?! Merda, até o elfo havia lhe dito que ele era um bom homem, e ela não quisera ver além da máscara.

Mas ontem, quando ele a trouxera de volta depois de a ter torturado, quando pensou que estava sozinho na biblioteca, havia tanta fragilidade, tanta culpa em sua voz. Ele a havia comparado com Lily, não precisou ser nenhum gênio para saber que ele se referia à mãe de Harry. Voldemort havia se referido a uma sangue-ruim, só poderia ser a mãe de Harry por quem Snape se apaixonara – apesar de isso ser algo inimaginável para ela – por isso a desconfiança de Voldemort para com ela, por isso Snape a assaltou no quarto... Ele precisava provar a Voldemort que ela não era a próxima Lily.

Mas ainda haviam lacunas, ela precisava saber sobre a morte de Dumbledore, tudo poderia não ter passado de uma farsa, poderia o diretor ainda está vivo? Como Lily mesmo morta ainda entrava na equação? Porque ele a salvara, comprometendo-se diante de Voldemort. Ela precisava falar com Snape, um pequena chama de esperança ascendendo dentro de si, se trabalhassem juntos, poderia haver alguma chance dela escapar. Merlin, eles poderiam até mesmo vencer a guerra.

Ela respirou fundo, o corpo tenso os músculos doloridos, ela só poderia imaginar como ele estava se sentindo após a sessão de tortura na noite anterior, onde ele parecia ter sofrido muito mais que ela. Hermione precisava agir, e o quanto antes o fizesse mais rápido sairia dali e poderia está com os amigos.

- Flink – chamou calmamente, imaginando se o elfo atenderia seu chamado.

O elfo aparatou um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Srta, o que Flink pode fazer?

- Seu mestre está em casa? – perguntou.

- Flink não pode falar da vida do mestre – disse ele, a dúvida transparecendo em seus olhos.

- Flink, me escute – disse ela se ajoelhando diante dele, seu olhar ficando no mesmo nível do dele. – Não quero fazer mal ao seu mestre, quero ajudá-lo.

- Flink, não...

- Agora eu sei que ele é um bom homem.

Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram, ele jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hermione.

- Flink sabia que a Srta não é má pessoa – disse ele – Mas o mestre sofreu tanto...

Hermione sorriu compreensiva, se a noite anterior havia sido uma amostra, ela nem poderia imaginar os horrores que ele passara durante todos esses anos para protegê-los.

- Flink , preciso ver o mest... O Prof Snape.

- O mestre Snape está no laboratório – disse o elfo.

- Onde fica?

- No porão, a porta é atrás do quadro da Senhora Snape na biblioteca.

- Você pode abrir a porta? – perguntou ela – Para que eu possa ir até lá?

O elfo a olhou confuso, os profundos olhos azuis encarando-a.

- Mas, Srta... – disse ele – A porta está aberta, ela sempre fica.

Hermione ficou calada ela nunca se quer considerara a hipótese de apenas girar a maçaneta, porque parecia irreal que ela pudesse sair do quarto a qualquer hora. O elfo esperou por mais alguns instante, vendo que Hermione estava em seus próprios pensamentos desaparatou. E foi o estalar do desaparecimento do elfo que a tirou do seu devaneio.

- Coragem, Hermione Granger – disse ela para si, girando a maçaneta e esta cedendo facilmente.

Ela desceu as escadas, encaminhando-se para a biblioteca, a casa como sempre estava silenciosa. Aproximou-se dos livros impressionada pela quantidade de volumes que ele possuía, seus dedos comichando de curiosidade quando deslizou por algumas lombadas, sentindo a magia, mas não havia tempo para aquilo naquele momento, talvez uma outra hora dependendo de como for a conversa. Ela colocou a mão sobre o grande quadro que se destacava na sala de estar, este se moveu revelando uma grande escada em espiral que descia para os andares inferiores da casa.

Não havia nenhum tipo de barreira mágica o que impressionou Hermione, ao que parecia só era a pessoa ter magia correndo em suas veias que o quadro se abria,a falta de proteção a deixou momentaneamente insegura, isso não parecia com Snape. Mas considerou que dificilmente alguém em plena sanidade mental se atreveria a adentrar nos domínios do mestre de poções. Enquanto seus pés desciam pelo caminho escuro e as tochas se ascendiam ao longo da parede de pedra conforme seu avançar, ela sentiu o frio arrepiar-lhe a pele, seu coração em um ritmo mais acelerado devido à adrenalina. Mas não havia meio de voltar atrás agora.

Quando chegou nos últimos degraus, pôde ver ele trabalhando, a faca de prata cortando os ingredientes, tudo estaria certo se não fosse pelas suas mãos – assim como seu corpo – estarem tremendo visivelmente.

Como prova disto a faca correu pela pele branca, deixando um caminho de sangue. Ele xingou, não pela dor, mas sim, porque a poção estava arruinada.

- Professor – chamou Hermione aproximando-se.

Snape olhou para o lado finalmente percebendo a presença da ex-aluna. Estava tão compenetrado em bloquear a dor que estava sentindo nos músculos, que sua mente não percebeu a aproximação dela, péssimo indicio para um espião.

- Granger – silvou, mais em frustração do que raiva.

Ela ignorou seu rosnado, indo em direção a ele, ela rasgou um pedaço do tecido rosa da blusa que usava - não era o adequado, mas no momento era tudo o que tinha – deixando-o surpreso, e talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de Snape não ter se esquivado quando Hermione pegou a mão ferida, deixando-a entre as mãos macias. Habilmente ela enfaixou o local, estancando o sangramento.

- Foi um pouco profundo – disse ela para ninguém em especial, sem olhá-lo – Se eu tivesse com varinha seria mais fácil, mas acho que isso servirá para o momento.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

- Óbvio, não? Parando o sangramento – disse sem conseguir se refrear, e vendo Snape ficar com as costas ainda mais retas em clara demonstração de tensão.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Você está "apenas" me ajudando? Sou o assassino de Dumbledore lembra – disse, os olhos incendiando, seu corpo tremendo pelo esforço - O que a fez pensar que poderia sair do seu quarto?

- Acredito que o fato de não haver nada trancando a porta – continuou petulante – E não é uma brincadeira.

- Fora do meu laboratório – disse ele o mais calmo que conseguiu, mais uma rodada de dor se aproximando.

- Eu sei de tudo. – disse ela simplesmente e só essas palavras pareciam ter tirado metade das nuvens tempestuosas que pareciam nublar os olhos negros.

- Claro que sim – escarneceu – Ou você não seria a porra da irritante sabe-tudo da grifinória.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer – falou sem se deixar abalar – Eu ouvi você ontem à noite.

- O quê? – perguntou alarmado, ele havia sonhado com Lily aquela noite.

- Ontem na biblioteca... – ofegou, vendo-o se aproximar perigosamente.

- O que exatamente você ouviu? – questionou, seus dedos apertando o rosto dela.

- Não importa – disse ela – Mas serviu para eu juntar as coisas, e finalmente ver que sua lealdade esteve sempre do lado da Ordem.

- O que você ouviu? – continuou apertando-a ignorando completamente o que ela havia dito.

- Você está me machucando – disse Hermione tentando fugir do seu aperto.

- DIGA – exigiu.

- Ouvi você falar sobre Lily, e como éramos parecidas – disse ela, o silêncio instalando-se imediatamente no lugar.

- Fora daqui garota idiota – disse ele os lábios crispando em desagrado, os músculos protestando pela tensão adicional.

- Não vou sair – disse ela simplesmente – Não, até que tenhamos conversado. Você não vê? Se nos unirmos poderei sair daqui, poderíamos trabalhar juntos e haveria uma chance real de vencer essa guerra, poderíamos salvar Harry...

- Oh, é disso que se trata – ele pediu, seus olhos desfocados pela dor, as palavras saindo em grandes torrentes – Você parece mesmo com ela, dando a vida por um Potter...

Ele subiu em direção as escadas, se ela queria ficar lá, que ficasse, ele já tinha demais para o momento. Hermione não precisou de mais do que aquilo para saber quem era a "ela" que ele se referia, aquilo a irritou, eles precisavam conversar e dificilmente Snape trazer seus fantasmas para a conversa ajudaria na resolução dos problemas.

- Não sou sua preciosa, Lily – disse ela irritada, sentindo-se segura pela distancia que ele estava – E nem gostaria de ser tratada como tal. Seus fantasmas dificilmente me interessam – mentiu – Mas essa guerra diz respeito a mim também, então espero que se acalme logo para podermos conversar.

Ela escutou como ele bateu a porta ao passar, e logo mais o barulho do que parecia ser livros jogados ao chão.

"_Poderia ter sido pior_" pensou, suspirando resignada.

Hermione estava ciente que havia faltado um pouco de tato na sua abordagem, mas para um homem que era frio e duro como o mármore, Severus Snape se mostrou muito passional. Ela observou o laboratório bem equipado, e limpo, o sol adentrava no lugar de maneira indireta, mas talvez fosse apenas um feitiço qualquer, sob a bancada havia ingredientes, e ao que ela podia ver alguns deles com comprovado efeito relaxante sobre o sistema muscular.

Ela logo soube o que Snape estava tentando fazer, e pensando que não haveria maneira melhor de fazer as "pazes", ou ao menos obter uma trégua, ela foi em direção ao armário repleto de ingredientes muito bem organizados, e pegou o que iria precisar, logo tratando de prepará-los para o cozimento.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape estava sentado na poltrona da biblioteca, olhando para o quadro da mãe, a dor o havia feito perder a cabeça, não... Não só a dor, toda a situação o estava levando a loucura. Mas talvez a menina tivesse um ponto, se ela realmente sabia da sua "inocência" – apesar de que ele nunca se descreveria com esse adjetivo – ela poderia ajudá-lo a proteger Harry Potter, poderia ajudá-lo a tirá-la da vista dele.

Se não fosse ela tocar no nome de Lily, ele não teria tido aquela reação, não estaria agora com a dor de cabeças do inferno, e muito menos com todos os músculos do seu corpo se retorcendo. Ele chamou o elfo pedindo chá. Alguns minutos depois ele tinha uma xícara de chá de camomila sobre a mesinha do lado da poltrona, não era o mesmo que a poção, mas conseguiu relaxar o suficiente para ele pensar claramente.

O primeiro pensamento coerente foi que ele não deveria tê-la deixado em seu laboratório, ele tinha ingredientes suficientemente perigosos para criar um sério estrago, mas como ele poderia ter tirado-a de lá? Se nem mesmo suas ameaças surtiram efeito. "_Porra de Grifinória Irritante_".

A música clássica preenchia o silêncio da biblioteca a algum tempo, quando ele viu o retrato se deslocar, dando passagem para Hermione, ela estava com os cabelos bagunçados pela umidade, as bochechas coradas pelo calor do caldeirão, mas se sentia mais viva naquela hora do que qualquer outro momento durante a semana.

Ela andou em direção a Snape, sem deixar de olhá-lo, deixando-o estranhamente desconfortável, porque havia fogo naquele olhar, não como o de Lily, mas sim, como ouro líquido. Ele espantou o pensamento para longe, quando Hermione estendeu um pequeno frasco para ele, a manga rasgada pendendo ridiculamente em seu ombro.

- Desculpe, professor – disse ela séria – Não era minha intenção irritá-lo.

Snape avaliou Hermione por algum tempo, não haveria porquê continuar com a briga, isso só iria piorar as coisas, eles não tinham tempo a perder.

- Não me lembro de você ter feito outra coisa se não me irritar durante todos esses anos, Srta Granger – disse ele, porém sem nenhum traço de desdém.

Ela sorriu mediante a bandeira branca erguida entre eles, e deu o frasco para Snape. Ele o pegou, analisando e rapidamente deu-se conta que era a poção relaxante, mais por hábito do que por desconfiança ele cheirou o conteúdo antes de tomá-lo com apenas um gole.

- Sente-se, Srta – disse ele, uma poltrona aparecendo instantaneamente de frente para ele – Creio que nossa conversa será longa.

Hermione apoderou-se do assento em frente ao de Snape, suas mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, repirou profundamente, afinal ela poderia muito bem ter um conversa civilizada com o temível professor de poções, não?

- Professor...

- Srta Granger, você tem razão – disse ele tentando encurtar a conversa – Estou do lado da Ordem.

- Mas como...?

- Não há necessidades de detalhes, o fato é que agora a senhorita sabe disso. – disse resoluto, não queria falar sobre os motivos que o levaram a ser leal a "nobre causa de Dumbledore"- E temos que dar um jeito de colocá-la ao lado do Sr Potter novamente.

- Sei disso...

- Precisamos fazer o Lord perceber a necessidade de tê-la ao lado do Potter... – disse ele quase perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Senhor... – disse ela – Me desculpe, mas creio que seja necessário caminharmos aos poucos, Sr. – continuou – Não é só me tirar daqui, mas é me dar armas necessárias para ajudar Harry a vencer essa guerra, precisamos estar mais organizados que isso. Quer queira ou não estamos juntos nisso senhor, e é melhor deixarmos as coisas o mais simples possível.

- Srta Granger, entenda – disse como se explicasse algo a uma criança – Não temos tempo...

- Concordo, Sr. – disse ela – Não temos tempo a perder, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de arriscarmos falhar.

- Então, diga Srta Granger – falou irritado – Elucide-me com sua inteligência superior o que devemos fazer.

- Acredito que devemos começar pelo início – disse Hermione sem ligar para o tom condescendente de Snape – Como, por exemplo, você matou Dumbledore? E como isso se encaixa nos planos, como a morte dele poderia fortalecer o nosso lado na guerra.

- Sim, Srta. Dumbledore está morto a pedido dele. – disse Snape sem deixar nenhum sentimento transparecer em seu rosto – E desculpe se vou decepcioná-la, mas não conhece todas as nuances do plano de Dumbledore, acredito que nem ele mesmo saberia.

- Como assim a pedido dele? – perguntou perplexa – Porquê ele pediria para morrer?!

- Use seu cérebro, Srta Granger? - disse ele – Dumbledore já estava morrendo, você não percebeu a mão dele, era uma maldição.

- E você aceitou matá-lo? – questionou a ele, se perguntando interiormente que tipo de bruxo matava seu único amigo.

- Não tive opções – disse ele sério – Uma coisa Srta Granger tem que ser mantida em mente, nesta guerra todos nós podemos morrer, provavelmente pessoas com as quais dividiu o almoço no salão principal iram cair antes do final disto.

- Ele era seu amigo? – perguntou, seu estômago retorcendo pelas palavras dele. – E você o matou.

- Não vejo como minhas relações pessoais sejam da sua conta – disse ele tentando manter a compostura – Fui e continuou sendo leal a Dumbledore, leal a causa pela qual ele lutou.

- Como você se tornou um homem de Dumbledore? – perguntou curiosa, apesar de saber de alguma maneira que aquilo deveria ser devido a morte da mãe de Harry.

- Vocês grifinórios são tão dramáticos... Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que minhas motivações não te dizem respeito? – cortou com tédio evidente – Não importa senhorita porque estou aqui, o importante é que estou assim como você – continuou, seus olhos fixos nos dela – Agora, preciso saber o que você mostrou ao Lord, se você pudesse me mostrar já seria um bom início.

Hermione suspirou vencida – ao menos por enquanto – ela não iria pressioná-lo, porém antes de sair daquela casa levaria consigo a verdade sobre Severus Snape. Ela ergueu os olhos para Snape, ofertando a ele as mesmas memórias que havia mostrado a Voldemort. Snape estava satisfeito, afinal ela tinha alguma inteligência dentro de si, não era apenas uma decoradora de livros.

Ela mostrar memórias falsas de muita qualidade, Snape sabia que Harry nunca agiria daquele jeito, mas o Lord das trevas em sua prepotência acreditara piamente que o menino estava com medo de enfrentá-lo. Snape percebeu que ela deixara claro a dependência que Harry sentia em relação a ela, fora uma jogada perigosa, já que Voldemort poderia querer realmente matá-la e desestabilizar Harry, mas ela apostara certo na astúcia sonserina, provavelmente Voldemort estava estudando uma forma de usar essa influencia que ela tinha sobre o menino que sobreviveu, e Snape poderia dá um pequeno empurram na direção certa.

- E aí? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Foi aceitável – disse sem revelar a admiração pelo grande desenvolvimento que ela teve em tão pouco tempo. – Isso nos dá uma base sólida para trabalharmos, a demonstração da confiança do Potter em você foi grifinório o suficiente para convencer o Lord, apesar de ter sido arriscado...

- Bem, às vezes os riscos valem a pena, não?

- De qualquer forma – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – precisamos evidenciar a importância de você está ao lado do Potter, acredito que a melhor maneira é convencer o Lord que você será nossa espiã. – disse como se falasse mais para si mesmo do que para ela – Claro, que ele teria que achar que a ideia havia partido dele... Ou quem sabe eu pudesse... Sim... Isso poderia funcionar.

- Senhor, e enquanto ao Harry, como iremos conseguir protegê-lo – perguntou – No aniversário dele, a proteção irá se desfazer, e ele...

- Que tocante, Granger – disse ele irônico – Tão preocupada com o namorado, é apenas engraçado que seja o Potter e não o Weasley.

- Professor, não vejo onde minha vida sentimental seja pertinente para essa conversa – disse com paciência – Não sei até que ponto o Senhor sabe sobre a profecia...

"_Não muito, Granger. Apenas eu entreguei a maldita coisa para o Lord_"

- Mas Harry terá que matar Voldemort – continuou – Acho que para que isso possa acontecer, é preciso que o "maldito-garoto-que-sobreviveu" esteja vivo, não?

- Granger, sua capacidade de dizer o óbvio sempre me impressionou. – escarneceu.

- Assim como a sua capacidade de torcer os fatos, suponho – ela devolveu.

- Acredito que podemos resolver isso depois – disse ele se levantando, claramente colocando o ponto final na conversa – Enquanto a você, continua na mesma para todos os efeitos, prisioneira.

- Sim, Senhor. – falou com uma falsa entonação de submissão.

- A casa é bem protegida, você pode andar livremente por ela, mas não baixe a guarda...

- Senhor, e a minha varinha?

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Srta. Tudo ao seu tempo. – disse saindo da biblioteca.

Hermione ficou olhando para o lugar onde momentos antes as vestes dele haviam estado, dando de ombros, fora bem melhor do que imaginara. Olhou para a biblioteca os olhos brilhando em antecipação, e logo pegou um grosso volume, se instalando na poltrona, não demorou muito para o elfo trazer uma xícara de chá. Se ela fechasse os olhos, poderia sentir como se estivesse na casa de seus pais, poderia se sentir como no próprio lar.

**~SS/HG~**

Harry estava no salão principal, era o ultimo dia dos alunos na escola, ele logo estaria voltando para "_casa_", mas dessa vez não haveria Hogwarts para retornar, e nem cartas de Hermione para esperar, ele havia enterrado sua melhor amiga. O café da manhã apareceu, e dentro do prato vazio a sua frente havia uma carta endereçada a ele. Imaginando se Dobby tinha feito aquilo para animá-lo, ele abriu o papel e para seu espanto, logo reconheceu a letra. Rony que estava ao seu lado chegou mais perto para poder ler com o amigo.

"_Queridos Harry e Rony._

_Sei que vai ser um choque para vocês, mas eu não estou morta, e por eu quero dizer, Hermione Granger. Não posso explicar muito, mas estou segura (tanto quanto o possível), bem e trabalhando para lutarmos nessa guerra. O corpo que receberam foi cortesia dos comensais da morte para desestabilizá-los, espero que vocês não tenham feito nenhuma idiotice, porque seria muito estúpido ir atrás de comensais sem o treinamento adequado._

_Harry é vital que você tenha mais informações sobre as horcruxes, provavelmente Dumbledore tirou tudo referente a elas da biblioteca e deve ter guardado no escritório, alguma possibilidade de invadi-lo? E não deixe de ir para a casa dos seus tios, NINGUÉM transfere você até eu achar, entendido?_

_Não posso me estender muito. Logo irei me reunir a vocês, mas antes preciso resolver algumas coisas. Olha, sei que parece suspeito, isto é só uma carta vocês não tem como ter certeza, eu poderia falar de todas as nossas aventuras para provar quem eu sou, mas não haveria tempo. Só posso dizer que sou eu, que eu ainda estou junto a vocês. E peço que não venham me procurar, o que estou fazendo é vital para a guerra. Além do mais, não teriam como sair daí, por que como vocês devem saber, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, está lá escrito em Hogwarts, uma história."_

_Com amor, Mione."_

_Ps: Comuniquem, a Profª McGonagall sobre esta carta._

- Isso soa como Hermione – disse Rony, um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Então, acho que temos que preparar uma invasão hoje, não? – disse Harry tentando conter as lágrimas – Mas antes, vamos falar com a McGonagall

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione estava no seu quarto se arrumando mecanicamente. Depois de conversarem na noite anterior, Hermione conseguiu convencer Snape sobre a importância de ela entrar em contato com os amigos, e que não, isso não tinha absolutamente nada haver com sentimentos reprimidos, apesar dela não ter podido falar com ele sobre as Horcruxes, aquilo era com Harry, afinal. Ele se ofereceu para enviar a correspondência de maneira segura, garantido que não haveria nenhuma possibilidade desta ser interceptada, e ainda naquela noite Flinck havia sido despachado para Hogwarts.

Agora, depois de tomar seu próprio café, ela iria se juntar a Snape no laboratório, eles optaram por fazer um estoque de poções úteis para Hermione levar quando ela saísse da casa, e ela o estaria ajudando, chegaram a essa conclusão quando Hermione disse que havia algo que eles teriam que procurar, algo que Dumbledore mandou fazer, e isto poderia significar uma caça muito perigosa.

Eles planejaram ainda o modo de proteger os pais dela, ao mesmo tempo em que os usariam para que ela fosse considerada uma espiã elegível por Voldemort. Ela teria que deixar a casa dele em no máximo vinte dias, e messe tempo tinha que aprender tudo quanto possível para sobreviver.

- Granger – disse Snape ao vê-la entrar no laboratório. – Decidiu se juntar a mim?

- Snape – ela devolveu no mesmo tom. – Pensei que ainda fosse permitido dormir.

- Não em tempos de guerra – sussurrou, seus olhos de repente dotados de um humor contido – Flick avisou que a carta foi entregue ao Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança.

- Bom... – murmurou sem saber como deveria reagir a possível primeira piada que um aluno já escutara saindo dos lábios dele.

- Mas não percamos mais tempo, aqui está a lista de poções necessárias. – disse como se nada tivesse acontecido – Acrescentei algumas poções de cura, nada muito complexo, porém.

- Eu pesquisei sobre os feitiços de extensão – disse ela corando - E já tenho o local perfeito para guardar tudo isso.

- Ótimo, então. – disse ele – Vamos começar pela poção Polissuco, tenho dois caldeirões já iniciados, e ficaram prontos a tempo. A Srta assume a partir de agora.

- Mas, Senhor...

- Creio que está dentro de suas capacidades – disse ele um sorriso no canto dos lábios aparecendo – Uma vez que pode produzi-la no seu segundo ano, roubando do meu estoque.

- Como... – perguntou atônita, se estivessem em Hogwarts provavelmente aquilo lhe renderia uma séria perda de pontos para grifinória.

- Quem a Srta acha que ajudou a reverter sua transformação em "gata" – disse quase sorrindo.

- E porque nunca nos disse que sabia, porque nunca nos entregou a Dumbledore?

- Acredite, a imagem de você vomitando bolas de pelo foi mais que o suficiente como punição – ele voltou-se para a bancada cortando ingredientes, suas Mao sarada do corte do dia anterior – Vamos, Srta Granger. Já está na hora de mexer a poção no sentido anti-horário.

Hermione foi fazer o que ele havia dito, enquanto o próprio Snape ficava observando-a. Ele não poderia negar para si próprio, o fato de dividir um pouco do fardo da guerra com sua ex-aluna lhe trouxe algum tipo de paz, talvez ele pudesse passar pela guerra com alguma ajuda, talvez com ela lá, ele pudesse se preparar para morrer com mais tranquilidade.

* * *

**NA: **Queridos, eu não vou poder responder aos comentários individualmente porque estou viajando e terminei esse capítulo já tarde da noite, apenas para vcs terem algo para ler durante o fim de semana. Espero segunda feira está de volta. Desculpem-me por não responder e nem colocar algo do próximo capítulo. MAS, SAIBAM QUE EU AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO O RECONHECIMENTO E PALAVRAS DE INCENTIVO, COMENTEM... DEIXEM-ME SABER O QUE ESTÃO ACHANDO. BJS

* * *

**NB: **Amores a nossa Autora pediu para que eu atualizasse a fic para vocês, pois ela esta viajando este final de semana e não terá acesso ao note amado dela, então ka esta!

Vamos aos meus dizeres: Estou Emocionada! Finalmente a dupla esta unida! Mas estou louquinha para que estejam mais unidos kkk

Vamos ver o q esta dupla ira aprontar! Estou loucamente me apaixonando pelo enredo da fic e vcs?

Bem deixem alguns comentários, dicas, ideias, para nos... Como? Aperte Review e nos faça feliz!


	7. VI - Planos Traçados

**Aproveitem, conversamos depois ;)**

* * *

**~PLANOS TRAÇADOS~**

- Você não entende? – perguntou ela – É a vida deles, não posso simplesmente pedir para eles largarem tudo.

- Granger – ele suspirou, não estava com paciência para discutir aquele ponto novamente – Eles não terão uma casa para voltar se o Lord encontrá-los. Pensei que havíamos combinado que seus pais iriam nos ajudar.

- Sim, mas largar tudo para se esconder? – disse ela quase triste, seus pais tinham tanto apego a vida que levavam, Hermione não queria tirar isso deles.

- Você é quem sabe – disse vencido, agitando o caldeirão – Estou dando uma opção para mantê-los seguros e para você conseguir voltar para os seus _amigos_ – cuspiu a última palavra – Mas se não é do seu agrado, pense em outra coisa e me comunique. Só espero que você saiba que estamos em guerra e em todos os momentos sacrificamos algo.

Ele balançou a varinha sobre o caldeirão, criando um feitiço de alerta para avisá-lo do ponto ideal da poção. Eles estavam a dois dias lutando sobre esse ponto Hermione relutava em entrar em contato com os pais dela, mas eles eram peças importantes para o plano, e o quanto antes ela percebesse isso, melhor.

- Sairemos à tarde, esteja pronta – disse ele simplesmente.

- O que iremos fazer?

- Tentar manter você e os idiotas vivos. – disse subindo as escadas em direção a sala com a intenção de escutar um pouco de música para aliviar a dor de cabeça eminente.

Hermione bufou, sabia que sua atitude era ridícula, não poderia ter um pensamento curto como aquele. No fim sabia que Snape estava certo, que ela tinha que proteger seus pais e que ainda eles tinha uma guerra para vencer, e apesar das palavras duras, o mestre de poções tinha toda razão, antes os pais "sumidos" do que mortos.

Ela agitou a poção polissuco, havia uma grande quantidade de frascos sobre o balcão, Snape fez uma lista de poções essenciais, que atingia quase todo o tipo de "acidente" mágico. Ela contara a ele que Dumbledore dera uma missão a Harry, e que eles teriam que partir para cumprir a missão, e estariam na maior parte do tempo escondidos, já que Voldemort estava potencializando ainda mais suas forças.

Ele não perguntou do que se tratava, era evidente que ele tinha muita experiência com o modo de agir de Dumbledore, a única coisa que ele disse é que os três precisavam estar prontos para tudo, porque não tinha como avaliar o tempo que demoraria a cumprir as promessas, afinal Dumbledore nunca deu a ninguém uma missão simples.

A melancolia de Clair de lune de Debussy ecoava nas paredes, ele precisava estar inteiro. Naquela noite seria feita a coleta do sangue de Hermione que seria adicionado à poção, e ele aproveitaria o "bom humor" do Lord para poder colocar o plano traçado em execução, e que Merlin o protegesse. As notas subiram, enquanto a raiva pela teimosia grifinória diminuía.

"_Droga de garota irritante...Ele precisava se livrar dela, e o quanto antes melhor,seria menos uma dor de cabeça_"

Snape bufou perante a inverdade daqueles pensamentos, ele sabia que suas preocupações cresceriam ainda mais depois que ela se fosse, afinal, o trio de ouro e principalmente o menino-que-sobreviveu estariam expostos, os olhos permaneciam fechados, enquanto ele tentava relaxar, ao menos que fosse alguns segundos.

A porta do porão foi aberta, ao mesmo tempo em que Mozart começava a soar, um ritmo mais quente e envolvente. Hermione estava com os cabelos eriçados pelo calor e umidade, uma fina camada de suor sobre seu colo parcialmente exposto pela blusa branca que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos. Ela se posicionou na frente da poltrona, suas mãos cruzadas atrás da costa faziam ela se sentir ainda mais inadequada, como se estivesse de volta a Hogwarts, por isso as descruzou quase instantaneamente, limpando o suor frio do short jeans. Mas não pôde ajudar a si mesma quando mordiscou o lábio inferior, ao vê-lo abrir os olhos negros e encará-la. Snape já havia sentido a presença de Hermione, o sutil cheiro de pergaminho e canela que ele aprendeu – rapidamente – a associar a ela, porém preferiu esperar um pouco.

- Sinto muito por ter agido feito uma idiota – disse ela séria – Sei que esse é o melhor caminho, só estava tendo um pouco de pena de mim mesma e dos meus pais.

- Então iremos seguir o plano? – questionou.

- Sim...

- Isto se estende ao sangue também? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- A tudo o que for necessário para vencermos essa guerra – disse ela séria, fazendo Snape assentir.

- Muito bem, Srta Granger. – ele ofereceu, um silêncio desconfortável aparecendo quase que instantaneamente.

Eles ficaram apenas lá se encarando, Hermione corou quando o viu estudá-la cuidadosamente como se ela fosse algum enigma difícil. Orem antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer observação sobre isto, o elfo aparatou na sala.

- O almoço está servido, Mestre Snape. – disse sumindo em seguida.

Snape se levantou letamente da cadeira – nenhum movimento deliberado, apenas a leveza natural que se movia – sem deixar de olhá-la e Hermione se sentiu presa pelos olhos negros não conseguindo se mexer do lugar. Quando Snape se ergueu em toda a sua estatura, ele estava apenas a dois palmos de distância dela, e ficou surpreso ao vê-la ficar rubra, e não sabendo ler o significado daquilo, ele achou por bem deixar isso de lado, ele já tinha um prato cheio sem precisar adentrar na psique "conturbada" de Hermione.

- Me acompanha, Granger? – perguntou ele a voz mais suave do que ele pretendia.

- Claro, Snape. – disse ela esquecendo de chamá-lo de senhor, mesmo porque aquele tratamento parecia inapropriado frente ao tom de voz aveludado.

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione estava na floresta úmida andando por entre as árvores com Snape alguns passos a sua frente, ele dissera que aquele era o último lugar, ela sinceramente esperava que sim, suas pernas estavam um tanto trêmulas, sua respiração ofegante, e ela tinha certeza que o cabelo deveria está uma bagunça. Mas valera a pena, sair a luz do sol ainda mais em campo aberto foi uma surpresa bem vinda, apesar dos fins não serem recreativo, ela não conseguia deixar de apreciar a bela vista.

Eles aparataram em vários locais, Snape disse que eles poderiam precisar "fugir" e precisavam de algum plano delineado, não poderiam sair aparatando a torto e a direito pelo país.

- Bem, Srta Granger – disse ele inconscientemente com um tom professora – Vamos a última lição de hoje.

- Sim, Sr Profº Snape – disse ela marota, fazendo-o virar instantaneamente apenas para encontrá-la sorrindo.

- Não sou seu professor...

- Também não sou mais sua aluna – ofereceu ainda sorrindo, um ponto de luz diretamente sobre seu rosto, fazendo os olhos brilharem em contentamento.

- Srta Granger...

- Apenas Hermione, Profº Snape – disse ela simplesmente.

Snape a observou sob a luz natural da tarde, eles estavam andando a algum tempo e ela tinha um rubor delicioso no rosto – provavelmente pelo esforço – mas seus olhos brilhavam profundamente, como se o próprio sol alimentasse a alegria dela. Snape repreendeu-se com aqueles pensamentos, não era da maldita conta dele se a pele dela resplandecia. Snape não tinha como reagir à oferta dela, que claramente foi dada com a intenção de selar a paz entre eles. Se aquilo facilitaria a vida dele, Snape não via porque não aceitar.

- Como disse, Her... Hermione – ele apenas vacilou um instante ao dizer o nome dela – Nem sempre vocês terão comida sempre a mão o que pode dificultar um pouco as coisas, apesar de você poder resolver uma quantidade imensa de coisas com a varinha, não se pode "criar alimentos" do nada – continuou.

- Sim, as cinco exceções da Lei de Gamp sobre Transfiguração Elementar. – disse sem conseguir conter -se – Comida não pode ser criada; Ouro e pedra preciosas não podem ser multiplicados; O mesmo vale para o dinheiro tanto bruxo quanto trouxa; Objetos animados não podem ser destruídos por magia; E sobre os seres humanos onde você não pode duplicar, conjurar ou fazê-los desaparecer. Não com a varinha pelo menos, mas se recorrermos a poções, aí é outra história... – disse pensativa.

- Como sempre a sabe-tudo – disse ele sem ironia, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo no canto dos lábios.

- Faço o meu melhor para isso, senhor – disse ela retribuindo o sorriso contido.

- Além das frutas que discutimos anteriormente – disse, apontando a varinha para o chão – Vocês sempre podem contar com os cogumelos, porém como você também deve saber, nem todos são confiáveis. Este por exemplo – apontando para um cogumelo com "chapéu" vermelho com pequenos pontos brancos – é o _Amanita muscaria_ uma espécie que inicialmente era encontrada apenas nos países norte americanas, mas agora e altamente disseminada, você pode ter essa forma mais arredondada, ou esta aqui – apontando para o outro – com o "chapéu" mais plano dependendo do estado de maturação. Porém, este você não deve comer cru, pois pode causar alucinações, ou mesmo, desconfortos gástricos e cardíacos. Você deve cozinhá-lo para retirar algumas toxinas. Você deve observar com cuidado ao coletado, porque se os pontos estiverem ligeiramente amarelados, o cogumelo já é de outra espécie de _Amanita _extremamente tóxica. Porém se a cor em vez de vermelha por laranja com pequenos feixes verticais saindo do ápice para a borda, você terá o _Amanita Caesarea_, uma espécie também comestível, mas se a cor for esverdeada, você terá o _Amanita phalloides_, uma espécie tóxica que vai levar a falência de órgãos em menos de 20 minutos. Você deveria está anotando isso, não queremos que o garoto-que-sobreviveu morra com disenteria, não antes de matar o Lord das Trevas pelo menos.

Hermione buscou o pedaço e papel que trazia no bolso, e começou a anotar, fazendo um esboço tosco do cogumelo, enquanto Snape se dirigia para um lugar mais a frente olhando para o chão, porém sem deixar de falar.

- Quando coletar importante que seja com uma faca, para que não destrua a raiz do cogumelo, assim você sempre vai ter comida disponível, recomendo que você sempre abra ele ao meio, há alguns insetos que fazem dos cogumelos sua casa preferida. Você pode encontrá-los em vários lugares, claro, mas no chão e nas arvores velhas são os melhores lugares – disse abaixando-se e virando-se para chamar Hermione – Aqui, veja. Este é o _Cantharellus cibarius, _observe bem a coloração amarelo queimada assim como a forma plana do chapéu com bordas irregulares, feixes verticais descendo pelo talo branco. Ele tem um gosto passável podendo ser comido cru. Além de ser amplamente distribuído por todo o Reino Unido, você deve tomar cuidado para não confundi-lo com o falso _Cantharellus, _enquanto o _cibarius _tem a coloração amarelo queimado, o falso tem a coloração de gema de ovo, apesar dele não ser mortal você pode ter alguns desconfortos musculares.

- Senhor, posso fazer lhe uma pergunta?

- Não consigo me lembrar de algo já ter conseguido impedi-la de fazê-lo. – disse ele em um meio sorriso.

- Como você aprendeu tudo isso? – perguntou seriamente curiosa.

- Quando se tem pouco para viver – disse Snape, apenas um leve traço de amargura transparecendo em sua voz – Você tem que aprender a lidar com o que a natureza lhe oferece. E se não pela minha infância, você sabe, ser um comensal da morte não é apenas _glamuor._

Hermione inconscientemente pensou na sorte que tivera ao nascido na sua família, de sempre ter tido o amor, o carinho, o respeito. Ao que parecia o temível professor de Hogwarts nunca tivera nada além de dificuldades. Um desejo de segurar a mão dele entre veio sobre ela rapidamente, porém com a mesma rapidez a deixou, aquilo seria inapropriado, além de constrangedor já que certamente ele se esquivaria.

- Lembre-se de sempre se alimentar de mais de uma espécie, já seu corpo pode ficar sensível a uma determinada espécie se for exposto ao consumo em grandes quantidades por muitos dias – continuou como se eles não tivessem conversado sobre nada além de cogumelos anteriormente – E sempre que coletados coloque ele separados e não carregou em saco plásticos isso diminui a "validade". Este daqui é do gênero _Morchella_, ele é facilemnte identificável também, você percebe o talo branco grosso, sem nervuras. O próprio chapéu dele é diferenciado, já que é alongado e tem essa forma de favos de mel. Você o encontrara em diversas cores do verde, amarelo ou mesmo laranjado, sua única preocupação é com a forma dos favos de mel, porquê o falso M_orchella_ é parecido, porém é mais irregular, veja só este - disse mostrando para Hermione um cogumelo parecido com o outro, porém com bordas mais irregulares e "favos" não definidos. – Se você continuar na dúvida é só abri-los, enquanto o verdadeiro tem o interior perfeitamente branco e liso, o falso tem esse aspecto esverdeado. Ele não é tóxico, apenas tem um gosto realmente terrível, vai se RO mesmo que está bebendo sua bile. – ele se levantou, Hermione ainda observava os cogumelos atentamente – Venha, só há mais um – ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

O sol já estava se pondo apenas um pouco de luz adentrava na floresta, enquanto eles adentravam nesta, eles caminhavam sem grandes problemas em um silencio agradável.

- Aqui – disse Snape fazendo-a parar em frente a uma grande árvore – Enquanto grande parte dos cogumelos são encontrado nas bordas da floresta, esse especialmente precisa de mais umidade. – disse arrancando o delicadamente do tronco – Este é a _Fistulina hepática_, sempre o encontrará em tronco de árvores, ele sempre terá essa forma plana, assemelhando-se à de uma grande língua, a superfície rugosa – disse colocando na mão dela – e a coloração geralmente é castanho-avermelhada, apesar de que se for um cogumelo jovem, pode ter a cor rosa-avermelhada.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo a ele, escutaram um grito ensurdecedor que encheu a floresta, Snape rapidamente se pôs de pé, assim como Hermione, pondo-se na frente dela quase que instantaneamente, protegendo-a com o corpo enquanto seus olhos procuravam nas sombras da flores pelo perigo. Hermione olhou para Snape, estranhamente lembrando-se da noite no terceiro ano, quando Lupim se transformou em lobisomem e ele a protegera.

- Fique alerta, Hermione – disse ele segurando não dela. – Ninguém nos seguiu tenho certeza, mas parece que alguém está com problemas.

Outro grito foi ouvido e uma moita próxima foi chacoalhada, e um pequeno roedor saiu do lugar, dando mais um sonoro grito estridente.

- É uma marmota – disse ela segurando-o pela mão e apontando em direção ao animal – Não sei como não reconheci antes.

Havia uma marmota, com a pelagem castanho-cinza, o corpo volumoso se encaminhando para um afloramento rochoso. Ela parou, ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras, farejou o ar. Contemplou os seres humanos, com olhos amarelados.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou, por falta de coisa melhor para fazer, já que ele estava estranhamente consciente do calor da mão dela na sua.

- Fui escoteira – disse corando – Deveria ter reconhecido o grito...

Ela virou a cabeça para fitar Snape, os olhos contraídos em divertimento.

- Você foi realmente corajoso. Eu me senti protegida contra qualquer ataque de marmotas assassinas. – disse rindo, sua mão apertando a dele em reconhecimento.

- Muito engraçado, Granger... – disse sem conseguir esconder o divertimento do olhar.

- É Hermione – disse ela como se estivesse vagamente entediada com o deslize dele – Acho que a aula terminou, professor...

- É Severus... – disse ele automaticamente, parecia errado ela continuar chamando-o de "senhor" ou "professor", ainda mais quando a mão dela encaixava tão bem na sua – Vamos – disse puxando-a para si e aparatando-os da floresta.

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione esperava ver a parede da tão conhecida biblioteca do Snape, mas ao invés disso se encontrou na rua onde aprendera a andar de bicicleta, onde corria para comprar sorvete enquanto o carrinho passada. A casa estava com as luzes acessas provavelmente seus pais ainda estavam na sala compartilhando o último cálice de vinho, falando sobre o dia no consultório.

- Agora? – perguntou quase pesarosa. – Eles não sabem que eu estou viva...

- É melhor não adiar – disse apertando a mão dela uma última vez antes de soltá-la – Vamos resolver isso, logo. Você não quer protegê-los?

Hermione assentiu, Snape agitou a varinha diante dela e Hermione sentiu o feitiço de desilusão varrer sobre a pele dela. Ele se dirigiu para a porta, batendo na madeira pintada de branco. Logo, uma mulher de olhos tristes, vestida de preto abriu a porta.

- Você... - disse ela arregalando os olhos e tentou fechar a porta novamente.

Snape a impediu entrando na casa e dando espaço para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

- Quem é, Jane? – perguntou uma voz de homem se aproximando que Snape supôs ser do pai de Hermione – O que você está fazendo aqui? – continuou ao ler Snape – Você matou Dumbledore.

Hermione olhava a cena um tanto atônita, seus pais pareciam furiosos com Snape, sem dúvidas eles já sabiam da morte de Dumbledore.

- Sr e Sra Granger, eu...

- Você é um assassino – disse o homem – Você matou Dumbledore...

- A nossa menina está morta por sua causa – chorou a Sra Granger, provocando uma dor profunda em Hermione ao ver a tristeza da mãe – Se veio nos matar...

- Não, Sra Granger. Vim falar de Hermione... – disse ele tentando não fazer nenhum movimento e acabar por assustar a família de Hermione ainda mais – Ela está viva...

- Não minta para nós – disse a Sra Granger sendo prontamente abraçada pelo marido – Ela era tudo o que tínhamos...

- Ela está viva e bem – disse Snape olhando para o George Granger – Ela precisa da ajuda de vocês...

- Ela não pode está viva nós vimos o corpo dela – disse George calmamente – Nós a enterramos...

- Foi apenas um truque, magia – o mestre de poções disse como se isso por si só explicasse tudo – Eu posso provar...

Snape agitou a varinha – os Granger se encolheram – e logo Hermione apareceu, as lágrimas estavam borrando seu rosto, enquanto ela encarava os pais. Ela se dirigiu para ele, que estavam assustados pelo aparecimento repentino, mas assim que ela os tocou abraçando-os, vendo e sentindo que ela era real e não apenas uma alucinação de suas mentes ávidas por terem ela de volta, eles a abraçaram de volta permitindo-se chorar.

- Senti tanta falta de vocês... – disse ela entre soluços – Pareciam meses...

Snape estava estranhamente desconfortável ao presenciar a intimidade familiar tangente. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? E porque as lágrimas dela estavam o fazendo desviar seu olhar? Bem, ele nunca suportara ver mulheres chorar, lembravam tanto a sua mãe depois de uma surra dada pelo pai.

- Mas como, querida? – perguntou o pai.

- É um pouco complicado, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês... – disse ela sentando-se no sofá, e convidando Snape para ficar ao lado dela.

- Diga, meu bem... – disse a mãe – Faremos o que for preciso.

Hermione e Snape explicaram os acontecimentos da noite da morte de Dumbledore, não deram detalhes sobre a morte do diretor, mas deixaram bastante claro a lealdade de Snape a Ordem. Inclusive Snape ficou levemente curioso ao ver a Grifinória lhe defender tão ferrenhamente, falando o que ele fizera por ela. Eles disseram sobre o plano para eles e a importância que tinha eles sumirem até que a guerra se resolvesse.

- E você querida, não pode vir conosco? – perguntou George – Com certeza o Prof Snape pode conseguir esconder a todos nós.

- Pai, por mais que eu queira estar com vocês – disse ela a lágrima voltando a descer – Meu lugar é ficar ao lado de Harry nesta guerra, é lutar para que possamos ganhar e assim sermos livres para ter nossas vidas.

- Mas querida... – tentou intervir, Jane.

- É minha decisão, mamãe. Eu preciso está lá, essa guerra é sobre mim também... É sobre todos nós. – continuou Hermione – Vocês estarão protegidos, Severus irá escondê-los.

- E você? – perguntou o pai se alterando – Não podemos perder você de novo...

- Vocês não vão papai, prometo... – disse Hermione.

- Sr e Sra Granger, precisamos tirá-los daqui o quanto antes – disse Snape – Vocês ficaram fora de circulação do mundo trouxa...

- Mas não deveria ser ao contrário? – perguntou o homem grisalho.

- Não, o mundo mágico é o lugar menos provável para vocês estarem, e será muito mais fácil escondê-los onde posso ter rápido acesso a vocês. – disse Snape tentando não demonstrar sua impaciência, ele ainda tinha coisas para resolver naquela noite – Sei que vocês não tem motivo para isso, mas confie em mim, venho jogando esse jogo durante toda a minha vida. Vocês ficaram seguros.

- E quanto a Hermione? – questionou o pai.

- Tão segura quanto eu possa mantê-la durante a guerra – disse Snape os olhos fixos no homem – Você tem minha palavra.

Hermione sentiu o coração se encher de carinho por Snape, quantas vezes ele não teria dito aquilo para Harry mesmo sem gostar dele. Quantas vezes ele não os salvara sem eles saberem? Por quantas pessoas mais ele se sacrificara em sua vida?

- Quão rápido a mudança pode ser arranjada? – perguntou Hermione.

**~SS/HG~**

- Foi melhor do que eu imagina – disse Hermione ao sair do banheiro ainda enxugando os cabelos. – Desculpe pela demora, devo ter cochilado na banheira – completou rindo.

Snape estava sentado rigidamente na borda da cama dela, esperando-a, para que pudesse fazer o procedimento de coleta. Hermione achou melhor ser no quarto devido ao conforto, e pediu para tomar um banho antes, ele aceitou a parte do banho de bom grado, porém sua mente ainda tinha algo contra está em um lugar tão intimo como o quarto sozinho com ela, ele não sabia bem o porquê, mas a ex-aluna estava lhe dando muito no que pensar, nesses últimos dias.

"Porra,_ preciso dormir... Isso deve ser cansaço._"

Ele foi para o próprio quarto tomar banho, e voltou para esperá-la. Ao ver a porta se abrir, viu-a abençoadamente vestida, apesar de que o pijama de seda preto, assim como os cabelos molhados e os lábios vermelhos ainda estavam lhe incomodando.

"_Isso que dá não poder mais fazer visitas a Travessa do Tranco..._"

- Sim – disse ele por falta de algo melhor para dizer – Ainda está dentro do nosso cronograma.

- Vamos logo com isso – disse ela – Ainda não acredito que vou ter que dar meu sangue para ele... É nojento.

- Já expliquei que a poção não irá ser eficaz por mais do que alguns dias para o Lord – disse ele – Você o estaria ajudando se estivesse durante o seu ciclo normal, porém como vamos apressar as coisas, ele só vai se sentir mais revigorado instantaneamente, mas a sensação vai se dissipar lentamente, ele não vai nem perceber que não houve alterações no nível de magia.

- Ok – disse ela exasperada os braços cruzados sobre o tronco – Mas não me impede de me sentir suja.

- Vamos com isso – disse ele levantando-se – Deite na cama.

Hermione obedeceu e deitou no meio da grande cama, fazendo Snape sentar ao seu lado para poder alcançá-la. Snape se amaldiçoou por não ter se preparado para aquele momento como deveria.

- Srta Granger... hum... Hermione – murmurou – Você vai ter que levantar um pouco sua blusa, por favor. Por causa do feitiço...

- Ok – disse ela sem demonstrar nenhum constrangimento aparente, apesar de sentir as bochechas aquecerem um pouco – Assim está bom? – perguntou quando subiu a blusa, deixando-a cobrir apenas os seios.

- Sim, obrigada – disse ele olhando para a pele lisa da barriga de Hermione – Vou ter que tocá-la para lançar o feitiço.

- Vá em frente – falou olhando para o teto.

Snape preparou a varinha, colocando-a junto a pele de Hermione, como começou a falar o feitiço que mais pareci um cântico, enquanto sua varinha ia e vinha pelo ventre dela sendo seguida pela a mão esquerda, que passeava muito próximo a borda do short que vestia.

Ela tornou-se consciente do feitiço que parecia andar sobre a pele dela criando pequenos espasmos indolores, mas mesmo com essa sensação ela conseguiu discernir a presença das grande mão quente dele na sua pele fria, e não conseguiu impedir que um arrepio viesse sobre ela. Snape sentiu os pelos se eriçarem sob suas mãos, e achou que aquilo já era mais do que suficiente.

- Esse é o frasco – disse ele entregando a ela sem olhá-la – É melhor você se preparar, coloque no frasco e me entregue assim que terminar. Estarei no laboratório.

Snape saiu do quarto antes que Hermione pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ela suspirou olhando para o teto, baixou a blusa, e foi para o banheiro.

"_Droga de hormônios_..."

**~SS/HG~**

Snape aparatou em frente à mansão Malfoy, hesitou tempo suficiente para acalmar a respiração e foi ao encontro de Voldemort. Hermione havia dado o sangue a ele, na realidade ela mandara o elfo entregar. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia sair tão rapidamente, ou quem sabe ela ainda estava sentindo alguma dor. Snape praguejou não haveria jeito de saber agora, tudo o que ele poderia fazer era colocar o plano em prática.

- Milorde... – disse ele curvando-se, seu joelho tocando o chão ao mesmo tempo em que suas proteções de oclumência se erguiam.

- Severus, que prazer... – disse Voldemort, seu humor havia melhorado desde que os planos no ministério estavam correndo como planejado – O que o trás aqui? Pensei que estivesse ocupado com sua pequena distração...

- Nada pode me distrair dos meus compromissos, Milorde – disse Snape – E não pude tocar na sangue-ruim infeliz, porque o "stress" poderia alterar a composição do sangue menstrual... – continuou ele – E eu não gostaria que meu "celibato" fosse em vão.

- Então você conseguiu que ela cooperasse? – perguntou Voldemort – Porque o sangue deve ser dado, e não tomado...

- Sim, Milorde – disse Snape deixando transparecer um sorriso – Com o estímulo adequado ela pode ser de muita utilidade.

- Traga aqui, Severus. – mandou Voldemort estendendo a mão para o frasco.

Ele cheirou a poção, e logo identificou a arte das trevas, assim como o vinculo de sangue. E sem pestanejar tomou-o em apenas um gole. Rapidamente um sorriso rasgou o rosto ofídico quando o Voldemort sentiu a magia.

- Poder, Severus... – disse ele – Agora me diga... O que você quis dizer com o estímulo correto.

- Milorde, a sangue-ruim apesar de imunda, tem um potencial e isso é inegável... – disse ele esperando a reação de Voldemort.

- Sim, Sim... Draco havia me falado sobre ela... – disse Voldemort como se considerasse algo – O que você andou pensando...

- Nada Milorde, só que ela poderia ter uma melhor utilização na causa, não sei ainda como exatamente... – disse Snape como se estivesse apenas pensando alto – Mas talvez isso seja apenas meu egoísmo e eu queira entrar nas calças da sangue-ruim.

Voldemort ficou calado pensando no que Snape dissera, poderia realmente haver alguma utilidade na sangue-ruim? Ela poderia ser utilizada? Sim, Voldemort iria analisar essa possibilidade, não poderia se dar ao luxo de não utilizá-la nos seus planos.

- Pode voltar as suas poções Severus, sei que você tem muito que fazer – disse o Lord das Trevas – Você sabe como precisamos da poção que potencializa o efeito do Imperius, vai ser primordial para a tomada definitiva do Ministério.

- Sim, Milorde – disse Snape dando meia volta – Senhor, se me permiti...

- Diga, Severus. – falou Voldemort.

- Alguma notícia do maldito garoto que sobreviveu? Algo sobre os planos da Ordem?

- Ele foi transportado por toda a Ordem para a casa dos tios, e agora é intocável ao menos até o aniversário – disse Voldemort com uma ponta de frustração. – Porque a pergunta?

- Curiosidade, Senhor – disse Snape com nada, além disso, demonstrando em sua fisionomia – Pena que os olhos que temos não podem observar o garoto que sobreviveu. Boa noite, Milorde.

Snape virou as costas e deixou Voldemort com muitas coisas as quais pensar. O mestre de poções, aparatou diretamente em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar o elfo para saber notícias de Hermione. Assim que ele teve a garantia de que ela estava dormindo, se sentou no sofá da sala para saborear mais uma dose do seu wisk preferido, brindando internamente pelo início de um plano, que era o primeiro passa para o desfecho positivo da guerra.

* * *

**AVISO: **A referência sobre marmota não foi ideia minha, foi adaptada do livro "A Pousada no Fim do Rio" da Nora Roberts, eu achei perfeito para esse momento. *-*

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

" – _Já vou sair de cima de você – disse ele sem se mover nenhum centímetro._

_- Ok... – murmurou ofegante, tornando-se muito consciente da presença masculina dele"_

* * *

**CONSIDERAÇÕES: **Muito Obrigada pela paciência de vocês sei que este capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas espero escrever o próximo até segunda, no mais tardar terça ( isso se eu não viajar amanhã... Fiquem na torcida). Qualquer erro é tudo culpa minha =)

* * *

**NA:** Meninas, que saudade *corre e abraça* Muito Obrigada por todos os comentários vocês são maravilhosas, confesso que me perdi entre os coments, então não terei como responder a cada uma, mas vou tentar responder a questões gerais.

- Sim, Severus é gostoso, muuuuuuito gostoso.

- Sim, Hermione é uma garota de sorte... Muuuuuita sorte.

- Sim, eles começaram a ficar cada vez mais próximos *-*

- E sim, vocês são as melhores leitoras do mundo \o/

Não tenho palavras para agradecer pelos seus comentários, seus elogios e críticas são sempre bem vindos... Gostaria de dar minhas boas vindas a Sra Snape, Olga, ASolon, Aninha Flávia, Serena, Carla Balsinha, Mary, Snapete... APROVEITEM! As queridas de sempre... Daniela Teixeira, Karinepira, Miss. Lino Snape (Beta amada), Pathy Potter, Sandra Longbottom, Daniela Snape obrigada por continuarem vindo até aqui e deixando suas revisões. E a todos que leram, adicionaram, estão seguindo, porém não comentaram... Eu adoraria receber suas opiniões, mas já agradeço imensamente pela visita.

Quem quiser adicionar no facebook e ter acesso as primeiras 1000 palavras do próximo capítulo ;) procure por Chriscia Jamilly.

Então é isso... Até a próxima e me deixem saber o que acharam.

* * *

**NB: **Quantas emoções!

Mais alguém se emocionou com essa aproximação dos dois?!

Eu amo romances assim, pena q esta difícil achar na vida real... enfim...

To louca pra ver a mione de volta... como será? E o que podemos esperar do Sevy? Terá alguma briga de ciúmes a frente? Uii quantas emoções ainda! Quero mais!

E se vc tbm quer mande seus Recadinhos, dicas, sugestões e elogios (pq nossa autora merece!)


	8. VII - Hermione

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários... Antes de qualquer coisa... Povo lindo eu reli a fic e achei alguns erros de ortografia, concordância e até de palavras. Como vocês sabem eu tenho beta, mas vivemos em ritmos profissionais tão acelerados que as vezes não temos todo o cuidado necessário, eu confesso. O caso é que neste mês eu estava afastada do trabalho ( mas acho que vou voltar agora) então escrevi tudo o que eu podia, e o mais rápido possível... Pq quando a real life chama fica difícil. Então peço desculpas desde já pelos erros, e se há justificativas, é pelo fato de querermos atualizar rapidamente.**

**AVISO: Lançar Avadas na autora e totalmente proibido HAHAH Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**~Hermione~**

Hermione bocejou enquanto tomava a segunda xícara de café, o sol ainda não havia despontado, e ela já estava acordada. Snape insistira que eles deveriam treinar um pouco mais a resistência física, assim como praticar duelos. Ela sabia que ele se exercitava, houve uma vez que ela acordou para ir ao banheiro, e ao olhar pela janela o viu correr, parou apena um segundo para registrar o fato do seu professor está em algo que não fosse preto ou mesmo que não tivesse ao menos duas camas de roupa. Ele estava de costas para ele, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver os músculos dos braços, e enquanto eles não eram enormes, sem dúvidas pareciam firmes e capazes.

E pela necessidade de se "fortificar" – e apenas por isso – ela acordara no horário indecente para correr junto com ele. Ela se arrastara para fora da cama, colocou uma blusa folgada um short de meia e o tênis, não teve disposição para cuidar do cabelo, por isso o amarrou em um volumoso rabo de cavalo. Ela ainda estava choramingando na mesa da cozinha, quando Snape apareceu, vestindo uma blusa cinza sem mangas, e uma calça comprida de tecido na mesma cor, e naquele momento ela o odiou, pelo simples fato dele parecer já ter corrido uma maratona, e que estava em plena forma para outra.

- Bom dia – disse ele.

Após o episódio no quarto, ele vinha mantendo um tom mais polido com ela, isso se devia não só ao que aconteceu no quarto, mas o que havia acontecido na floresta, na casa dos pais dela. Enfim, as coisas saíram um pouco do controle dele, e Severus Snape não era um homem que poderia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle, principalmente da sua mente.

- Ainda não é dia – ofereceu ela, murmurando – Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Snape sorriu ao vê-la fazer um esforço enorme para se levantar da cadeira.

- Com a regularidade do exercício você aprendera a desfrutá-lo.

- Duvido disso. – disse ela caminhando para a porta – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eles saíram pela porta da frente, Snape havia se certificado que as proteções estavam ativas em todo o local e tinha uma chave de portal no bolso, caso fosse necessário que Hermione fosse transportada para o quarto dela rapidamente.

Hermione olhou para o terreno que se estendia a sua frente, fora depois de alguns dias que estava lá, que percebera que a casa de Snape ficava em um lugar parecido com uma fazenda. Eles caminharam por cerca de vinte minutos por uma estrada plana, Snape diminuiu o ritmo para que Hermione pudesse acompanhá-lo, ela por sua vez, começou a sentir os músculos aquecerem pelo esforço, ao longe o dia começava a raiar.

- Isso não é tão ruim – disse ela fazendo Snape virar para olhá-la.

- É apenas o aquecimento – zombou.

E era verdade, dez minutos depois eles começaram um ritmo mais acelerado, uma corrida curta que parecia não exigir muito esforço, mas que logo a fez suar quando subiram um terreno mais íngreme. Eles passaram mais quarenta minutos no ritmo acelerado, e Hermione parou a respiração ofegante.

- Você sabe, não é? – disse ela tentando controlar a respiração – Para que eu possa ajudar na guerra, eu tenho que está viva.

Snape viu o rubor no rosto dela ganho pelo esforço, a respiração saia em arfadas nada graciosas, enquanto ela se curvou para apertar um músculo na coxa, Snape pôde ver o suor escorrendo pelo tronco dela, às gostas fazendo um caminho fascinante que ele tinha certeza acabariam entre o vale dos seios. Jogando essa linha de pensamento para o lado, ele pegou uma pequena garrafa de água que trazia no bolso, e ofereceu a ela, achando curioso o fato dele está dando a ela algo que ele usara a apenas alguns momentos atrás.

- Vamos voltar – disse ele quando percebeu que ela recuperara o controle sobre a respiração – Eu poderia aparatar, mas você precisa manter seus músculos em movimento ou terá uma cãibra.

- Pode dizer a verdade – disse ela bufando em divertimento, porém resignada a continuar caminhando – Você prefere me ver suar e sofrer.

- Talvez sim – falou no mesmo tom.

Quando chegaram a casa já passava das oito da manhã, Hermione quase beijou o piso da entrada. Ela estava pensando em subir para o quarto e mergulhar na banheira, talvez ficar submersa por umas duas horas, até a panturrilha deixar de doer.

- Pronta para duelar? – perguntou ele.

- Não podemos fazer isso à tarde?

- A corrida foi o aquecimento para o combate... – disse Snape um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto – Não gostaria que depois de todo o esforço para te tirar das mãos no Lord você morresse em combate.

- Sim, Senhor – ironizou – Como queira, você me permite beber água?

- Flink levará para a sala, vamos...

- Ser prisioneira de Belatriz me parece quase uma proposta atraente... – o tom alto o suficiente para ele escutar.

- Tenho certeza que posso arranjar sua transferência – disse com um brilho no olhar enquanto subiam as escadas.

Ele a guiou pelo corredor contrário ao que levava ao quarto dela, fazendo-a entrar em para uma sala que Hermione nunca tinha visto, porém ficou surpresa ao ver a sala completamente vazia.

- Vamos ter que imaginar a luta? – ela ironizou.

- Não exatamente.

Snape ia continuar a falar algo quando o elfo apareceu trazendo uma jarra de refresco que tratou logo a servir para ambos.

- Vou precisar de uma varinha.

- Já providenciei – disse fazendo aparecer na mão dele uma varinha, e entregando a ela.

Hermione pegou o pedaço de madeira entre os dedos, e logo sentiu a magia se apoderar dela, incrivelmente a varinha a havia reconhecido. Porém, o calor da mágica se expandiu pelo seu corpo, como um velho amigo ao qual fazia tempo que não abraçava, mas havia muito poder lá, mais poder do que ela já se lembrou de ter sentido antes, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de soltá-la.

- Essa parece minha varinha – disse observando a madeira e constatando que era videira esculpida, como a dela – Mas como...?

- Pense, Srta Granger... – disse voltando ao tom professora.

- Olivaras... – murmurou abismada.

- Videira esculpida, 38 cm, fibra de coração de dragão – disse ele sorrindo – Mas pedi a Olivaras que fizesse algo diferente, há uma combinação de pelo de rabo de testrálio e pelo de unicórnio...

- Não sabia que núcleos poderiam ser combinados. – disse espantada.

- Podem, mas não é muito aconselhável já que entregar uma varinha tão poderosa a qualquer pessoa pode ser perigoso – continuou – Mas nesse caso, há uma exceção, sua magia vai reconhecer a fibra de coração de dragão que por si só é um núcleo poderoso perfeito para utilizar nas artes das trevas, o pelo de testrálios vai te conferir mais poder, você vai precisar se quiser manter os feitiços de proteção que analisamos vigentes durante longos períodos, e o pelo de unicórnio vai te ajudar a fazer feitiços curativos, além de ajudar você a domar sua varinha.

- Não sei como agradecer...

- Vamos lutar – disse ele banindo os copos e a jarra – Para o outro lado da sala, Granger. Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Quando Hermione chegou do outro extremo da sala, viu Snape se ajoelhar e tocar a mão no chão, e logo um verdadeiro cenário de combate se formou, com terreno irregular, feitiços que pareciam sair das paredes em várias direções, a iluminação era precária, construções meio destruídas, havia barulho de pessoas pedindo ajuda, choros e gritos. Hermione olhou para Snape do outro lado, eles assentiram ao mesmo instante, e rapidamente começaram a desferir feitiços. Ela impressionou-se pelo modo como a varinha respondia ao seu comando, eficaz e definitiva. Um boneco apareceu ao seu lado, enquanto ela tentava entrar em uma das ruínas para se proteger, ela rapidamente o explodiu, isso não foi muito inteligente, já que acabou por sinalizar a Snape onde ela estava.

Hermione correu, para longe, desviando-se dos feitiços, uma explosão multicolorida de magia por todas as partes. Snape que estava à espreita lançou um feitiço, e viu Hermione bloqueá-lo habilmente, porém ela baixou a guarda, e um feitiço lançado pela sala acabou por feri-la no rosto, um pequeno ferimento se abriu, mas curou-se instantaneamente, ao que parecia havia uma magia de cura em cada lançamento.

Snape andou ao redor da sala, tentando encurralá-la, mas ela tinha uma grande variedade de feitiços no repertório, assim como uma movimentação corporal relativamente boa, sempre buscando locais para proteger as costas, ou está em um plano elevado em relação a ele. Snape fez o barulho da sala cessar, assim como os feitiços, e se "desiludiu", Hermione ficou instantaneamente alerta, sua respiração ofegante, o suor caia em abundância, e apesar daquilo ser apenas um treinamento ela podia sentir o perigo, a tensão do combate.

Snape se movimentou silenciosamente, indo pela esquerda de Hermione. Ela por sua vez poderia sentir a movimentação da magia, por isso, quando Snape lançou o feitiço de corpo preso ela estava preparada para bloqueá-lo, e desferir seu próprio contra-feitiço, Hermione tocou o chão, e fez um feitiço que vinha praticando, o chão instantaneamente foi eletrificado, fazendo os sapatos de Snape ficarem colados nos chão. Foi com alegria que ela o escutou bufar em divertimento.

Snape usou o Finite Incantatem não-verbal, lançando sobre si mesmo um feitiço de levitação. Hermione olhava para todos os lados, tentando encontrar algum indício da presença dele. Pensou ter visto um vulto negro, e lançou um Rictusempra.

- Foco, Hermione – disse ele chamando a atenção dela, e fazendo Hermione disparar outro feitiço de onde a voz dele tinha vindo.

Snape continuou atraindo a atenção dela para diversos cantos, antes de se colocar atrás do corpo de Hermione, sua varinha descansando na pele fina do pescoço. Snape se curvou sobre ela, sua voz não mais que um sussurro, tornando a respiração dela ainda mais difícil.

- Fator surpresa, não se esqueça disso. – falou seu timbre parecia acariciar cada polegada da pele de Hermione, ela sentiu quando a magia do feitiço de desilusão terminou, tornando-o ainda mais real.

Ela fez um movimento como se fosse levantar a mão, mas ele a interceptou antes que conseguisse o seu intento. Porém, assim que agarrou a mão de Hermione, sentiu o corpo dela girar, a perna dela batendo na de Snape, desequilibrando-o derrubando-o no chão, seu corpo sobre o dele. Ela sentou com as pernas abertas sobre o tronco do mestre de poções, a varinha apontada diretamente para o nariz do mestre de poções.

- Acho que aprendi a lição, Severus. – disse ela sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando em divertimento, e antes que pudesse se controlar, começou a rir mediante a face surpresa de Snape.

- Esse jogo é para dois, Hermione – disse, e antes que ela pudesse processar as palavras dele, Snape arqueou o corpo, girando sobre ela e prendendo-a ao chão, seu corpo estendido languidamente sobre o dela, seu rosto tão próximo que ele poderia discernir pequenos pontos verdes nos olhos castanhos. – Você ainda não superou o mestre.

Hermione ofegou inconscientemente ao sentir a dureza do corpo dele sobre o dela, a rigidez dos músculos, o cheiro singular, a presença esmagadora. O divertimento sumiu do olhar de Snape quando viu refletido nos olhos de Hermione o desejo, e uma pequena parte da sua mente registrou que ela sentia desejo por ele. O peito dela subia em grandes arfadas, o baixo ventre comprimido de desejo, e naquele momento ela não se lembrou de que havia uma guerra, ou que ele era seu ex-professor, assassino de Dumbledore, ela só via o homem por trás de Severus Snape, o homem que despertou um desejo latente no seu interior. Snape pareceu reconhecer isso, ele também estava ofegante – não pelo esforço de derrubá-la – quando seu rosto se aproximou um pouco mais do dela.

– Já vou sair de cima de você – disse ele sem se mover nenhum centímetro.

- Ok... – murmurou ofegante, tornando-se muito consciente da presença masculina dele.

Snape, porém não vez nenhum movimento nesse sentido, continuou apenas lá, seu corpo desfrutando do calor do corpo de Hermione, seus olhos hipnotizados por algo que ele não saberia descrever. No fundo da sua mente ele sabia que não deveria está ali, que havia algo incrivelmente errado sobre a proximidade deles, afinal não poderia ser certo o desejo de querer beijá-la. Mas foi quando ele a viu mordicar o lábio inferior em antecipação que o seu último fio de controle lhe escapou, e seus rosto desceu sobre o dela, os olhos de ambos fechados, mergulhados nas sensações. Um leve roçar de lábios, um pequeno contato com o veludo da boca de Hermione, e ele a escutou gemer em antecipação, seu próprio corpo respondendo rapidamente ao som.

Antes que Snape pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento em direção a ela, o elfo aparatou na sala, fazendo-os se separarem rapidamente, ruborizados pela intensidade do momento.

- Mestre – disse Flink – O almoço está servido – o elfo olhou para a cena, ambos sentados no chão lado a lado, os rostos avermelhados – Tudo bem, Mestre? – perguntou o elfo – Parece que o Mestre foi atingido por um feitiço de confundir...

- Sim, Flink. Estou bem – disse ele irritado (não sabia se com o elfo, ou consigo mesmo) – Já estamos indo, obrigada.

O elfo desaparatou, Snape não olhou para Hermione, e nem a ajudou se levantar. Eles caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor, em um acordo mudo, cada um foi para o seu quarto, a fim de se refrescar antes do almoço. Quando Hermione desceu, e viu a mesa posta de alguma maneira sabia que naquele dia almoçaria sozinha.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape estava no quarto preparando-se para sair. Não queria pensar no que quase acontecera com Hermione, abençoadamente Fineus aparecera no quadro que Snape tinha no quarto trazendo uma mensagem de Dumbledore. O estômago revirou ao simples fato de que agora era real, Dumbledore estava morto, e era apenas um quadro no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts, a sensação foi quase tão ruim quanto os seus pensamentos controversos sobre Hermione.

- Severus – disse Fineus solenemente – O diretor manda avisar que... – a pintura olhou para Snape mais atentamente – Você está pálido, Severus... Algum problema?

Snape apenas deu um olhar mortal para o quadro que parecia genuinamente preocupado com ele.

- Não, Fineus – disse – O que Dumbledore quer?

- Tenho mantido ele informado sobre os planos traçados com a Srta Granger... – disse Fineus calmamente, em outra ocasião ele chamara a menina de sangue-ruim e Snape quase o lançara fora da parece – E ele disse que você deve fazer uma visita a Grimmauld Place, há uma carta enviada por Lily para meu sobrinho que segundo Dumbledore pode comprometer o plano.

- Como ele sabe dessa carta? – perguntou Snape ignorando o aperto no peito que o nome de Lily produziu sobre ele – E o que tem nela de tão importante?

- Informações sobre o passado de Dumbledore que seriam melhor não vir à tona nesse momento, por causa do menino... – disse Fineus

- Tudo sempre é por causa do menino... – disse Snape ironizando com a voz mais condescendente que conseguiu produzir.

- Sirius havia falado sobre a carta com ele em outra ocasião – continuou o ex-diretor ignorando-o – Naquele momento não pareceu algo importante...

- Certo – disse a contra gosto, continuando com total ironia – Eu devo procurar na casa inteira, revirar todos os quartos e inspecionar todos os livros, ou vocês tem alguma ideia de onde ela possa está?

- Está no quarto de Sirius, Severus – ofereceu Fineus simplesmente, ainda observando-o atentamente, quando voltasse para Hogwarts teria uma conversa com Dumbledore.

- Mais alguma coisa, Fineus? – perguntou irritado.

- Absolutamente, Severus – disse o diretor desaparecendo em seguida – Tenha uma boa tarde.

Snape colocou a capa, e desaparatou rumo ao Grimmauld Place, nº 12.

**~SS/HG~**

Ele aparatou em frente a casa, sua varinha tocou a porta – sons metálicos poderiam ser ouvidos – esta se abriu, deixando a mostra o corredor que tantas vezes percorrera nos últimos dois anos, os corredores que sempre odiou, mas que de alguma forma eram um refúgio. Ainda na soleira da porta ele agitou a varinha:

- _Homenum revelio_ – não havia ninguém lá, provavelmente até o velho elfo deixara a casa.

Snape deu um passo à frente, e antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, escutou a voz de Moody perguntando por ele, e um vulto se agigantou para cima dele, a sombra do homem que fora seu único amigo, a sombra da sua vítima mais recente (apesar dele saber que não seria a última). Uma pálida lembrança de Dumbledore veio para cima dele, Snape ficou sem reação por um homem, pensando se seria assim que Dumbledore estaria no seu túmulo, mas agitou aquele pensamento para longe quando o braço seco se ergueu em sua direção.

- Você sabe a verdade, Alvo – disse quase solene – Eu não o matei, você o fez.

O vulto se desintegrou em poeira, deixando apenas um monte no chão, como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de areia no lugar. Ele caminhou pelo corredor, a varinha ainda erguida, ele passou pelo corredor sem um segundo olhar para as cabeças dos elfos, parou apenas quando escutou a voz da mãe de Sirius.

- Muito bem – disse ela em aprovação – Soube o que você fez a Dumbledore, já não era sem tempo de alguém acabar com aquele amante de trouxas e sangue-ruins...

- Cale a boca – disse ele agitando a varinha e a cortina se fechando sobre o quadro.

Ao passar pela porta não percebeu que sua capa engatou na porta guarda chuva, derrubando-o. Snape não lhe pagou nenhum olhar, quando se encaminhou diretamente para as escadas em direção ao quarto de Sirius, ele torceu o rosto ao ver o vermelho gritante da grifinória recobrindo as paredes, um rosnado escapou dos seus lábios quando viu a foto dos marotos, não pôde controlar a si mesmo, e lançou o _Lacarnun Inflamare_, que infelizmente não provocou dados a foto.

- _Accio_ carta – convocou, sem nada acontecer – Será do jeito difícil, então.

Ele rapidamente foi em direção aos livros da estante agitando-os pela capa sem nenhum cuidado, alguns pequenos pedaços de papel se soltaram destes, ele abriu a cômoda, o armário, mas não havia nada lá. Foi quando deu um passo para trás, frustrado pelo maroto ainda lhe pregar peças mesmo depois de todos os anos, que escutou o barulho diferente na madeira, era oco. Ajoelhando-se ele retirou a tábua para o lado, e lá dentro havia um livro de capa dura, onde foi escrito com a letra que Snape reconheceu ser de Lupim "A muy importante família Griffindor", a primeira página havia o nome dos quatro marotos escritos lado a lado, como se fossem irmãos, uma linha ligava Tiago Potter a Lily Evans, e uma segunda ligava esses dois a Harry Potter, que também estava ligado por uma linha a Sirius. Logo abaixo havia os dizeres com a letra floreada tão conhecida de Snape, a letra de Lily "A família que realmente importa...", ele engasgou com a dor súbita que aquilo lhe causou, por isso girou as páginas se deparando com fotos e textos ocupando cada porção em branco, quase tudo se referia a Tiago ou Lupim, porém nas últimas folhas as referências a Lily começaram a aparecer.

"_Lily parece ser uma garota legal, o único defeito é a amizade com o ranhoso..._"

"_Tiago ainda está perseguindo Lily, começo a desconfiar que ele possa gostar realmente dela._"

"_Lily agora é uma de nós, depois de finalmente deixar as más companhias, acho que logo ela e Tiago estarão casados..._"

Foi quase na última folha que Snape viu a carta colada ao papel. Havia uma referência ao filho, a preocupação evidente com o marido e os amigos, ao menos, ela pensou que Rabicho fosse um amigo. A lealdade evidente em cada linha que escrevia, uma referência sobre Dumbledore e a capa da invisibilidade que não pareceu ter nada demais, no final da primeira página uma referência sobre salgo inacreditável em relação à Dumbledore, o complemento se encontrava na segunda página, e era justamente o que ele estava procurando.

"_... pudesse ter sido amigo de Gerardo Grindewald. Pessoalmente acho que ela esta começando a caducas! Afetuosamente Lily"_

Aquela pequena carta que não trazia nada de especial, nenhuma referência a eles, encheu o coração de Snape de uma dor profunda, e ele se permitiu chorar, ajoelhado no chão poeirento. Ele pegou a última página poderia tê-la queimado, mas algo que pertenceu a Lily, algo que esteve nas mãos dela... Ele não poderia se desfazer, assim. Olhando na outra página ele viu a foto, onde estava Lily em um canto sorrindo, enquanto Tiago corria atrás do bebê na vassoura.

Ele olhou para ela, como se Lily estivesse sorrindo para ele, e aquilo o lembro do porque de tudo, o porquê da sua existência miserável, tudo era por ela, para ela... Ele a matara levara a morte a única mulher que um dia amara, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era ter a certeza de que estava fazendo o melhor para ajudar o filho dela, o melhor para pagar aquela dívida.

Ele não costumava esmiuçar seus sentimentos, mas sabia que o que sentia por Lily agora já não era amor, era um sentimento de dívida e remoço tão tangentes que pareciam poder lhe partir ao meio, de alguma forma a sua vida ainda estava entrelaçada a ela. E sem dúvidas Lily Evans – nunca Potter – Foi a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Por isso Snape rasgou a foto na parte onde ela aparecia, e colocou no bolso junto com a carta, aquilo era um lembrete, um lembrete de que nada do que ele fizesse seria o suficiente, um lembrete constante de que ele matara a mulher que amou.

Sua mente se desviou momentaneamente para Hermione, para a atração que sentiu por ela naquela manhã, pela forma que o corpo dela se comprimiu contra o dele. E de alguma maneira ele sabia que poderia ser... Não havia possibilidades de algo entre eles, pois a vida dele não pertencia a ele, pertencia a uma mulher morta a mais de quinze anos, uma mulher que nunca viu ou fingiu nunca ver o amor que ele sentia por ela.

Snape deixou a primeira página da carta sobre o chão, e desceu as escadas. Antes que pudesse aparatar de volta para a Mansão Snape, sentiu a marca queimar, e suspirou resignado ao seu destino.

**~SS/HG~**

**- **Fui claro, Severus? – perguntou Voldemort.

- Sim, Milorde – disse Snape à cabeça baixa em submissão.

- A sangue-ruim será uma aquisição valiosa para a causa – disse Voldemort – Precisamos usá-la ao nosso favor.

- Se me permite Milorde – disse Snape esperando o mago nego assentir – Não acho que a ideia de Belatriz vai funcionar, dificilmente conseguiríamos manter um feitiço império tanto tempo sobre ela, ainda mais se o Senhor pretende dar-lhe tempo para descobrir os planos de Potter.

- E o que você sugere? – questionou Voldemort considerando o argumento.

- Trazê-la para o nosso lado está fora de questão, ela é muito devotada à Potter – disse Snape como se aquilo fosse um fato óbvio – Temos que forçá-la a nos ajudar, não através de um feitiço, veja bem. Mas por livre e espontânea vontade...

- Ainda estou ouvindo...

- Se pegarmos algo que ela queira muito, podemos chantageá-la – falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Porém, não podemos fazê-la se sentir ameaçada, ela tem que acreditar que tem algum controle da situação. Penso que os pais dela seriam a melhor opção...

- Você pode ter razão, Severus. – disse Voldemort os olhos ofídicos brilhando – Quero que você cuide disso pessoalmente, remova-os da casa onde moram, e os levem para algum lugar seguro, longe dos outros, apenas você terá acesso a eles, entendido?

- Sim, Milorde.

- Assim que você tiver resolvido esse empecilho, me avise – disse Voldemort um sorriso grotesco rasgando o rosto – Quero que a traga aqui, falarei com ela pessoalmente. – e continuou – Você está dispensado, e não me decepcione, Severus.

- Meu prazer é servir ao Lord das Trevas – disse com o tom mais submisso que conseguiu impor na voz.

Ele se levantou e não tardou para está do lado de fora da mão, à primeira parte do plano estava completa.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape estava na biblioteca quando Hermione adentrou no local, ele havia mandado o elfo chamá-la, a inseparável garrafa de wisk já estava pela metade.

- Sente-se, Srta Granger.

- O que quer, Severus? – disse Hermione.

Ela passara o dia inteiro conjecturando sobre o que havia acontecido na sala de treinamento, ele não iria conseguir sair disso tão facilmente, não seria um tratamento frio que a faria desistir de obter suas respostas.

- Acabei de vir de uma reunião com o Lord das Trevas – disse ele – Seus pais deveram ser movidos nos próximo dias, posso garantir que até o final da semana você estará longe daqui.

- Você cuidará deles? – ela perguntou simplesmente, a preocupação com os pais sufocando suas perguntas.

- Vou mantê-los o mais seguro que eu puder – disse ele encarando-a diretamente pela primeira vez depois do incidente – Ele vai querer vê-la.

- Eu estarei preparada...

- Não torne as coisas simples, exija condições da parte dele, garanta a proteção da sua família. – explicou ele – Se você aceitar facilmente ele não acreditará no seu compromisso.

- Entendi...

- Quando você sair na caçada com o Potter quero que você vá diretamente para o Grimmauld Place – disse Snape sério – A casa pertence ao Potter, então ainda que os comensais possam localizá-la eles não poderão passar pelas proteções do dono. E mais importante, na casa quero que você pegue o retrato do diretor Fineus, coloque na bolsa e levou para onde for, será a forma que iremos nos comunicar uma vez que você tenha ido. As poções estão prontas e engarrafadas, leve o quanto você puder, assim como os livros que separamos e podem ser úteis. Guarde a Polisuco para usar quando forem retirar Potter da casa dos tios, é primordial que você a tenha.

- Certo... – disse ela incomodada pelo modo impessoal que ele a estava tratando.

E o mais importante – falou sério – Mesmo que o Lord te deixe sair, enquanto vocês estiverem lá fora, todos você serão alvos de comensais, então não baixe a guarda nunca.

- Vigilância constante – ironizou ela.

- Pode ser dito dessa forma. Isso é tudo – disse ele voltando-se para a sua bebida.

- Não ainda não é tudo – disse Hermione séria, fazendo-o virar em direção a ela – Quero falar com você.

- Já falamos o suficiente por hoje...

- Você falou o suficiente – disse Hermione a raiva começando a ganhar a melhor sobre ela – Eu ainda nem comecei...

- Não há mais nada para dizer. Devemos apenas esperar o comando do Lord das Trevas.

- Tem certeza que não tem nada para dizer sobre o que aconteceu de manhã na sala de treinamento? – disse irritada pela atitude dele.

- Elucide-me Granger – ironizou o tom de voz baixo e aveludado – O que aconteceu?

- Nós estávamos praticamente nos beijando, isso quer dizer alguma coisa. – disse ela olhando-o, o ventre se contorcendo ao reconhecer o tom de voz.

- Isso acontece quando um homem tem tesão Granger, e se vê em uma situação como aquela com uma pessoa desejável...

- Então eu sou desejável? – perguntou, impedindo-o de finalizar o assunto.

- Pela forma como você era disputada nas festas do Clube do "Slug" posso dizer que sim – continuou Snape, escondendo o rubor fraco que se instalou em suas bochechas.

- Você quer me dizer que o fato de termos quase nos beijado não significa nada na totalidade das coisas – disse ela perplexa.

- Sim, um homem pode sucumbir ao desejo – disse Snape, continuando com a voz ferina – Talvez uma visita a Travessa do Tranco e esse problema não mais aconteça...

- Então você insiste em me dizer que é apenas tesão – disse Hermione, lutando contra uma lágrima que ameaçava transbordar – E ainda me comparar com as prostitutas da Travessa do Tranco...

Snape precisava terminar com aquilo, a voz embargada de Hermione de alguma forma parecia ácido em suas entranhas. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e pegou a foto de Lily.

- Quero que você olhe bem para essa foto – disse ele o mais impassível possível, entregando o papel a Hermione – Essa é Lily Evans, a mulher por quem me apaixonei, a mulher por quem eu luto nessa guerra, a única que me faz continuar nessa existência miserável... Não sei que tipo de fantasias você andou formulando, Granger. Mas como você mesma disse uma vez, você não é Lily e nunca vai ser.

Hermione respirou profundamente, ainda olhando-o a garganta parecia queimar pelo esforço de não gritar com ele. A lágrima teimosa cai sobre seu rosto, e por um instante ela viu arrependimento nos olhar de Snape quando acompanhou o percurso que estava fez em seu rosto.

- Você se engana, Severus – disse Hermione o mais dignamente possível – Não fantasiei com nada, pensei apenas que poderíamos conversar como adultos. – e continuou, agora as lágrimas caindo fartamente, mas sua voz não vacilou mais – Sabe o que mais me entristece? Que sua adorada Lily, não merece absolutamente nada do que você fez ou faz para ela. Lily nunca deu um segundo olhar para você, nem como mulher, mas muito menos como amiga. Você adora uma idealização que nunca existiu.

- Você não sabe de nada... – ele cuspiu.

- Não sei? – disse Hermione rindo – Você quer uma prova? Harry me contou que você chamou Lily de sangue ruim, e por isso vocês deixaram de se falar. Grande amizade esta que ela sentia por você, nós éramos Severus, sempre... O tempo todo... Os amigos verdadeiros, aqueles que se importam, estão sempre lá para nos ajudar, e não para nos julgar...

- Cale a sua maldita boca... – chiou Snape, não querendo mais ouvir as palavras que ele sabia serem verdadeiras.

- Não vim aqui para oferecer a você o meu corpo, diferentemente do que você pensa – disse ela encarando-o – Vim aqui para te oferecer acima de tudo a minha amizade, antes de qualquer outra coisa, antes mesmo do respeito e admiração que você sempre teve de mim. Vim te oferecer uma amizade que ela nunca pensou em te dá – disse, a dor que sentia expressa no olhar - EU NUNCA GOSTARIA DE SER COMO LILY EVANS, e nem que eu quisesse eu poderia ser. Porque enquanto ela nunca te perdoou, eu mesmo ofendida por você, ainda estarei aqui esperando você deixar de ser um completo idiota. Minha oferta de amizade não será retirada por palavras duras.

Hermione virou as costas e subiu para o seu quarto, o estrondo da porta batendo ecoando pela casa. As palavras que ela disserá por serem tão verdadeiras reduziram Snape a condição de ser apenas um homem, e ele chorou por isso, pela verdade contida em casa palavra, chorou por não ter o direito de viver como gostaria e por saber que mesmo que o tivesse não saberia o que fazer com ele, e chorou, porque ele conseguira afastar a única pessoa que parecia se importar.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"_A mandíbula de Hermione travou quando sentiu ele totalmente dentro dela, preenchendo-a."_

* * *

**N/A: **Não vale me jogar Crucio, hein? Espero que tenham gostado, deixem seus comentários e achismos...Elogios, críticas são sempre bem vindos. Muito Obrigada a minha amada beta Camila Lino, vc é demais minha flor, obrigada por arranjar um tempinho, mesmo com tanto trabalho.

* * *

**AVISO: **A partir de agora os posts serão mais escassos, pq voltarei ao trabalho essa semana, mas por favor, não me abandonem... rs

* * *

**RESPOSTAS:**

**DanielaTeixeira: **Obrigada pelos elogios (principalmente sobre a pesquisa, que me deu uma dor de cabeça enorme rs), são sempre muito bem vindos. E sim, nojo eterno do Voldy tomando sangue menstrual... Me lembrei de uma fanfic onde o sevy era vampiro... Enfim... Espero que o novo capítulo tenha correspondido as expectativas. E eu que agradeço pelos papos no Facebook

**Snapete: **Obrigaaaaaaaaaaada... espero que ame esse tbm. =)

**Srt Snape: **Sevy não saia de cima de nós *-*

**Mary: **Continuado, e o que achou?

**Nath W. Malfoy: **Eu fiquei super feliz pelo seu comentário, me fez escrever mais rápido. Bem vinda ao lado SS/HG da força, onde todas temos sonhos molhados com o Sevy u.u RS Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e que eu não tenha decepcionado.

**Mounna: **Uma honra tê-la aqui... Vc sabe u.u

**Sandra Longbottom: **Espero na ter decepcionado.

**Carla Balsinha: **Obrigada pelos elogios aos cogumelos *-* E sim, o sevy é um tesão... sahshaush espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Karinepira: **Eu estou achando que as coisas estão indo rápido até demais. RS

* * *

**NB: **Oww quanta emoção em um único capitulo! Bem vamos por partes...

Foi só eu ou vcs tbm quase morreram com o Sevy e a Mione lutando? Eu amo cenas assim! Kkk E depois... Juro que Odeio a Lily! Kkk Oh mulherzinha fracote, comparada a Mione um lixo .. ECA! Mas *.* queria pegar o Sevy no colo e dar carinho quando ele fica todo frágil... Agora fala sério eu queria estar perto para aplaudir a mione de pé quando ela da um esporro do Sevy! Mulher de fibra por isso q gosto dela!

Enfim... Como sempre recados e elogios são sempre bem vindos... então MANDEM! Kkkk


	9. VIII - Planos Concretizados

**DESCULPA, deveria ter postado antes, na realidade estava escrito a algum tempo, mas eu estava em dúvidas sobre a qualidade do capítulo, então resolvi esperar mais um pouco... =/ **

**AVISO: A classificação M de uma fic, diz que o conteúdo pode se tornar pesado e vulgar, então leiam se quiserem, se não... bem... percam a diversão sahusaus**

**Considerações: Vou apresentar aqui a querida, Gigi Vieira que a partir de agora vai ser minha beta 2 oficial, pq tava muito complicado para mim e para a linda Camila Lino. Seja bem vinda, minha diiva escritora/betadora =) **

**COMENTEM, POR FAVOR! Esse capítulo é muito importante =) Espero que gostem...**

* * *

**~ Planos Concretizados ~**

Hermione desceu as escadas calmamente. Chorara até adormecer na noite anterior e, mesmo agora, seu rosto ainda deixava transparecer o efeito das muitas lágrimas derramadas; os olhos vermelhos e o inchaço ao redor destes deixaram isso muito claro. Foi para a biblioteca e, quando entrou no lugar, notou que havia cacos de vidro para todos os lados e que a pequena mesa que ele usava quando queria pesquisar algo estava tombada para o lado.

Hermione deu de ombros, em algum momento Snape teria que lidar com a verdade. Porque, enquanto Lily fora responsável por tirá-lo das mãos de Voldemort, também fora a mesma que o empurrou em direção ao Lord das Trevas em primeiro lugar. Um elfo apareceu para limpar a bagunça, murmurando algo sobre os malefícios do Wisk.

- Onde está Flink?

- Flink está fora, cuidando de coisas para o Mestre Snape.

- E o seu mestre, onde está?

- No laboratório, Srta. - disse antes de desaparatar de lá.

Hermione respirou fundo e foi para o porão. Não iria fugir dele. Fora mulher para falar o que pensava na noite anterior, então seria mulher o suficiente para aguentar as consequências das suas palavras. Quando entrou o viu curvado sobre o caldeirão, ainda vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Snape adicionou um ingrediente e hesitou o movimento apenas um instante quando percebeu que ela estava lá, mas logo voltou à poção.

- Bom dia, Severus. – disse. Ele não olhou para ela, apenas murmurou algo e virou as costas para buscar alguma coisa no armário.

Hermione aproveitou para espiar dentro do caldeirão e se deparou com a poção antirressaca. Encaminhou-se então para a bancada oposta e começou a recolher os frascos com as poções necessárias para a viagem. Depois de recolhê-las ela deu a volta para sair. A fim de chamar a atenção dele para si, tocou-o no braço, fazendo Snape se esquivar imediatamente após o contato e, finalmente, encará-la ainda que fosse com um olhar incrédulo no rosto.

- Vou mandar Flink avisar meus pais sobre a partida.

Snape assentiu. Logo em seguida, viu-a sair para longe do laboratório. Ele apoiou as mãos sobre a bancada, seu corpo tenso, não entendia como ela poderia simplesmente ir até ele e oferecer um bom dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não depois de tudo o que ele dissera na noite anterior, depois que ele a destratou... Snape praguejou quando sentiu a cabeça latejar ainda mais; precisava urgentemente da poção ou sua sanidade não duraria mais de uma hora na atual situação.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Hermione estava mais do que descontente enquanto remexia a comida no prato de um lado para o outro. Há dois dias Snape a estava evitando como se ela fosse um explosivin furioso.

- Mestre Snape não vem, Srta. - disse o elfo.

Hermione apenas assentiu. Fora assim durante os últimos dois dias, eles não compartilharam nenhuma refeição juntos, nenhum momento preguiçoso à beira da lareira, nem tiveram uma discussão acalorada sobre poções. Ela sentia falta da companhia dele mais do que qualquer outra coisa no momento.

- Leve a comida para ele no laboratório, por favor.

- Mestre Snape disse que não quer comer...

- Apenas leve e diga que eu mandei, como das outras vezes. - explicou pacientemente.

Hermione, depois de muito analisar o que chamou de "O Incidente", chegou à conclusão de que estava atraída por Snape, e que esta atração era totalmente fundamentada, já que ele reunia características que ela tanto prezava: honra, dignidade, coragem, inteligência, perspicácia e, claro, o fato de ele possuir porte altivo, um corpo firme e capaz sob suas mãos, além da voz pecaminosamente sexual que contava muito positivamente para que o ventre dela se contraísse em reconhecimento à presença dele.

Não precisava fingir para si mesma, ela queria Severus Snape. Depois daquela feliz manhã, a mera curiosidade de descobrir a textura e o sabor dos lábios dele se tornou quase uma necessidade. Quanto a ele... Bem, ela não poderia ter imaginado o desejo que vira no olhar negro. O próprio Snape admitira que a achava desejável, e enquanto ela nunca se viu dessa forma, apreciava o fato de ter algum tipo de efeito sobre ele. Precisava encontrar uma forma de trazer esse sentimento do homem para fora, mas sua missão parecia quase impossível, afinal, ele se recusava até mesmo a vê-la.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Snape aparatou no meio da sala, na casa dos pais de Hermione. A chave de portal que os levaria para o abrigo - ou cativeiro, dependendo do ângulo que se via - estava no bolso do casaco, pronta para ser ativada.

- Estamos à sua espera, professor. - disse o homem – Já estamos prontos.

- Naturalmente, vocês compreendem que vou ter de destruir esta casa... - disse Snape seriamente - Os outros comensais virão para saber se o serviço foi feito. Não pode parecer que vocês vieram de bom grado, como se tivessem aceitado apenas fazer um passeio com um comensal da morte.

A mulher começou a chorar, os olhos castanhos úmidos pelas lágrimas que transbordavam em dor. Isso fez Snape se lembrar terrivelmente de Hermione.

- Temos lembranças em cada canto dessa casa... - disse o homem com a voz embargada – Mas o lar é onde quem amamos está.

Snape não soube o que responder, por isso tratou de diminuir a pouca bagagem que eles levavam: uma mala para cada um e outra que a mãe de Hermione havia separado para a filha.

- Professor, eu poderia pegar uma lembrança? - perguntou a mulher.  
- Claro. – murmurou, apesar de estar com pressa – Só não podemos demorar.  
- Não sei se está em nosso quarto ou no de Hermione. – disse a mulher confusa.  
- Posso ajudar a procurar se me disserem o que é... – ofereceu Snape.  
- Uma foto de nós três na Disney, quando Hermione tinha cinco anos. – sorriu bobamente – Desde pequena ela sempre foi fascinada pela magia, mesmo que fosse a magia dos trouxas.

Subiram as escadas, e logo Snape foi levado ao quarto de Hermione para procurar. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Não se surpreendeu pela quantidade de livros e os inúmeros ursos pareciam fazer parte do ambiente, mas definitivamente ele esperava tons de rosa ou vermelho nas paredes e na decoração, mas em vez disso havia apenas os sóbrios tons pastéis.

Ele procurou rapidamente entre as coisas dela sem sucesso, porém, ao olhar para o retrato sobre a cômoda, ele viu o sorriso de Hermione. Ela se movia de um lado para o outro como se dançasse sozinha, e depois dava um giro completo fazendo o vestido levantar, sorrindo docemente como se estivesse se exibindo para ele. Snape se lembrava daquele dia, a foto foi tirada durante a festa do Slugue. Ele a vira no salão com aquele mesmo vestido.

Os dedos de Snape comicharam quando ele tirou a foto da proteção de vidro, observando que na parte de trás estava escrito _"com todo meu amor, Hermione". _Claramente fora uma lembrança enviada aos pais. Seria tão fácil apenas guardar a foto no bolso do casaco... Mas isso seria errado, não seria? Ele não estaria alimentando algo que trabalhava avidamente para matar?

Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, a porta se abriu assustando-o.

- Professor, encontramos - disse mostrando uma foto onde Hermione estava sentada no ombro do pai e sorrindo alegremente enquanto por trás dela um castelo cheio de pequeninas torres se destacava. - Podemos ir daqui mesmo.

- Vocês só precisam tocar na pena - disse Snape puxando a varinha e, quando teve certeza de que os dois tocavam a pena, ativou a chave de portal que os levou de lá.

Deixando para trás a casa onde Hermione crescera, onde descobrira que era bruxa, colocando uma pedra sobre as lembranças e a vida que levaram até aquele momento.

Deixando para trás um porta-retratos vazio sobre a cômoda de Hermione.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Hermione olhou pela janela do quarto, o clima estava mais frio do que ela se lembrava em tempos, os dementadores deveriam estar em polvorosa. Ela conferira pela décima vez a bolsa de contas verificando se não estava se esquecendo de nada. Snape havia saído mais cedo naquela tarde, com um grunhindo disse que estava indo levar os pais dela para o esconderijo. E, enquanto Hermione queria muito se encontrar com os pais uma última vez, ela sabia que estaria arriscando o plano e a própria segurança da família. Uma vez que seus pais estivessem cativos de Snape, o Lord poderia chamá-la a qualquer hora. O mínimo que ela poderia fazer era estar preparada.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

- Onde estamos? – perguntou o pai de Hermione.

- Numa propriedade de família nos Estados Unidos - disse Snape - É o mais longe de Londres que posso deixá-los em tão pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim deve lhes dar mais segurança, tirando-os da rota de guerra... – continuou - Vocês podem andar pela fazenda, mas tentem não chamar muita atenção. Os vizinhos moram longe, mas são bisbilhoteiros, e para eles este lugar está abandonado há muito tempo.

Os Granger não poderiam esperar um lugar com menos cara de abandonado do que aquele. A sede da fazenda era grande e luxuosa, quadros famosos de trouxas se destacavam por toda parte, assim como um piano de cauda completamente negro no centro da sala. O mobiliário fino e antigo remetia a tempos áureos.

- Os elfos cuidarão de vocês e passarão as informações necessárias. - disse ele rapidamente – Desculpem-me por não poder ficar, mas ainda tenho que voltar à casa de vocês e...

- Vá, professor, e dê um beijo em Hermione por mim. - disse a mulher - Muito obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por nós.

Snape não sabia como responder a gratidão, ninguém nunca lhe agradecera por algo que ele houvesse feito.

- Prometa, Severus. Prometa que você não irá deixar Hermione se machucar. - pediu o pai.

Snape pensou na ironia da promessa, uma vez que ela já se machucara e ele mesmo fizera isso com ela na noite anterior. Ele pôde ver a dor nos olhos castanhos.

- Prometo que vocês estarão juntos e vivos no final dessa guerra. - disse ele sério.

E naquele momento ele teve certeza de que não importava se Harry Potter iria matar Voldemort ou não, muito menos que lado venceria aquela guerra. Independente disso ele se asseguraria de que, fosse qual fosse o desfecho da batalha, Hermione e sua família estariam em segurança.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

- Milorde, foi feito. – disse ao se ajoelhar em frente a Voldemort.

- Muito bem, Severus. – aprovou o Lord das Trevas – Você os levou para onde?

- Para um refúgio, Senhor. – disse ele sem maiores explicações quanto à localização – Eles estão bem escondidos e guardados pelos elfos domésticos.

- Quero que traga a sangue-ruim à minha presença ainda hoje. É de vital importância que este assunto fique apenas entre nós, Severus. – ordenou Voldemort- Não quero desconfianças entre as minhas fileiras; meus seguidores não podem saber que estou me associando a sangue-ruins, mesmo que seja sob ameaças. Não podem desconfiar que preciso dos serviços dela.

- Sim, Milorde.

- Você sabe, Severus, o quanto as sangue-ruins podem ser perigosas. – disse Voldemort – Pena que você vai ficar sem o seu brinquedo.

- Claro, Milorde. – disse Snape – Tudo pela causa, meu Senhor.

- Traga-a para mim, quero resolver isso pessoalmente. – disse Voldemort – Vamos ver o que a sangue-ruim fará. – continuou – E você terá a merecida recompensa.

Snape esperou respeitosamente mais alguns segundos; vendo que Voldemort não diria mais nada, saiu em busca de Hermione.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

- Você pegou tudo? – ele perguntou sem olhá-la.

- Já disse que sim, estou pronta...

- As poções, os livros, a varinha...?

- Tudo guardado na bolsa, e escondido na minha meia. – falou – Você tem certeza de que meus pais estão seguros?

- Tão seguros quanto eu posso mantê-los. – disse ele encarando-a – Você está pronta.

- Sim – confirmou – Severus, eu...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele os aparatou para frente da Mansão Malfoy.

- Oclumência. – foi o que disse enquanto davam os primeiros passos dentro do território inimigo.

Ela respirou profundamente. Se tudo desse certo, logo estaria livre de Voldemort... Mas uma parte dela não queria se ver livre de Severus Snape.

- Seja bem-vindo, Severus. – disse Voldemort – Vejo que trouxe nossa convidada especial.

"Aproxime-se, Hermione Granger. Curve-se diante de Lord Voldemort."

- Nunca vou me curvar diante de você – disse ela firme, porém seus olhos demonstrando um medo calculado.

- Talvez você deva reconsiderar. – disse Voldemort – Severus, faça as honras...

Snape se aproximou de Hermione, o desdém e desprezo evidentes no olhar, quando ele trouxe até ela algo que se assemelhava a uma penseira.

- Não tão interessante como as aulas de Sibila, mas igualmente divertido. – disse o mestre de poções.

Hermione olhou mais atentamente para o líquido viscoso que parecia girar dentro da bacia, e logo os vultos puderam ser discernidos. Eram seus pais chorando acuados em um canto da casa enquanto Snape ia sobre eles; mais um giro, e ela viu a casa destruída. E ainda que soubesse que o olhar de medo dos pais era falso, aquilo serviu para lembrá-la de tudo o que estava em jogo... Como se ela pudesse esquecer.

- Solte-os! – ela pediu – Eles não têm nada a ver com isso...

- Ao contrário, eles têm tudo a ver com isso. – disse Voldemort com uma risada sinistra – Os trouxas serão os primeiros a cair assim que eu assumir o poder...

- Por favor... Eles não sabem de nada... – disse Hermione, sua voz cada vez mais trêmula – Você já tem a mim... Deixe-os ir, por favor!

- Curve-se. – disse Voldemort, a satisfação invadindo-o.

Hermione caiu sobre os joelhos, a cabeça baixa em clara rendição. Snape deu alguns passos para trás, aquele era o momento dela.

- Por favor... Eles não... Mate-me, mas solte-os. – pediu, as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

- Você não me serve para nada morta, sangue-ruim... De que me adiantaria? Além disso, você é propriedade de Snape.

- Você quer mais sangue? Eu dou a você... – perguntou com a voz desesperada – Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas poupe-os.

- Poupar, você diz? – falou Voldemort – Sou Lord Voldemort, e não poupo quem não quiser poupar... Não tenho motivos para deixar seus pais vivos.

- Qualquer coisa... Faço qualquer coisa, mas não os machuque, eles são tudo o que eu tenho.

- Você diz que me dá qualquer coisa, mas afinal o que uma imunda como você tem a oferecer?

- Minha alma, se for o que o Senhor quer...

- Senhor? Onde está a rebeldia grifinória? – debochou Voldemort – Sua alma manchada de nada me serve. No entanto... – Voldemort fingiu deliberar enquanto via o efeito de suas palavras sobre Hermione, que parecia completamente atenta ao o que ele ia dizer. – Não costumo barganhar com gente da sua espécie... Mas, entenda, Lord Voldemort é misericordioso, portanto lhe darei uma chance de salvar seus pais.

- Qualquer coisa, senhor. – disse Hermione, os olhos brilhando em súplica.

- Não quero qualquer coisa, quero Harry Potter. E você, Hermione Granger, você o trará a mim...

"Ou seus pais morrerão."

Hermione olhou chocada para Voldemort, seu rosto se contorcendo em desagrado pela ideia de trair o amigo.

- Não posso trair Harry. – sussurrou de cabeça baixa.

- Então não temos mais o que falar. – disse Voldemort, definitivo – Severus, traga-me os trouxas. Acredito que podemos começar com a Cruciatus, vamos ver o quão resistentes eles são antes de perderem suas mentes.

-NÃO! – gritou Hermione – Isso não...

- Percebe? Ofereci-lhe uma oportunidade e você declinou...

-Mas como eu poderia trazer Harry a você, se ele pensa que estou morta? – perguntou ela desesperada, como se quisesse demonstrar a Voldemort o absurdo do pedido.

- Não é você quem julga ter todas as respostas? Então volte para junto de Harry Potter e o atraia até mim. – cortou Voldemort. – O menino confia em você, isso não deve ser muito difícil.

- E quanto aos meus pais? – perguntou Hermione – Você irá soltá-los?

- Claro que não, eles serão minha garantia de que você irá cumprir sua parte...

- E as _minhas_ garantias? – perguntou Hermione – Como vou ter certeza de que você não irá matá-los assim que eu concordar com isso?

- Você não está em posição de exigir garantias. – disse Voldemort.

- Então é melhor que mate a todos nós. – disse Hermione – Se eu sair daqui estarei traindo o mundo bruxo, traindo tudo aquilo em que acredito... Não vou fazer isso sem garantias.

Voldemort ficou calado durante um instante. Não imaginou que fosse ter algum tipo de problema com Hermione, afinal, pensou que uma vez que ela percebesse que era a única forma de salvar os pais, rapidamente aceitaria.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Voldemort.

Ele precisava acabar com o garoto que sobreviveu o quanto antes. Ainda que ele fosse apenas um, enquanto Harry Potter vivesse a resistência dos demais bruxos também iria continuar. Voldemort viu o medo que Harry tinha nas lembranças de Hermione; ele poderia acabar por fugir e fazer a guerra se prolongar além do necessário, o que poderia custar a Voldemort muitos homens em suas fileiras.

- Quero um juramento... – disse Hermione – Um voto perpétuo.

- Isso é inconcebível! – disse Voldemort exasperado – Garota tola, sabe as consequências que a quebra de um voto pode acarretar?

- Você deu sua palavra de que não faria mal a eles. – disse Hermione como se avaliasse uma simples questão – Eu dou minha palavra de que vou fazer o que me pediu. Se nenhum de nós pretende quebrar sua palavra, fazer o voto não acarretaria risco algum.

- Você tem um ponto, sangue-ruim.

Voldemort considerou o que Hermione pediu; ele nunca pensou que seria necessário um voto, mas uma vez que ela cumprisse a parte dela (que seria obrigada a cumprir) ele poderia matá-la e, assim, estaria livre de qualquer voto. O único pesar era que ela não poderia assistir a morte dos pais mas, afinal de contas, não se pode ter tudo nessa vida.

- Severus. – chamou Voldemort – Faremos o voto. Aproxime-se, você será testemunha...

Voldemort estendeu a mão para frente e Hermione a tocou sentindo imediatamente um frio aterrorizante que só foi diminuído quando sentiu o calor da mão de Snape sobre a sua.

Ela percebeu que a mão do mestre de poções tremia ligeiramente quando ele apontou a varinha para as três mãos ligadas.

... Prometo fornecer informações sobre Harry Potter, tantas quanto possíveis, àquele que se denomina Lord das Trevas.

... Prometo fazer todo o possível para colocar Harry Potter frente a frente com Lord Voldemort.

... Prometo manter sigilo sobre este voto e tudo mais referente a ele, sobre minha captura e meus dias de cativeiro perante os membros da Ordem.

Um fio de fogo enlaçou as três mãos, Hermione sentiu o poder da magia prendendo-a enquanto as pequenas labaredas lhe lambiam a pele.

... Prometo manter a integridade física e psicológica dos pais de Hermione Granger.

... Prometo que nenhum dos meus comensais poderá fazer mal a eles enquanto esta guerra perdurar.

... Prometo que eles estarão livres assim que Harry Potter for morto.

Outro fio de fogo apareceu, traçando o caminho inverso ao primeiro, logo um "X" se formou sobre as mãos dos três.

... Eu, Severo Snape como testemunha, prometo ser o mediador entre Lord das Trevas e Hermione Granger.

Uma terceira linha de fogo surgiu prendendo-os, para enfim desaparecer.

- Está feito, sangue ruim.

- Quando devo partir? – perguntou tentando parecer satisfeita e submissa.

- Ainda hoje. – não foi uma instrução, foi uma ordem – Severus, você a levará para "a Toca". Creio que será o suficiente para reintroduzi-la à Ordem.

- Sim, Milorde. – disse Snape puxando-a – Se não há mais nada...

- Bem lembrado, meu fiel servo. – disse Voldemort, a maldade brilhando nos olhos – Ainda há uma "coisa"... Você ficou com a sangue-ruim sem tocá-la durante todo esse tempo. Esta noite você a terá, aqui... Diante de mim.

- Mas, Milorde... O sangue... – falou Snape numa tentativa de evitar cumprir a ordem.

- Não será mais necessário. – disse Voldemort com um sorriso – Logo terei mais poder do que você pode sequer imaginar. – continuou – Não precisa mais se privar, finalmente você pode tomar por completo sua recompensa pela morte de Dumbledore.

Hermione olhou para Voldemort aterrorizada. Seria violentada por Snape diante do Lord das Trevas, e ele não poderia apenas fingir, teria de ser consumado.

- Isso é para lembrar a você, sangue ruim: apesar de termos um voto, você ainda é nossa prisioneira. – disse Voldemort – Dê-me a varinha, Severus, não queremos que você se deixe levar como da última vez e a acabe matando.

Snape entregou a varinha a Voldemort. Ele não poderia fazer muito por Hermione sem a varinha. Teria de violentá-la.

Snape conseguira salvá-la de cair na mão dos outros comensais, mas não conseguira salvá-la dele mesmo. Quando ele se voltou para Hermione ela se assustou, pois vira no olhar dele o comensal da morte, o mesmo que invadira o quarto e se forçara sobre ela, e ainda que ela soubesse que estavam do mesmo lado, tinha consciência de que aquilo não seria fácil.

Snape avançou na direção dela, fazendo-a recuar em verdadeiro temor.

- Quer que eu a imobilize, Severus? – perguntou Voldemort verdadeiramente divertido.

- Não, Milorde. – disse Snape com um sorriso de escárnio – Não há nada que me dê mais tesão do que uma boa luta. Mas se o Senhor pudesse transformar as roupas dela em algo mais "escolar", eu agradeceria, porque essa é uma lição da qual ela jamais se esquecerá.

Snape escutou o riso de Voldemort enquanto pegava Hermione bruscamente pelo braço, as roupas magicamente transfiguradas.

- Tire a blusa. – mandou Snape – Agora. – completou quando ela pareceu relutar.

Hermione então tirou a blusa branca de escola, a começar folgando a gravata, totalmente coinsciente do olhar de Voldemort sobre si. O tecido ganhou o chão, deixando à mostra um sutiã branco simples que lhe cobria os seios. Sentindo-se exposta e humilhada, Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

- Eu mandei você se cobrir? – perguntou Snape sem obter resposta – Mandei?

- Não.

- Não, "Senhor". – chiou – Talvez seja necessário lhe ensinar um pouco mais de disciplina.

Snape descruzou os braços de Hermione sem nenhuma delicadeza, então sua mão subiu para apertar a garganta dela e, ainda que o aperto fosse mais fraco do que a força que ele demonstrava exercer, lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Hermione pela dificuldade de respirar.

- Quem manda em você, sangue-ruim? – indagou, os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Você, senhor. – murmurrou.

Snape soltou o aperto do pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa com o formato dos dedos na pele branca e macia. Sua mão deslizou pelo colo de Hermione, entrando por baixo do tecido do sutiã, o que fez Hermione se retrair sob o seu toque.

- Por favor, não...

- Não?! – perguntou alterado.

Ele rasgou o tecido fino do sutiã ao meio, deixando os seios completamente descobertos, e logo suas mãos cobriram os dois glóbulos firmes, apertando-os até Hermione gritar de dor.

- Está doendo? – perguntou – Ainda não é nem o começo.

Snape desceu os lábios sobre o seio, lambendo-o delicadamente apenas para morder a pele macia em seguida, seus dentes firmemente cravados. Hermione tentou se afastar, a dor repentina nublando sua mente. Ela olhou para baixo tempo suficiente para ver Snape lamber o sangue que saía de uma das feridas mais profundas.

- Ajoelhe-se. – mandou Snape, forçando-a para baixo – Abra. – apontou para a calça.

Ela estava com os dedos trêmulos quando começou a abrir o cinto de Snape, as lágrimas começando a descer pelo rosto em antecipação ao inevitável. Enquanto não se oporia a ir para cama com Snape em condições normais, Hermione nunca imaginou que estaria com ele naquela situação.

Snape tentava tornar aquilo o mais breve possível, já que sem a varinha não poderia fazer muito para ajudá-los. Os gritos dela o estavam levando a um outro estágio de repulsa sobre si mesmo, e ele não conseguiria se não recebesse algum tipo de estímulo. Estava só de cuecas, as calças completamente retiradas.

- Você sabe o que fazer. – disse ele a encarando – Se me morder como da última vez, vou arrombar cada orifício do seu corpo.

Hermione o olhou incrédula. Ele realmente a estava mandando fazer sexo oral? Ela baixou a borda da cueca. O membro de Snape era grosso, a pele pálida, e estava flácido quando foi libertado. Se ela não o ajudasse eles não conseguiriam sair dali vivos. Hermione chorou pela humilhação daquele momento bizarro: fazer sexo oral no ex-professor e ainda ter Voldemort como plateia. As lágrimas continuaram a descer quando tocou o membro, esfregando a mão por toda a extensão dele.

- Olhe bem para ele, Granger. – disse Snape – Quero que você lembre que é ele que vai rasgá-la ao meio de tanta dor.

Snape afastou o olhar para longe dela, como se estivesse perdido em seu próprio prazer, mas na verdade estava inutilmente tentando esquecer que era sua ex-aluna a manusear seu pênis; esquecer que aquela mulher que ele iria violentar era a mesma que vinha assobrado os sonhos dele nas últimas noites, a mesma que o fez encarar a realidade. A mão de Snape desceu para os escrotos, começando a manuseá-los, tentando agilizar um pouco as coisas. Finalmente uma ereção começou a se construir, porém não seria o suficiente para impressionar o Lord. Snape puxou os cabelos de Hermione para trás duramente, para em seguida empurrar o rosto dela contra a ereção.

Ela começou a chupá-lo timidamente, a mão de Snape prendendo a cabeça e controlando seus movimentos. E ainda que aquela fosse uma situação forçada, ele era no final das contas apenas um homem, por isso, ao sentir a boca macia descer de encontro ao veludo da sua ereção, ele gemeu ruidosamente, fazendo Hermione hesitar apenas por um instante. Snape a puxou, afastando-a um pouco de si, pisando nela na altura dos seios, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão com um barulho audível.

Ele a cobriu com o próprio corpo, a boca mordendo duramente o caminho do pescoço à barriga de Hermione.

- Isso vai doer. – ele avisou com um sorriso sádico no rosto – Eu quero que grite o mais alto que puder, vai ser duro e seco – murmurou pontilhando cada sílaba com um prazer demoníaco – Os gritos sempre bombeiam mais sangue para o meu pau.

Snape levantou a saia de Hermione fazendo o tecido cobrir os seios, a mão quente do mestre de poções a tocou por sobre a calcinha, ele não poderia esperar menos excitação do que ela demonstrava, um dedo longo e hábil logo afastou a calcinha de Hermione para o lado, fazendo-a se contorcer para longe dele. Reforçou o aperto sobre a cintura dela de maneira nada delicada, sua mão forte e capaz a empurrando duramente de encontro o chão frio, fazendo-a gritar ainda mais quando a tocou intimamente circundando os grandes lábios e o clitóris para enfim fazer seu caminho por entre as reentrâncias aquecidas da sua feminilidade. Hermione sentiu a ardência quando o dedo de Snape deslizou para dentro dela, porém não havia nada lá além de um desespero mal contido para que aquilo acabasse, e ela não poderia nem imaginar a dor que estaria por vir. Ela sabia que não era uma tarefa simples, que Snape provavelmente estava lutando tanto quanto ela para continuar com a farsa, mas no final das contas ela que levaria, além das marcas psicológicas, as marcas físicas.

Assim que ele retirou os dedos ela sentiu a lubrificação – que não estava lá antes – escorrer do seu núcleo quente. Obviamente ele usara algum tipo de feitiço para ajudá-la, enquanto ela não poderia estar em uma situação mais complexa do que aquela, então aquele pequeno gesto de Snape tocou seu coração. Ele se posicionou sobre ela, sua boca próximo ao ouvido de Hermione, sua mão acariciando insistentemente o pênis para mantê-lo ereto.

- Sinto muito. – disse entrando em Hermione com apenas uma estocada, afinal não havia possibilidade de ir devagar, não com o Lord das Trevas à espreita.

A mandíbula de Hermione travou quando o sentiu totalmente dentro dela, preenchendo-a, sua boca se abrindo num grito desesperado ao senti-lo a se esticar profundamente, rompendo sua feminilidade. Ela sabia que poderia ter sido muito pior se não houvesse o feitiço, mas não poderia ajudar a si mesma quando as lágrimas começaram a descer fartamente.

- Apertada, Severus? – perguntou Voldemort divertido pelos gritos de Hermione.

- Uma das mais apertadas, milorde. – disse Snape sem se mover dentro dela, aproveitando para dar um tempo à Hermione – Estou quase triste que ela saíra da minha vista.

Voldemort riu enquanto Snape tentava trazer sobre si todo o alto controle. Ele girou a pélvis sobre a dela, o cabelo da base do pênis estimulando o clitóris de Hermione, tentando dar algum tipo de conforto para ela. Ele tentou bloquear os gemidos de dor, assim como as lágrimas que saíam de Hermione quando começou a se mover dentro dela, seus movimentos rápidos e certeiros, como se estivesse apenas em busca do próprio prazer - o que de certa forma era verdade, já que não poderia dar nenhum tipo de prazer evidente a ela. Ele continuou a se movimentar, seu pênis rompendo tudo dentro dela, então ela fechou os olhos. Se havia algum tipo de prazer ela não saberia dizer, pois a dor de ser violada a estava consumindo à medida que o membro de Snape descobria um novo ponto dentro dela, causando uma nova onda de dor.

- Por favor... – ela pediu.

Snape a encarou, seus olhos tão perturbados quanto os dela. Ele empurrou mais algumas vezes sobre ela, sua boca descendo para morder o seio novamente, fazendo-a gritar.

- Grite mais, sangue-ruim! – cuspiu – Estou quase lá.

Hermione continuou a gritar à medida que os dedos dele esmagavam o mamilo e massacravam os lábios dela. Não demorou muito ela sentiu Snape ficar tenso sobre ela e, logo, ele empurrou erraticamente expulsando a sua semente no corpo de Hermione, finalizando com um suspiro que ela não conseguiu discernir se era de alívio ou satisfação.

Snape ficou dentro dela apenas mais alguns momentos e logo se retirou, tomando o cuidado de deixar Hermione coberta pela saia, o membro completamente flácido e sem vida. Ele estava sentando sobre os próprios joelhos, seus cabelos como cortinas negras escondiam a dor dos olhos cor de ébano; ele fechou a calça, e sem um segundo olhar para Hermione (que continuava encolhida no chão) se dirigiu a Voldemort.

- Mais alguma coisa, milorde? – um pequeno sorriso cínico se insinuando no rosto.

* * *

**N/A: **Muito Obrigada por receberem tão bem essa história, adoro cada comentário que eu recebo, melhora exponencialmente meu dia. Se você não costuma comentar, por favor repense sobre isso, seus comentários são nosso combustível. ;) Obrigada pelas favoritações =) Dessa vez não vai ter resposta para cada comentário, nem uma parte do próximo capítulo, vais ser tudo na base da surpresa.

**N/B¹: **Oww ... Bem, não podemos negar q tivemos ação neste capítulos kkk

Vamos pela ordem. Primeiramente que Fofo do Sevy... _" E naquele momento ele teve certeza que não importava se Harry Potter iria matar Voldemort ou não, muito menos que lado venceria aquela guerra. Independentemente disso ele se asseguraria que seja qual fosse o desfecho da batalha, ela juntamente com a família estariam em segurança." _Posso dizer que eu morri nesta parte? Que lindo dele isso, um novo motivo pra lutar!

Mas... Seguindo... Posso dizer que foi terrível essa cena Dark do Sevy e Mione, mas ele cobrir ela, pedir desculpas... ok já compensa.. e Meu quem não queria ser qqr coisa com esse cara?! Sevy o Gostosão kkk Falei mesmo kkk

**N/B²: **Essa é, definitivamente, minha fic favorita da Milly. Sou suspeita pra falar porque amo BDSM, Sev sádico e afins. Mas Lord de voyeur me mata do coração *-* mais uma vez nossa diva das SSHGs surpreendendo e fugindo dos clichês! amei betar essa fic, e é sempre um prazer ler textos criativos e envolventes como esse!


	10. IX - Depois do Horror

**Quem é vivo, sempre aparece, já dizia minha mãe. haha**

**Antes do cpaítulo só quero deixar claro, que apesar da Mione está indo para a Toca, haverá muita interação entre nosso casal preferido, não se preocupem, não me deixem... hahah Não desistam de mim rsrsr**

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Depois do Horror**

- Claro que não, Severus - disse Voldemort extasiado – Já fui bastante entretido esta noite, pegue a varinha e leve a sangue-ruim.

- Milorde, se me permite – disse Severus ao ir buscar a varinha – Posso curar a sangue-ruim?! Não queremos que ninguém desconfie que ela estava em nosso poder, ou poderão suspeitar que algo esteja errado.

- Como quiser – disse Voldemort se levantando do trono onde sentava – Seja rápido e volte para as suas poções, e nenhuma palavra a ninguém.

- Sim, Milorde.

Snape se aproximou de Hermione que estava ajoelhada, o rosto permanecia voltado para o chão de pedra, ele a puxou pelo cabelo fazendo-a ficar de pé, e foi atendido prontamente. Os olhos negros foram atraídos pela mistura de uma quantidade generosa de sangue e sua própria semente escorrendo pela perna dela, sujando o chão de pedra. E ele soube que nunca haveria perdão, que sua alma já estava mais do que corrompida, e se havia um inferno, sem dúvidas no final daquela guerra ele estaria lá.

Snape a pegou pelo braço, andando rapidamente em direção à saída, tentando ignorar os óbvios tremores no corpo de Hermione provocados pelo choro. Assim que alcançaram uma distância segura da mansão, a primeira coisa que Snape fez foi brandir a varinha em direção a ela, limpando-a e efetuando o feitiço contraceptivo, tudo que ele menos precisava agora era um filho nascendo durante a guerra, ainda mais proveniente de um estupro, como se as coisas já não estivessem complicados o suficiente. Ele a pegou delicadamente e os aparatou para a orla da floresta onde ficava A Toca.

Assim que o mundo parou de girar, Hermione se desvencilhou dele bruscamente, indo em direção ao arbusto mais próximo e vomitando ruidosamente. Snape não sabia como reagir aquilo, claro que ela não deveria querer nenhum tipo de contato com o homem que a estuprara, mas ele precisava ajudá-la de alguma maneira, por isso aproximou-se calmamente, sua mão subiu para tocá-lo no ombro, enquanto ela ainda sofria com a última onda de náuseas, os espasmos se espalhando pelo corpo

- Hermione... – chamou, o pesar evidente em sua voz – Eu...

- Me dê apenas um momento, Severus – disse Hermione quase chorando – É tudo o que peço...

Snape regrediu esperando o momento em que ele teria que enfrentar os olhos castanhos, enfrentar o fato de que não havia mais a menor possibilidade de haver seja lá o que fosse entre eles, na realidade mediante a situação teria muita sorte se ela simplesmente não o atacasse. Hermione estava tentando controlar as emoções, os sentimentos de dor, raiva e humilhação eram tão tangentes que pareciam emanar do corpo dela misturando-se com sua própria magia. Enquanto ela desprezava Voldemort mais que tudo, ela agradecia aos deuses por ter sido Snape e não qualquer outro comensal, pois se com ele, o seu corpo parecia doer em lugares inimagináveis, não queria sequer supor o que teria sido se fosse com qualquer outro comensal da morte.

Ela pegou a bolsa de contas, convocando a garrafa de Ditamno que rapidamente disparou em direção a mão dela, assim como a poção para dor. Desta última tomou um gole, e para sua surpresa ele se assentou no estômago inquieto, em questões de segundos diminuindo a dor física que ela sentia. Por sua vez, duas gotas da poção de cura foi derramada sobre o ferimento nos seios, e ela silvou ao sentir a dor característica da cicatrização.

- Cure-me – disse entregando a garrafa de ditamno para Snape, enquanto deitava sobre o gramado molhado pela umidade da noite, e levantava a saia.

Snape olhava curiosamente para cada movimento dela, o que ela pensava que estava fazendo, afinal? Ele não conseguiu parar de olhar quando ela levantou o tecido do ridículo uniforme escolar, deixando a mostra as marcas que ele lhe infligira no quadril, assim como a vulva despida.

- Hermione, não acho que isso seja...

- Não posso fazer sozinha – disse logicamente – Muito menos posso pedir para alguém da Toca fazer, então faça.

Snape não tinha como discutir com aquilo, não havia nenhum repúdio na voz dela ou condenação apenas a lógica digna do apelido de sabe-tudo. Ele pegou o frasco ficando de joelho sobre ela, conjurou um lumus para a varinha, e sua mente registrou a cor dos pelos castanhos e a forma como brilhavam de encontro a luz, estes faziam um caminho descendente que o levou a se deparar com os grandes lábios da vagina de Hermione, e o fato dele ter limpado anteriormente com um feitiço ajudou-o a ver a amplitude dos danos que causara a ela. Ele derramou a poção sobre os lábios observando o líquido escorrer profusamente, enquanto começava a iniciar o processo de cura. Hermione tencionou o corpo e agradeceu pelo fato e ter tomado a poção para dor antes, já que se não fosse isso estaria se contorcendo pela cicatrização, mas ainda sim ela mordeu os lábios tentando abafar os grunhidos. A fumaça esverdeada se dissipou, e Snape se congratulou por ter conseguido cumprir a tarefa sem perder sua mente.

- Você sabe – disse Hermione, quando o viu tentando se erguer – Se os ferimentos fossem apenas externos, eu mesma teria curado.

Snape engoliu em seco, e ficou apenas olhando para o exterior curado da vulva de Hermione, vendo que ele não iria agir, ela levou a mão até os lábios e os separou, deixando a mostra um extenso ferimento. Ele não ligou para o fato dela está se abrindo na frente dele após tudo o que tinha ocorrido na sua noite, ele só podia pensar no tanto que a machucara.

- Hermione, Merlin... – balbuciou – Sinto muito... – ele pegou o vidro de poção e colocou algumas gotas na entrada dela, e mesmo que antes estivesse hesitante em tocá-la, ele suspendeu as nádegas dela, para as gotas adentrarem no canal vaginal de Hermione – Não imaginei que ele pudesse pedir algo como aquilo... Minha varinha... Se eu a tivesse talvez...

Ele mesmo tentando tocá-la o mínimo possível usou as mãos para erguer as nádegas de Hermione, facilitando a entrada do líquido no canal machucado, a terrível fumaça esverdeada subindo novamente, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione colocou a mão na boca para abafar o grito que se criara em sua garganta.

- Merlin... O que eu fiz? - disse aturdido, seus olhos observando a dor perpassar os dela - Eu deveria ter dado um jeito.  
- Não havia outro jeito - disse Hermione assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego - Você fez o seu melhor...  
- Eu estuprei você - disse como se ela não houvesse estado lá - Eu a machuquei.  
- Enquanto não sou grata pelo estupro - disse levantando-se, ao mesmo tempo que retirava a varinha que estava na bolsa escondida sobre a meia - Sou grata por ter sido você, Severus.  
- Mas... - tentou revidar, não conseguindo continuar quando viu uma onda de carinho sair dos olhos dela em direção a ele.  
- São os sacrifícios necessários - disse quase triste, sua mão subindo para tocá-lo no rosto delicadamente fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um segundo. - Preciso ir - continuou sem retirar a mão de sobre o rosto dele, vendo-o o assentir brevemente.

Os olhos dele estavam repletos de questionamentos, quem era aquela mulher que poderia perdoar o seu algoz, quem era ela que oferecia a amizade mesmo tendo recebido o terror em troca. Os olhos aumentaram, sua mente momentaneamente nublada, quando a viu umidecer os lábios, sua língua acariciando rapidamente a pele macia do lábio inferior, enquanto o próprio corpo curvilineo parecia pender para o lado dele, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Como ela conseguia tocá-lo ele não fazia idéia, mas ela parecia disposta a desafiar sua racionalidade.

Hermione chegou um pouco mais perto, os olhos focados nos finos lábios de Snape, suas bocas quase se roçando quando ela disse:

- Nunca imaginei que me entregaria a você em frente a Voldemort, não posso dizer que foi fácil - disse com um tom quase jocoso, tentando quebrar um pouco a tensão.

Snape não saberia o que dizer, o que aquilo significara, afinal. Que ela já pensava em se entregar à ele? Que ela o queria? Sem conseguir fazer seus questionamentos, as respostas continuavam suspensas.

Hermione tocou os lábios nos dele, sua boca descansando, e antes que pudesse fechar os olhos viu o olhar dele surpreso. Sua boca firme sobre a dele, seus lábios provaram a fina linha até sentì-lo receptivo aos seus intentos, as mãos de Snape foram postas firmemente em sua cintura, sem contanto movê-las. Hermione ao se separar sugou levemente o lábio inferior de Snape, seus olhos abriram apenas para se deleitar com a visão do rosto dele completamente relaxado, os olhos fechados pela entrega. Ele abriu os olhos, seus dedos formigando na cintura de Hermione, quando ela o abraçou uma única vez, tão rápido que não parecia ter sido se quer real, um toque tão intimo como o próprio beijo.

- Obrigada por tudo, Severus - disse Hermione os olhos sinceros fitando-o - Não sei o que teria sido se você não estivesse lá. Obrigada por isso.

Ela deu um sorriso para Snape, antes de virar-se e se encaminhar para A Toca, deixando um Snape completamente confuso para trás. Hermione seguiu a diante, não conseguia ver nada além de mato a sua frente, mas seu corpo quase podia sentir o aconchego da Toca, a risada dos amigos, tão diferente do seu professor sisudo... Ela agitou a cabeça, não poderia deixar sua mente vagar por aquelas águas, haveria um tempo para considerações de cunho pessoais e emocionais, no momento havia uma guerra, e os planos deveriam ser seguidos.

Seguindo em frente, lutou contra a vontade de sair de lá que provavelmente era causada pela sua parte trouxa respondendo ao feitiço de repelir trouxas. Ela agitou a varinha, e assim como Snape ensinou, procurou alguma memória feliz que tinha com a pessoa que queria se comunicar, e mentalizou a mensagem, quando a luz prateada irrompeu de sua varinha na forma de uma bonita lontra, adentrando pelo campo imaginário ao redor da casa, e indo em busca de Ronald.

Não demorou mais que um minuto e ela viu Rony, juntamente com o pai, Kim e Moody vindo em sua direção. Esse último com a varinha levantada em direção a ela. Rony fez menção de ir ao encontro dela, Hermione insconcientemente imitando o gesto dele, não imaginara que aquele mês longe a tivesse deixado com tanta saudade. Mas Moody o impediu de prosseguir, sua varinha pressionada contra a garganta de Hermione.

- Vamos garoto - disse o bruxo velho se referindo a Rony - Pergunte algo que somente a verdadeira Hermione saberia, a ultima coisa que queremos é trazer um comensal para dentro da Ordem, já bastou Snape.

Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar ao escutar o nome de Snape.

- Ou talvez seja melhor veritaserum - ofereceu o Moody irônico - Apesar de não contarmos mais com o mestre de poções particular ainda tenho meu próprio estoque.

Hermione gelou aquela sugestão, não poderia ser submetida a viretaserum, não gostaria nem de imaginar se fosse compelida a responder algo sobre sua ausência o tipo de ação que a poção teria sobre o laço feito com Voldemort. Para seu alívio Arthur se aproximou.

- Creio que a pergunta servirá, vamos Rony - apressou o filho, os olhos ainda que mais bondosos, igualmente preocupados.

- Mione - disse o menino pálido - O que aconteceu para nos tornamos amigos?

- Oh, porra - murmurou Moody - Foi a merda do trasgo, vocês alardearam isso para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Ok - disse Rony - O que você me falou na aula de feitiços antes do episódio do trasgo.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso pela lembrança boba e feliz, naquela altura eles não poderiam imaginar o que viria pela frente, nem o alto preço a ser pago na guerra.

- Pare, Pare - falou sem desviar os olhos, como em um dejavú - É leviosa, não leviosá.

Rony se desvencilhou de do aperto de Moody e venceu a pouca distância que o separava da amiga.

- Perdi você – disse Rony, tocando o rosto dela com cautela.

- Também senti sua falta – disse, feliz por rever o amigo. - Estão todos bem?

- Sim, todos em casa, venha – disse ele puxando-a – Os outro irão querer vê-la, mamãe estava enlouqueceu quando falamos para ela sobre você ter "sumido", mas ainda feliz por você está viva.

Hermione aproximou dos demais, sendo cumprimentada efusivamente por todos, com exceção de Moody que se limitou a um aceno de cabeça. E enquanto ela andava em direção a casa, teve certeza que o ex-auror olhava diretamente para ela, quase podia vê-lo com o olho mágico girando, procurando por algo errado entre as árvores ao longe.

Quando a porta da toca se abriu todos se viraram para vê-la entrar, ela olhou ao redor e todos estavam lá, Tonks, McGonagall, Hagrid, no final parecia que ela havia atrapalhado uma reunião da ordem. Seus olhos vagaram por todos, até perceber que não encontraria o ex-professor de cabelos negros e rosto sisudo, e o sentimento de perda foi instantâneo. Porém, em um piscar de olhos, ela já estava sendo sufocada por Molly em um abraço cheio de saudade deixando de lado, ao menos, momentaneamente essa questão.

- Como nos deixa assim, sem notícia? – perguntou mole tentando falar bravamente mas sem deixar de abraçar Hermione – Não era porque você não morreu que deveria ficar calada todo esse tempo.

– Como acha que nos sentimos? – completou McGonagall.

- Pensei que confiasse em mim?! – questionou Hagrid, completando em seguida – Em nós.

- Também senti sua falta. Sra Weasley – disse ela abraçando a bruxa de volta – De todos vocês – continuou, olhando para Gina e os gêmeos que a olhavam em expectativa., assim como os demais bruxos.

- Vamos dar um tempo para ela pessoal, tenho certeza que ela irá nos explicar tudo. – disse Rony, o braço circundando-a na altura dos ombros assustando Hermione pelo "tratamento" não convencional vindo do ruivo.

- Venha querida – falou a Sra Weasley, enxugando os olhos lacrimejantes no avental – venha comer um pouco, está só pele e ossos...

- Então, Hermione? – perguntou Fred depois que ela estava saciada pela boa comida da

- O quê? – falou fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Então, onde você se meteu? – perguntaram.

- Estive tomando conta de umas coisas para Dumbledore – disse ela, rindo internamente já que de certa forma também tomara conta de Severus Snape – Ele me passou uma pequena "missão" para fazer assim que saísse da escola – continuou – Mas com a morte dele... – viu Moody bufar, e os bruxos a sua frente endurecerem o olhar.

- Você quis dizer assassinato?!

- Dumbledore, morreu – disse firmemente – Isso é um fato, o quanto antes pararmos de chorar e nos concentramos na guerra, será melhor.

Todos ficaram abismados pela dureza de Hermione, pela "falta" de emoção com o qual ela se referia a morte. Minerva se enrijeceu, na sua frente não estava mais sua aluna estudiosa, não havia o olhar doce, era apenas uma mulher forte e decidida.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou a mulher mais velha quase que retoricamente.

- Aconteceu que já vimos coisas de mais nesses anos – disse Hermione, sua mente voltando a sala fria onde fora tomada em frente a Voldemort – Está na hora de entendermos que estamos em guerra, que TODOS, amigos, familiares, colegas de escola, maridos e esposas poderão morrer lutando – continuou encarando cada um deles que pareciam se encolher frente as palavras duras e reais dela – O nosso papel é fazer com que as maiores chances de sobreviver e vencer estejam do nosso lado. E se for para morrer que seja pela causa certa.

- O que você esteve fazendo?

- Me preparando – disse ela com toda a verdade que conseguia – Preparando o necessário para seguir em frente, para ganharmos essa guerra. Eu quero está lá, quando o brilho deixar os olhos de Voldemort, eu quero está lá quando estivermos verdadeiramente livres, e toda a verdade aparecer. Quero um dia poder está com meus pais sem medo de ser o que sou, uma sangue-ruim.

- Hermione, seu pais... – disse a Sra Weasley com pesar.

- Estão bem. – continuou definitiva.

- Mas a casa...

- Eu que cuidei disso, meus pais estão seguros na Austrália, e nem lembram que tem uma filha – disse, lágrimas de saudade rapidamente se juntando no canto dos olhos.

Aquela pequena demonstração de emoção acalmando as desconfianças dos presentes, fazendo-os acreditar que apesar das palavras, aquela ainda era a Hermione de sempre.

- Dumbledore deixou uma missão para Harry, teremos que sair em busca do que o diretor mandou, iremos desaparecer por um tempo, eles nunca entenderiam... - murmurou a última parte mais para si do que para os presentes.

- Ela tem razão – disse Rony apoiando a amiga.

- Mas e Hogwarts? – disse Molly desesperada – Vocês são apenas crianças, seja lá o que Dumbledore disse, ele não quis dizer...

- Sra Weasley – interrompeu Hermione – Sei exatamente o que o diretor disse. E ainda que eu a considere como uma mãe, não poderá impedir nem a mim, nem a Harry – disse ela séria – Quanto ao seu filho – falou se referindo obviamente a Rony – Será bem vindo, mas nunca obrigado.

Hermione deixou todos chocados pela atitude. Porém, estes pensavam que se devia aos fatos relacionados aos pais dela, o que de certa forma explicaria a mudança da amiga.

- Não vai dizer onde esteve todo esse tempo? – perguntou Moody apoiado na bengala – Visitamos seus pais e vocês não estavam lá.

- Como disse, estava sob ordens do diretor...

- E como você explica o fato de comensais terem mandado um corpo como o seu para a escola?!

- Bem lembrado, Prof Moody – disse Hermione – Eu iria tocar justamente nesse ponto. Obviamente os comensais souberam que eu havia sumido, já que muitos sonserinos continuaram na escola, inclusive filhos de comensais. Logo devem ter pensado em mandar um corpo transfigurado para desestruturar Harry, e induzi-lo a fazer alguma besteira...

- Você andou pensando muito sobre isso... – latiu o velho bruxo acusativo.

- Ainda não terminei – disse Hermione – Agora veja minha surpresa, quando vi no jornal que eu estava morta?! E que entre tantos aurores e ex-aurores na ordem, nenhum teve a brilhante ideia de verificar se o corpo era realmente meu.

- Todos estávamos abalados – retrucou Tonks, meio ofendida.

- Nós não imaginávamos que... – tentou Moody sendo cortado por Hermione.

- Isso mesmo, você não pensou professor – disse ela um pouco mais ríspida do que o necessário – Então coube a mim fazê-lo. Amanhã quero uma reunião com os membros de mais confiança da Ordem, preciso lhes passarem umas informações.

- Quem lhe elegeu a sucessora de Dumbledore? – debochou Moody.

- Tendo em vista que você não parece fazer nada além de acusar aliados, alguém tem que fazer o trabalho pesado – disse Hermione – Alguns de nós vivem o presente, com os olhos no futuro. E não em um passado remoto de glórias... Se me dão licença... – continuou, se levantando – Sra Weasley, há um lugar para mim?

- Sempre querida – disse a Mulher atônita – Gina, leve Hermione para o quarto.

Hermione subiu em silencio as escadas lado a lado com a amiga, ela quase podia sentir a vontade de Gina de perguntar alguma coisa.

- Mione. – chamou quando abriu a porta do quarto e a morena foi em direção ao banheiro.

- O quê, Gina? – perguntou pacientemente.

- Você está bem?

- Ainda não – disse ela com um pesar real em sua voz – mas irei ficar, só preciso de um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

- Estávamos preocupados – disse a ruiva – Você lá fora, com os comensais a solta, e Snape...

- Tudo ficará bem – disse a morena sorrindo para a amiga – Amanhã tudo estará melhor.

A ruiva sorriu para a amiga, abraçando-a rapidamente e correndo para as escadas.

Quando Hermione ligou o chuveiro, e escutou o encanamento protestar ruidosamente, e a água começou a cair sobre seu rosto, ela se permitiu chorar mais uma vez aquela noite. As evidencias físicas da violência foram apagadas, mas a sua mente continuava em um turbilhão de pensamentos de emoções, Snape matara Dumbledore, a salvara das mãos de Belatriz, a tornara prisioneira, depois uma amiga, e pelo ultimo beijo que trocaram algo além disso. Não sabia o que a havia impulsionado a fazer aquilo, não... Na realidade, ela sabia, ela se apaixonara por ele, pelo homem por trás das vestes negras, pelo altruísmo, pelo amor, pelo homem que mesmo sendo obrigado a fazer um papel horrendo de alguma maneira demonstrou que tudo não passava de uma "ilusão" que o mesmo Snape que ficava com ela horas conversando sobre poções, ainda estava lá.

Algo dentro de Hermione se agitou, sabia que mentira a Gina, nunca mais seria como antes, ela não estaria melhor pela manhã.

* * *

Snape levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, do lado da cama estava a bandeja com o café da manhã que o elfo estranhamente começara a trazer no quarto. Ele tomou um banho demorado, sua mente parecendo bloquear todos os pensamentos e lembranças referentes a noite anterior. Foi apenas quando passou em frente o quarto de Hermione que a verdade o atingiu mais uma vez, e depois do terror, não conseguiu se impedir de levar a mão aos lábios finos ainda relembrando o beijo de despedida.

Ele espalmou a mão sobre a porta do quarto, seus olhos fechados para criar o mesmo ambiente que Hermione ocupara durante o mês que ficou hospedada. Ele girou a maçaneta, e apesar de ainda ser os mesmos móveis, as mesmas cores, não era o mesmo lugar, falta a vida, o riso, a alegria, faltava Hermione. Ele fechou a porta imediatamente, se repreendendo por pensar nela daquela forma, afinal sem dúvidas aquele beijo não significara nada, ele amava Lily, não havia mais espaços para ninguém ocupar. Ele andou pela casa estranhamente perdido em seu próprio lar, e alguns detalhes lhe chamaram atenção, havia um cheiro diferente no ar, haviam flores espalhadas em vasos discretos pela casa, tudo estava limpo e fresco.

- Flink – chamou, o elfo apareceu imediatamente.

- Sim, mestre Snape – falou o elfo fazendo uma reverência.

- O que significa isso?

- O que mestre? – perguntou o elfo aturdido.

- Essas flores, essa limpeza, o cheiro...

- Mas senhor, a semanas que a casa está assim... – falou confuso – Não estou entendendo.

- Quem fez isso?

- A Srta Granger, ela pediu... – disse Flink – Para deixar a casa mais feliz para o senhor, mestre.

- Hermione? – murmurrou.

- Esteve assim durante algumas semanas – disse o elfo com os grandes olhos brilhantes– Igual o seu café, ela disse que mestre Snape não se alimentava como devia, então mandou a casa dos elfos preparar seu café e levá-lo ao quarto...

- Ela mandou fazer tudo isso?! – perguntou quase para si mesmo.

- Sim, mestre Snape.

Snape olhou ao redor, sua casa estava impregnada da presença de Hermione, o cheiro dela, os lugares que eles compartilharam uma conversa, o toque dela em pequenas coisas, Merlin, ele poderia quase escutar a risada de Hermione se se concentrasse o suficiente. Ele precisava sair dali, não conseguiria manter sua sanidade se continuasse daquele jeito, ele tinha que matar a lembrança de Hermione Granger.

- Arrume minhas coisas, estou indo para Spinner's End.

- Mas senhor...

- Obedeça.

O elfo desapareceu. O dedo de Snape passou sobre uma pétala branca delicada da orquídea mais próxima, lembrou do toque suave de Hermione...Ele não a queria, ele nunca poderia tê-la, não havia um futuro para ele, muito menos para o que quer que os dois pudessem ter.

* * *

Os raios de sol adentraram pela cortina, acordando Hermione, ela sorriu satisfeita. Mais assim que seus olhos abriram ela percebeu que nãoe estava mais na casa de Snape, que não haveria nenhuma poção a ser feita no laboratório, ou discussão sobre algum artigo interessante, nem treinamentos, não haveria a corrida matinal, não haveria acima de tudo a presença dele.

Ela levantou da cama, para tomar a ducha, teria que descer e falar com os amigos, fingir que estava bem, colocar o plano em prática. Quando escutaram os passos dela na escada, Hermione percebeu que o silencio tomou conta de todos na cozinha.

- Bom dia – disse a todos.

- Bom dia, Mione – disse Rony cumprimentando-a alegremente, e mostrando o lugar vago ao seu lado na mesa.

- Dormiu bem, querida? – perguntou Molly.

- Tão bem quanto possível – respondeu sincera.

- Então, você não vai nos dizer o por que da reunião? – dperguntou Moody que estava escorado próximo a porta, os braços firmemente cruzados sobre o peito.

- Nem todos chegaram, Moody – disse Hermione enquanto se servia de ovos e bacon – Você terá que esperar como todos...

- Ora sua... – murmurou.

- Ela está certa, Moody – disse Tonks – O melhor é esperar todos chegarem.

Hermione comeu calmamente, ignorando os olhares de Moody que parecia enlouquecido com as atitudes dela. Bem, ele teria que superar isso dentro da Ordem ninguém estava tão interada na guerra quanto ela, e Hermione usaria isso a favor deles.

Perto das dez da manhã todos já estavam lá, confusos e ansiosos para saber o que Hermione tinha a dizer a eles.

- Obrigada à todos por virem aqui. – disse Hermione para todos que estavam sentados a mesa – Prometo não demorar, sei que vocês tem suas próprias coisas para cuidar. – continuou como todos continuavam calados – Como vocês já devem saber,e estive ausente desde o dia da morte de Dumbledore, cuidando de assuntos deixados por ele sobre minha incumbência. Muitos de vocês me viram crescer como a amiga de Harry Potter, hoje quero que desfaçam essa imagem. Sou apenas Hermione Granger, mais um soldado na guerra. Quando o diretor nos deixou – disse cuidadosamente – Ele disse que Harry Potter era nossa maior esperança, talvez a única chance de vencermos definitivamente essa guerra, ou morrermos lutando. Dumbledore sempre foi um homem de admirável visão...

- Só não quando se tratava de Snape – alfinetou Moody, e todos concordaram com ele.

- ... Por isso deixou alguns planos específicos para colocarmos em prática após a sua morte.

- Ele não nos disse nada – questionou Moody.

- Ele disse a mim, e eu sendo uma sangue-ruim, o alvo principal da causa de Voldemort, dificilmente estaria aqui tentando convence-los se não acreditasse que podemos vencer essa guerra.

- O que Dumbledore disse? – perguntou Kin.

- Como eu falei ontem, ele deixou algo que somente eu, Rony e Harry podemos fazer, sairemos de circulação por um tempo para cumprir as ordens dele.

- Se vocês precisaremd e ajuda?! – ofereceu Lupim.

- Não, isso é algo apenas entre o Trio de Ouro – disse um pequeno sorriso insinuando-se entre os lábios ao lembrar de Snape. – A maior preocupação de Dumbledore, era com a saída de Harry da casa dos tios. Como vocês sabem, ele morar com a tia cria uma proteção poderosa contra Voldemort, porém essa proteção irá acabar quando ele atingir a maior idade no mundo bruxo, o que será daqui a um mês.

- Então, devemos tirá-lo apenas quando a proteção cair – disse Moody.

- ... Dumbledore, tinha medo que agíssemos apressadamente, e retirássemos Harry antes do tempo – disse Hermione – Ou ainda, que deixássemos para o último dia, o melhor será tirá-lo de lá em duas semanas, temo o suficiente para nos prepararmos.

- Mas e a proteção?! – perguntou Moody – Não deveríamos aproveitá-la ao máximo?

- Isso é o que Voldemort espera, e o que o faremos acreditar – disse Hermione – Sabemos que Voldemort tomou o Ministério, então nossos agentes infiltrados – olhou para Kin e Tonks – Irão deixar "escapar" o boato de que só iremos transportá-lo no final do prazo, isso os deixará cegos.

Todos olharam abismados em concordância com Hermione, não se podia desafiar a lógica.

- Precisamos proteger a família de Harry, porque se os tios ou o primo cair nas mãos dos comensais, Harry não deixará nada acontecer a eles, apesar de tudo, e irá em busca deles. – disse Hermione – A melhor proteção que podemos dar a Harry é tirá-lo de lá, e trazê-lo para a Toca, a Ordem tem todas as possibilidades de dar proteção a ele.

- Como você espera que o tiremos de lá, Aparatação, Flu? – chacoteou Moddy.

- Não professor – disse Hermione – Como vocês devem saber toda a área ao redor de Harry deve está sendo monitorada pelo ministério, logo por Voldemort. Mas até o ministério tem dificuldades para monitorar todo o céu.

- Você quer tirá-lo de lá, em uma vassoura? – perguntou Minerva.

- E no que mais conseguirmos – disse Hermione – Hagrid você estará encarregado do transporte.

- Deixe comigo, Hermione – disse o meio gigante feliz.

-Não ficará meio estranho um grande número de bruxos voando na mesma direção, Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, por isso iremos fazer vários pontos de encontro em casa de diferentes membros da Ordem, e colocaremos chave de Portais para trazerem todos para cá – disse ela séria surpreendendo a todos – Isso servirá para o caso improvável deles adivinharem o dia que iremos buscá-lo. Precisamos esconder Harry, porque é claro que Voldemort irá atrás dele.

- Há a capa – ofereceu Gina.

- Creio que no ar não é uma boa opção.

- O melhor seria algo para confundi-los. – disse Hermione como se estivesse considerando a possibilidade – Pensei em alguns de nós nos transformarmos em "Harry's" para despistar, e poderíamos sair em duplas, um "Harry" para cada "guardador", mas precisaríamos de Poção Polissuco...

- Polissuco? – perguntou Moody?

- Sim, Moody - bufou Hermione – Seria a medida mais eficaz, percebe?Teríamos vários "Harrys", e caso houvesse comensais nos esperando não teriam como saber quem era o verdadeiro. Não se preocupe, se chegarmos a usá-la levarei em conta seu passado com a poção.

- Acho que você está fantasiando, garota insolente

- Não, Moody – disse Hermione, e quase imperceptivelmente fez um movimento de varinha em direção a Mundungus – Estou dando opções, a única dificuldade é que não temos tempo para preparar a poção...

- Eu tenho litros dela – disse Mundugus – Roubei das masmorras de Snape

- Isso é perfeito – disse Hermione sorrindo – Onde está?... Não importa irei com você, iremos trazê-la, e teremos sete Potter's, Voldemort não saberá o que fazer.

- Porque sete? – perguntou Moody em uma última tentativa de de irritá-la.

- Sete sempre foi meu número da sorte.

* * *

**N/A: VOLTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Gente linda,primeiro MUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO OBRIGADA por todas as mensagens lindas que me deixaram,pelos pedidos de volta a ativa hahah**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Pensaram que haveria um Sev jr. a caminho? Agora ainda não é a hora haha**

**Considerações:**

**1º Meu povo lindo, estou em um trabalho novo então milhões de responsabilidades e desafios, nesse momento estou no plantão, e os velhinhos estão gritando pedindo viagra, e eu aqui digitando enlouquecidamente no teclado quebrado da farmácia hahaah**

**2º A querida Camila Lino, se despediu do mundo das fics por motivos pessoais... Então há uma vaga de beta vazia, algum candidato? hahah**

**3º Esse capítulo não foi betado, pq não consegui entrar em contato com a Gigi Vieira, então qualquer erro, tudo culpa minha e da minha pressa de postar.**

**4º Tenham paciencia comigo, prometo que o próximo capítulo será muito mais interessante.**

**E no próximo capítulo: Sevy disfarçado no casamento da Fleur... hahahah Ciúmes mode on husahsuah**

**Beijos,amores. Me deixem comentários, eles fazem o meu dia mais feliz. =***


End file.
